Parallel Universe
by Bluebox345
Summary: Susan Jane Anderson is a Genius. Her Mother and Father both work for a top secret organization for the U.S. Government. After finishing high school and collage at the same time, she gets offered a job at the United Nations. The only ordinary thing in her life is a TV show called Doctor Who. After spending a night in a bar with The Doctors worst enemy, her world turns upside down.
1. It's All True- Part 1

A/N: Hi fans of Doctor Who! This is my first fan fiction story, so constructive criticism would be helpful. If you see anything you like, or dislike, don't hesitate to tell me. I will try to post weekly. Please review!

Warnings (Just because I'm Paranoid): Drinking near the end of this chapter.

* * *

**It****'****s**** All ****True****- ****Part**** 1**

Susan Jane Anderson was part of the weirdest family you could ever meet. Both parents worked for the government in some top secret programs and sometimes never saw them both for months at a time.

Susan couldn't say that she had a less than interesting childhood. She would go to school during the day, then at home, the real learning took place. She would learn everything from calculus to chemistry, to history. Her parents actually told her to play dumb at school. They did not want teachers or other students poking and prodding at her for studying at college level when she was in middle school. Susan knew she was what other people called: a genius.

Her father would spend nights teaching her hand to hand combat and knife and sword training when she got older. The only two rules that she had growing up was: Curfew was 10:00 pm and no guns, EVER, in the house.

When Susan was a teenager, 13 year old, her parents told her where they came up with her name. They told her that there was a show called Doctor Who, from BBC America, that aired when they were kids. They told her the plot in a nutshell: An alien, called a Time Lord, travels around in his time machine called the Tardis. He brings along Human Companions and they travel throughout space and time fighting evil aliens and saving worlds. She was named after The Doctor's daughter, Susan Foreman, and one of The Doctor's Companions, Sarah Jane Smith. After she watched the first couple episodes of the 1960's, and like that, she was hooked.

That was seven years ago.

Susan just turned nineteen. She was just finishing up high school. Or, what people outside her family thought she was finishing. In truth, she was finishing grad. school. She had already been approached by the CIA, the NOD, the Secret Service, all of whom wanted her to their organization. So, she said the most logical thing, "No." But when The United Nations asked, she said "Yes."

And, so the story of Susan Jane Anderson finally begins, in a apartment in New York City.

**1 ****POV****- ****Susan**

After getting home from a temporary working situation for the United Nations, I opens the door to my apartment, throw the keys towards the counter, not caring if they miss, kick off my shoes and slam door.

**Spoiler ****Alert****: ****if ****you ****have ****not ****watched ****season**** 7, ****DON****'****T ****Read ****this ****part**

I pour a cup of tea and drown it in one gulp and flop down on the couch and turn on Doctor Who on the T.V. I was so glad to hear from one of my acquaintances that Doctor Who had started up again. So far, I was on Season 7, the last episode, The Name of The Doctor.

I muttered out one of my sayings from the previous seasons "Rule 1: The Doctor lies." I was on the edge of the couch for the whole episode. When I saw the words JOHN HURT AS THE NEXT DOCTOR, I yelled "NO!"

Matt Smith could not be leaving, I did not believe it, I could not. I fell in love with the 11th doctor, Amy, Rory, and River even though Amy and Rory were stuck in time and River stuck on a planet in a Huge library.

Suddenly, my cell phone buzzed, snapping me out of my retrieve. I looked at the caller and saw Lily's name pop up. I answered it and we both started talking at the same time. I said "NOOO! Matt Smith can not be done!" She said pretty much the same thing "John Hurt will kill the shows popularity." We both laughed. "Want to get a drink?" Lily asked. I knew this was coming, every time a big reveal or sad ending happened on the show, we went to the bar. "Sure." I replied, turning off the the T.V.

**End ****of ****Spoiler****Alert**

"The Usual place?" I asked. "Yep." "20 minutes." I hung up and called my pirate driver because I could. "Yes, This is Miss Anderson, Paper Lantern, 20 minutes." Dave, my driver said "Yes, of course, Miss. Anderson."

30 minutes later, I find myself sitting at the bar, with Lily, waiting for Sophie to take our order. YES, I know, I come here a lot, so I kinda know her name...moving on. Suddenly I hear screaming coming from the back area. I sighed, so much for the wine. I take my gun out of my purse, and slip the purse back on my shoulder.

Sophie looked at me and said, "No guns allowed, Miss. Anderson." I feel in my pocket for my work ID and throw it at her. "Is that enough clearance for you?" I snap. Sophie paled. I made sure to tell no one of my job status anywhere I went. But, things were getting more desperate as people started running, and screaming for the door.

Just as Sophie nodded, I heard the one word I thought I would never here except on T.V.

EX-TER-MIN-ATE!


	2. It's All True- Part 2

A/N: I forgot to say in the first chapter- I don't own Doctor Who, all rights are reserved to BBC America. I'm going to start posting every Monday and Thursdays so you guys don't have to wait all week for the next chapter/episode.

* * *

**It****'****s**** All ****True****- ****Part**** 2**

_Just __as __Sophie __nodded__, __I __heard __the __one __word __I __thought __I __would __never __hear __except __on __T__.__V__._

_EX__-__TER__-__MIN__-__ATE__!_

I looked at Lily, her face had gone pale, and I'm sure mine did too. "Shit." We both said. "Lilly, make sure everyone gets out." I said, taking charge. "Pull the fire alarm, just get everyone out."

"What about you?" Lily asked. "Time to have a chat with a Dalek."I said. "But you'll die." Lily said, almost in hysterics. I put both my hands on Lily's shoulders. "I have to try." We hugged for a second then I pushed her away.

"Go, help the people." I said. Lily nodded and I turned around, held up my gun with one arm and said one of my favorite lines from Doctor Who. "Geronimo."

Mostly all the people in the bar had cleared out, so I had no trouble finding the Dalek. I stood in the middle of the dance floor, with the disco ball still moving and music still blasting 'Party Rock Anthem', pointing my gun at it the Dalek, coming out of the back rooms.

"Dalek!" I shouted. "State your purpose and rank." I figured that I would live longer if I questioned the Dalek, like it would question me.

"THE HUMAN WILL NOT QUESTION A DALEK. YOUR RACE IS INFERIOR. YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" The Dalek said. Just then 3 more Daleks came out of the back room, forming a triangle shape.

'_Wait__'_ I thought, my brain working super speed. '_Four __Daleks__, __on __their __own__...__I __know__!"_ I took a deep breath and said "I know who you are." "IMPOSSIBLE. NO HUMAN CAN KNOW US!" The Second Dalek said.

"Want to bet?" I asked. Then I went into genius mode. "I know you are The Cult of Skaro. Your master, Davros, created a secret order which you all were given names, Dalek Caan, Dalek Sec, Dalek Jast, and Dalek Thay. Your purpose was to imagine new ways of survival of the Dalek race, though now you are the last of your kind not trapped in the Time lock on Gallifrey." I breathed out. Silence. I stared in wonder, I, a mere human, silenced The Cult of Skaro, the most horrific mass murders in the universe.

Then "SUPERIOR INTELLIGENCE. YOU WILL BE TAKEN IN FOR QUESTIONING." "How-." I started. A blast of white light clouded my vision. I felt a sensation of weightlessness and falling at the same time. Then everything went black.

I slowly started to wake up, on the floor. I noticed straight away that my feet and hands were chained to the floor. My eyes opened up to a dark room. I tried to sit up until a voice that I knew very well said "Don't try to sit up." Pain shot through my head at that exact moment so I layed back down.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked in a shaky voice. "Teleport is known to be rough for first time users. You passed out." Said the man. "Oh. What's your name?" I asked. "The Doctor." The Doctor said.

I gasped and said "Wait, how's that even poss- well the Daleks are real so you must be too." My brain was working at full speed. The Doctor started to say something, but I cut in. "Oh, parallel universes. But that should be impossible. The crack was closed ages ago." I said, thinking of Rose. "Wait, what regeneration cycle are you in?" I asked The Doctor.

"What?" The Doctor spluttered. "How do you know all that?"

"From what I just guessed right now, you are from a parallel universe, right Doctor?" I said. "Yes." The Doctor said with uncertainty. "Well, this will be a bit difficult for you to understand but in this universe, you are in a BBC America television show called Doctor Who. The classics started around the 1960's. They suspended them for a time until they came out with the new seasons in 2005. They just finished the current season which was season 7. So, basically I know your whole past and possibly future, but I have to know your current regeneration so I can know what I can tell you and what I can't." I finally stopped for a breath.

"Well," Said The Doctor. "That certainly never happened to me before." He laughed. "I'll tell you my current regeneration cycle if you tell me your name." I grimaced. I always wondered how, if I meet The Doctor, he would react to my name.

I sighed and said "I will if you promise not to freak out." The Doctor laughed again and said, "I don't think any human name could possibly freak me out. I'm a TimeLord for goodness sake."

"OK, don't say I didn't warn you. My name is Susan Jane Anderson. My parents named me after your granddaughter and one of your previous companions."

"WHAT!?"


	3. It's All True- Part 3

**It****'****s ****All ****True****- ****Part**** 3**

"_OK__, __don__'__t __say __I __didn__'__t __warn __you__. __My __name __is __Susan __Jane __Anderson__. __My __parents __named __you __after __your __granddaughter __and __one __of __your __previous __companions__."_

"_WHAT__!?"_

I've heard The Doctor yell on T.V. before, but when you hear it in real life, you really start to feel scared. "I did warn you, Doctor." I said. Once he stopped, The Doctor said. "Yes, you did warn me." It was then that I realized that my eyes had finally adjusted to the dark. I saw a relatively tall man in what looked like a really long dress coat. I could not tell what color it was in the dark.

I broke through the awkward silence. "So, we had a deal, Doctor. I tell you my name and you tell me what regeneration cycle you are on." I had already guessed, but I wanted The Doctor to tell me. "10th." The Doctor said. "I'm on the 10th."

"Oh." I said. I needed a little more information than that. Like, who his current companion is or if he doesn't have one. But, I didn't want to bring it up in case the last adventure that he had was with Rose and it was The Battle at Canary Wolf. "Oh?" Said The Doctor. "Why 'Oh'? Does something happen that I should know?" I giggled. "You know I can't answer that Doctor." And then I said another of my favourite catchphrases. "Spoilers."

The Doctor did not react to that, so I knew at least he did not meet River Song yet. Then the door opened to let light and a Dalek in. I squinted, trying to let my eyes adjust. "THE PRISONERS WILL STAND." The Dalek said.

"We can't really do that because we are chained to the floor." I snapped. The Dalek made a beeping noise and the chains fell off. "GET UP AND FOLLOW." The Dalek commanded. The Doctor and I pushed ourselves up off the floor. I stumbled as I took a step forward and The Doctor catches me.

"Stupid chains." I whispered. "Thanks." I said to The Doctor. "No problem." The Doctor said back to me. As we walked slowly out the room, leaning on each other for support. Now in the light I could see he was in all blue. _So_. I thought. _He__'__s __probably __after __meeting __Donna __for __the __first __time __and __before __Martha__._

After a long walk, we came upon a large room with The Cult of Skaro in the middle. All around the edges was Dalek technology. It looked like one of those control rooms in the 1980's movies but real. We stopped walking when we were a few feet from the four Daleks. I glanced at The Doctor. He was fuming. I knew what was going to happen next. The Oncoming Storm.

_OK__. __Definitely __after __Rose__._ I thought to myself.

"THE FEMALE WILL ANSWER HOW SHE KNOWS ABOUT OUR PAST." Dalek Caan said. I stayed silent. "IF YOU WILL NOT COOPERATE, WE WILL EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR." Dalek Sec said. Every Dalek in the room turned and pointed there lazor beams at The Doctor.

"Fine!" I screamed. "Just don't kill him." Dalek Thay rolled up to me. "TELL US OR THE DOCTOR WILL DIE." I glanced at The Doctor. His face was unreadable. I looked back at Dalek Thay and took a deep breath. "This is a parallel universe to yours. Your original universe, in this universe, is a television show created by BBC America. It's the longest continuing T.V. show on Earth. There." I said. "I told you how I know. Now, point your guns somewhere else, pepperpots." I shouted.

The Doctor stifled a laugh. The Daleks slowly turned their guns away from The Doctor but, they aimed them back toward us in general. "Where are we?" The Doctor demanded. Dalek Jast responded. "YOU ARE IN EARTH'S ORBIT. NOW THAT WE HAVE YOU, WE CAN TAKE OVER EARTH ONCE AND FOR ALL."

Dalek Sec rolled over to one of the counsels, put his 'plunger' on a clear half moon attached to the side wall. "DALEK FLEET. THIS IS DALEK SEC. DESCEND TO EARTH. EXTERMINATE THE ENTIRE POPULATION."

* * *

**A****/****N****: ****Please ****review****, ****please****?**

**A ****big ****thanks ****to ****those ****who ****put ****this ****story ****as ****their ****favorites****,**

**Gonzonimbus**

**Inoue ****Orihime****15**

**JuneIsAMonth****18**

**The ****Happy ****Riolu**

**setsuna****1415**

**Also ****thanks ****to ****my ****followers****,**

**Gonzonimbus**

**iTorchic**

**tardis****-****blue****-****jay**


	4. It's All True- Part 4

**It****'****s ****All ****True****- ****Part**** 4**

"_DALEK __FLEET__. __THIS __IS __DALEK __SEC__. __DESCEND __TO __EARTH__. __EXTERMINATE __THE __ENTIRE __POPULATION__._

"NO!" I yell. I watched, rather heard engines going down to Earth. Tears formed in my eyes. I looked at The Doctor and said "Please, save them. They might not be your universe but they are mine." The Doctor looked at me with that sad look in his eyes, I knew that look. It was that look in series four when Donna was his companion and he had given up looking for the Earth in the episode 'Stolen Planet.'

"Doctor, don't do that." I pleaded with him, sobbing. "Please Doctor. This universe does not have secret agencies like UNIT or Torchwood to defend the earth. And I know that because I did not get invited to join them."

"How would you know that based off of if someone did not invite you or not?" The Doctor asked. "Because I'm a genius!" I yelled. "I was doing college calculus at the age of 10. I graduated high school and college at the same time! Please Doctor. I don't want to be the last Human in existence." As soon as I said the last part, I covered my mouth with my hands, and my eyes went wide. "Oh my God Doctor. I didn't mean it like that."

The Doctor looked at me. "I know you didn't. So, Susan Jane Anderson, lets save parallel Earth shall we?" I smiled and wiped tears from my eyes. "Lets kick some Dalek ass." I said.

"THE DOCTOR IS PLOTTING SOMETHING." A Dalek close to us said. "THEY PLAN TO STOP US." Dalek Sec rolled forward and said "YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT THE MASTER RACE." I laughed. "Dalek Sec." The Doctor glanced at me. "Every time you come across The Doctor and who ever is with him, you ALWAYS end up losing. No matter how hard it is, and how many lives are lost, you always lose."

"WE ALWAYS SURVIVE. WE ARE THE MASTERS AT SURVIVAL." Dalek Jast said. "Yes, you are." I said. "Susan?" The Doctor said. I ignored him. "But we always will be there to stop you." As I was saying this, I was walking around, like The Doctor does when he talks to enemies. I find myself at a control panel. Then I did what The Doctor would do...start pressing random buttons.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HUMAN?" Said Dalek Caan. I turned around and smiled. "Pressing buttons. I never could resist a whole row of big shiny buttons." A random Dalek rolled up to me and said "MOVE AWAY FROM THE STEERING CONSOLE." I raised my eyebrows. "Steering console?" I smiled. "Big mistake, Dalek. Never tell your prisoners what anything does." I slammed my hand down on a big button in the middle of the console and tilted it down and pressed the green button next to it. I assumed it was the 'go' button.

The ship lurched forward and dived down toward Earth. "THE HUMAN HAS RENDERED THE SHIP USELESS." "Doctor!" I yelled. "Bring the Tardis here by your key!" The Doctor took out a key, which I assumed was the Tardis's and it began to glow." Then I heard that sound. That magical sound that I only heard on T.V. The sound of the Tardis landing...with the breaks left on. "EXTERMINATE THE HUMAN." Commanded Dalek Sec. A laser beam shot out of the Dalek's weapon system and hit me square in the chest.

I cried out and fell to the floor. My eyes closed. "Susan!" Yelled The Doctor. _That __was __weird__._ I thought. _On __the __T__.__V__. __show __the __laser __beam __kills __them __instantly__. __Then __why __am __I __not __dead__?_ _It __felt __like __I __was __dying__, __the __pain __and __all__, __but __it __was __not __a __instantaneous __death__. __Maybe __it __had__ something __to __do __with __them __being __from__ a __different __universe__..._

I felt my head being picked up and placed on someone's lap. The Doctors. "Doctor." I whispered through parched lips. The Doctor gasped. "How are you alive?" He checked my pulse under my neck. With great difficulty I opened my eyes to find The Doctor staring down at me. His eyes widened.

I tried to smile, but failed completely. "Parallel universe Doctor. Weapons from different universes take more time to kill than ones from their original universe." The Doctor looked at me sadly. "I'm so sorry." "Don't be." I said. "You gave me my dream. You turned out to be real. You and your Tardis." I tried to emphasise the Tardis, but didn't know if he heard my hint.

The Doctors eyes widened as he understood. I felt so tired. It was an effort to keep my eyes open. "Goodbye Doctor." I whispered. "No." The Doctor said. "Don't close your eyes." "I'm sorry." I said. I closed my eyes and fell into nothingness.

_**TO **__**BE **__**CONTINUED**_


	5. Recovery

**Recovery**

I don't remember much for the first couple of days. Flashes of light. Screaming. The sound of a sonic screwdriver, and the soft sweet humming noise of the Tardis. Wet tears streaking down my face. And the darkness calling to me. Come. Come.

_Time Passes_

The next time I was anywhere near consciousness, I heard The Doctor's Sonic screwdriver. Then I hear wood creaking as if someone was sitting down in an old chair. Then I heard The Doctor's voice. "Please wake up. Susan, please." Silence. Then, "Susan Jane Anderson, you were fantastic. You helped saved the Earth. Please wake up. I can't lose anyone else...after Rose." The Doctor choked up and sighed. I drifted back into unconsciousness.

_More Time Passes_

I woke up. I was lying on my back on what seemed like a bed. It was soft and warm blankets covered me. The Pillow that my head was on was the softest I'd ever felt. I opened my eyes. I was in a large room. The walls were what looked like a mural, but looked real. The sky was bright orange. Straight in front of me was two suns, one just off from each other. The landscape was the most beautiful I had ever seen. Majestic mountains to grassy plains, to what looked like a cathedral in a bubble. From watching the T.V. show, I knew it was Gallifrey, The Doctor's home world.

I heard beeping noises. I looked to the left and saw sort of a hospital like monitor, but on a flat screen which shaped like a T.V. The rest of the room was taken up by beds similar to mine. I guessed I was in some sort of a hospital but I was alone in the room. There was a faint humming sound. I suddenly knew where I was. I was in the Tardis.

The door slid open and The Doctor walked in. He was still wearing his signature blue clothing. His eyes widened when he saw me awake. "Susan!" The Doctor exclaimed, racing over to me. "You're awake!" He took out his sonic screwdriver and ran in above my body twice then looked at it. "Yep, yep, and yep. Everything seems to check out."

"What-" I stopped. I opened and closed my mouth. Nothing came out. I looked at The Doctor helplessly. "Oh, sorry. You need water." The Doctor said while getting a glass of water by the small end table on my right. He held it in both hands while he helped me lift it to my mouth. I gulped it down and swallowed.

"What happened?" I asked. "I knew the Dalek shot me, but it was slow. Much, much slower than on the T.V. show." The Doctor sat down on the chair next to my bed and said "I thought about that a lot. Your guess was right. Myself and the Daleks where in a parallel universe and that's why the Dalek did not kill you right away."

"Where?" I asked. The Doctor grimaced. "After I...took care of the Dalek's I tried to stay, I really did. It's just-" The Doctor stopped. I had already guessed where this conversation was going. I swallowed and said "The Tardis didn't like staying in the parallel universe for long so she took you back to your universe, along with me. The gap between universes closed up and I can never get back home." The Doctor nodded, yes.

I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds, then opened them. I focused on my breathing in order for me not to get angry at The Doctor. _It __wasn__'__t __his __fault__._ I thought. _He __was __saving __me__. __If __he __hadn__'__t__, __I __would __have __died__._ These thoughts helped, but not by much. The Doctor broke the silence.

"Are you OK?" He asked, concerned. "I know it wasn't your fault." I said, trying to convince me more than him. "You were just trying to save me. I do thank you for that." One tear escaped and fell down my cheek.

I changed the subject when I saw that The Doctor's face was full of sorrow. "How long was I out?" I asked. The Doctor hesitated at the sudden change in topic but said "A week." My eyes widened. "A week? That long?" The Doctor nodded. My eyes started to close. I forced them open again. I was getting tired.

The Doctor noticed, got up out of the chair and said "Sleep. Once you have rested and are back to your full strength, we will talk again." I nodded and said. "Goodnight, Doctor." "Nighty night, Susan Jane Anderson." I closed my eyes and fell asleep right after The Doctor left the room."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! I will be leaving on a trip to the Dominican Republic to help the surrounding community for 2 weeks so I will post 2 episodes on June 30th, the day before I leave and then 2 episodes the day after I come back to the U.S.**** on July 15th, to make up for not posting them on both Monday's and Thursday's for the 2 weeks. And yes, I will have no ****Internet**** connection while ****I'm**** on the trip, so that is the reason why ****I'm**** posting it this way. The normal posting will start back up during the 3rd week of July.**


	6. Smith, Jones and Anderson- Part 1

**So****, ****here ****are ****the ****next ****two ****chapters ****early ****because ****I ****will ****be ****in ****the ****Dominican ****Republic ****for**** 2 ****weeks ****and ****will ****not ****be ****able ****to ****update ****normally****. ****I ****will ****also ****post**** 2 ****chapters ****on ****July**** 15, ****after ****I ****come ****back ****to ****make ****up ****for ****not ****posting ****during the ****week ****from**** 7-14****th****. ****I ****will ****resume ****regular ****posting ****during ****the**** 3****rd ****week ****in ****July****.**

* * *

**Smith****, ****Jones****and ****Anderson****- ****Part**** 1**

It was a full month until Susan Jane Anderson was fully recovered physically. Mentally was another issue entirely. The Doctor and Susan never had their 'chat' but it was clear that Susan would never forgive The Doctor. She knew that It was not The Doctor's fault, but she was having a hard time dealing with not being able to see any of her friends or family again. She didn't even know if they were alive.

The Doctor was worried about Susan. She was drawing into herself. She would spend hours on end in the hologram room, staring at her city. The Doctor hoped that one day, Susan would forgive him, but he knew that it would take time. The Doctor was looking at the console screen and the Tardis beeped at him. The Doctor frowned slightly at the readings.

The Tardis had been tracking some weird energy spikes at a hospital in London. As far as he knew, the energy spikes were harmless. But, to be on the safe side he would go check it out. He asked the Tardis, in his mind, where Susan was. The reply took longer than usual, which was a bad sign. The Tardis would always ask Susan if The Doctor could go to her. Sometimes she would say yes, other times, no. The Doctor would always respect her wishes.

The Tardis replied _Susan __Jane __Anderson __says __yes __to __your __request__, __but __Doctor__, __I __suggest __caution__._ The Doctor went to go ask her if she wanted an adventure.

I was sitting in the library reading up on alien races. So far I had read about Slitheen, Ice warriors and Judoon. I knew I was going to meet Martha one day so I was currently half way through a book on the Judoon when the Tardis said in my mind _The __Doctor __wishes __to __see __you__._ "Tell him I'm busy." I muttered.

The Tardis usually granted my request but today she says _You __really __should __see __him__. __Something __about __a __hospital__._ My book falls to the ground. _Hospital__._ I thought. _Martha__._ I take a deep breath and say "Yes, fine. Tell him I said yes." I picked the book back up off the floor and waited for The Doctor.

A few minutes later The Doctor knocks on the library door. "Susan, can I come in?" "Yes." I called. The door slides open to reveal The Doctor, still in his blue suit. The Doctor comes over, glances at the piles of books next to me and the book that I was reading.

"Reading up about aliens?" The Doctor asks. I hesitated and said, while still reading "I should be prepared." The Doctor takes a deep breath and says "I've been monitoring some weird energy signatures in a hospital in London. Do you want to come check it out?"

I look up at The Doctor, and smile and say "Definitely. Let me change first." "OK." The Doctor said. "Meet me in the control room in 10 minutes." "Yep." I said. I closed the book, placed it on the chair and went to my room.

My door was a solid blue colour, like the outside of the Tardis, with a silver name plate that said Susan Jane Anderson. I went in. The walls where the outline of parallel NYC. There was a queen sized bed in the middle, up against the wall. The floor was hardwood with soft blue rug in a circle in front of my bed.

There was a three doors in my room. One led to a lab, where I could be Susan the genius. One led to a bathroom and the other led to a closet. I glanced at the corner of the room and saw three violins on stands, like for guitars but for violins. One was a regular style, wooden. The other, blue in colour and electric and the third, an alien version, like Earth's but five strings instead of four.

The closet door slid open to reveal a wardrobe, chosen for me by the Tardis. After I finished showering and picking out my cloths, I looked at myself in the mirror between the closet and the bathroom. I was wearing pair of dark blue jeans, green camisole and a jean jacket to go with it. I also chose sneakers, because I knew I was going to be running soon. My brown hair was now down to my shoulders, so I put it in a ponytail to get it out of the way.

I went into the bathroom, put on make-up, to outline my brown eyes then said "Yep, already for my first real adventure with The Doctor."

"Well then class. John Smith was admitted in yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find." My head snapped up from the book I was reading. I looked at The Doctor, then back at a young dark-skinned medical student whom I remembered as Martha Jones. I forced myself not to get too excited. I was meeting _**the**_ Martha Jones!

Martha pulled a stethoscope off from around her neck and said "That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?" she asked The Doctor and me. "Sorry?" The Doctor said. "On Chancery Street this morning. You came up to me and took your tie off. You picked it up." I tried to look puzzled, but since I saw this episode on T.V. , I knew The Doctor and I hadn't done it yet.

"Really" I The Doctor asked. "What did we do that for?" Martha replied "I don't know, you just did." The Doctor continued. "Not me. I was here, in bed. Ask the nurses if you want to." Jones gave us a weird look. "Well, that's weird, 'cuz it looked like you two."

"As time passes, I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones." Said Mr. Stoker. "Sorry." Martha said. "Right." She put her stethoscope to the left of The Doctor's chest, looking puzzled for a moment, before moving it to his right side. Martha's eyes widened as she heard a second heart beating. She looked at The Doctor who just winked at her.

"I weep for further generations." Stoker sighed. I was beginning not to like him, but I remembered that he dies, so I felt a little bit sorry for him. " Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?" Martha panicked and said Um, I don't know...stomach cramps."

That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart." He picked up the chart and snapped his hand back, receiving a small shock." Martha spoke up, not fazed by Mr. Stokers comment. "That happened to me this morning." She said.

"I had the same thing on the door handle." Said one of the other male students, Morgenstern. Then the other female student, Swales jumped in. "And me, on the lift." "That's only to be expected. Mr. Stoker explained. "There's a thunderstorm moving in and lighting is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by... anyone?"

"Benjamin Franklin." I said, my genius self was seeping through. "Correct." Mr. Stoker exclaimed. "My mate Ben, that was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked..." The Doctor said. I laughed. This was one of my most favourite parts in this episode.

"Quite..."Mr. Stoker commented, clearly concerned for Mr. Smith's mental state. The Doctor continued right through the comment, as always. "...and then I got electrocuted!" "Moving on." Mr. Stoker said. "I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric." Mr. Stoker whispered to one of the nurses that was passing by. I didn't hear him, but remembered him saying that from watching it back home.

When the class was out of sight, The Doctor got off his bed and stood up. I got out of my chair and put my book down on top of it. The Doctor said. "I noticed how you reacted when Mr. Stoker said the student Jones's name. Do you remember that from the T.V. show?" "Maybe." I said mysteriously. Then I smiled for the first time in what it felt like was decades. The Doctor raised his left eyebrow at me. "I'll take that as a yes. Is there anything I should know about her in advance?"

"Doctor." I sighed. "You know I can't say anything that might affect your time line." The Doctor groaned. "Fine." He said. "Lets go exploring!" "Alons-z." I say. I get a glare from The Doctor as I used his favourite catchphrase. After, The Doctor went into a bathroom to change into his blue suit.

During our trek of the hospital, we passed the staff room where Martha Jones was talking on her cell phone and Swales was watching the rain. We walked a couple more feet and the building started to shake. The Doctor and I fell down and rolled around. After the shaking stopped, The Doctor helps me up and says "Was that going to happen?" I nodded. "We need to get to a window." I said. The Doctor looks at me with a weird look and I take off running to the nearest window.

Before I can reach the window, the doctor pulls me towards his bed and closed the curtains around us. "What are you doing?" I exclaim, then I remember that The Doctor emerges from the curtain in the episode. The Doctor says "Shhhhhh." and puts a finger to his lips. I nod.

Then I hear Martha Jones saying "All right, everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out." I pictured Martha, in the episode walking over to the window to open it. "It's real. It's really real. Hold on!"

"Don't!" Swales cries. "We'll lose all the air we have." Then I hear Martha reply."But they're not exactly airtight. If the air was going to get sucked out, it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So, how come?"

The Doctor pulled back the curtain for his, and my, dramatic entrance. "Very good point, Brilliant, in fact." Martha blushes and says to me, "I didn't catch your name." "Susan Jane Anderson." I replied, thrilled to finally be talking to the great Martha Jones. "Martha Jones." Martha said holding out her hand. I took it and shook it. "Very nice to meet you." I say. The Doctor glanced at me, I ignore him.

I continue, going on to genius mode. "Well, then. The question is, how are we breathing? There must be something holding the air in, perhaps advanced technology. But we don't have that kind of powerful technology, not yet anyway. I'm guessing forcefield but if we don't have that technology... " I trail off as everyone looks at me, astonished. I blush. "Sorry, I'm kinda a genius."

The Doctor looks at me with a grin on his face, then at Martha. "Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda to check out Miss. Anderson's hypothesis?" Martha nodded yes. "By the patients' lounge, yeah." "Fancy going out?" The Doctor asks. "We might die." Swales says. "We might not." Martha said. "Oh Martha Jones, I like you. Come on."

We followed Martha towards the balcony. I dropped behind to see how Swales was handling this. I vaguely remember from the T.V. show that she had a hard time adjusting . "How are you?" I asked.

Swales looked at me and said "How are you not freaking out?" Okay. I thought. Not the answer I was looking for. "I'm sort of used to this stuff." I said. Swales raised her eyebrows. "What does that mean?" She asked.

Before I could answer, The Doctor said "We're here." The Doctor turned around to me and saw Swales. "Who said she could come?" The Doctor said.

I glared at him as Swales looked like she was going to cry. "I did." I said to The Doctor. I didn't like how he treated her in the episode. The Doctor glared back and said "Fine. Now, lets go outside." Martha and The Doctor pushed open the doors. I grabbed Swales hand and squeezed it.

We walked out onto the balcony. I took a deep breath, it would be noticed if i didn't. I already knew what caused this, but everyone else needed to find out for themselves. The Doctor looked at me suspiciously.

"You knew we would be safe." The Doctor phrased it like a question but i knew it was a statement. In response, I picked up a penny on the ground and threw it at the invisible barrier. The barrier rippled blue out from the impact spot like someone dropped a rock in a calm lake.

"Well, that explains it." Martha said, completely missing the somewhat silent conversation between The Doctor and me. I glanced at Swales. She was staring at me. _Yep__, __she __listened __all right__._ I thought.

"How does this work?" Swales asked, completely amazed that we could still breath even though she saw the forcefield. The Doctor went into The Doctor mode to explain what happened to Martha and Swales. I barely listened. I noticed noises like engines and knew the situation was about to become more intense.

I turned my attention to the conversation. It was at the point where The Doctor was saying "All those people, suffocating." "But why?" Martha asked. The loud rumble got louder and as the Judoon ships flew over head I said "Heads up, ask them yourself." Three huge spaceships landed aways away.

"Aliens." Said Swales, shocked. "Real, proper aliens." Added Martha. The Doctor stared at the ship, resentment in his eyes. "Judoon." The Doctor and I said at the same time. The Doctor spun around and said "WHAT?" I shrugged. "You already know how I know." I told him. "And no, I couldn't have told you earlier. Time lines and all that." The Doctor glared at me "We'll talk later."

Swales raised her hand. "Um, If I might interrupt, who are the Judoon and how do you two know their name?" Martha jumped in. "Yes, Doctor, how do you know their name and If I'm not mistaken, you didn't know that Miss. Anderson knew about them either."

I grimaced. "Long story, very long and we don't have time. I'll tell it after this is all done." The Doctor took over. "Their called Judoon. Their not so bad, compared to others." "Others?" Swales said faintly. I looked at Swales and said with a grin "Oh yes." Then I rattled off some species that I knew. "Judoon, of course, Slitheen, Sontarans, Slurians, Plasmavores, Timelords, and many more." I thought that this was a way I could help without any clear help, but I did emphasise Plasmavores. The Doctors eyes narrowed as he noticed and I winked.

"Oh." Martha and Swales said weekly. They stayed silent so The Doctor said "Do you want to get closer?" Despite being overwhelmed, both Swales and Martha nodded. The Doctor took off running. "Oh, I just love this part." I said quietly. Martha overheard and gave me a look of puzzlement. I winked and continued running.

_End __of __Part__ 1_

* * *

_**A**__**/**__**N**_**: ****I ****had ****a ****lot ****of ****fun ****writing ****this ****episode****. ****I****'****m ****currently ****thinking ****of ****more ****times ****where ****I ****can ****have ****The ****Doctor ****bug ****Susan****a bout ****his ****future ****or ****Susana ****wondering ****what ****she ****can ****and ****can****'****t ****tell ****him ****on ****their ****adventures****.**

_**Disclaimer**_**: ****I ****don****'****t ****own ****Doctor ****Who ****even ****though ****I ****wish ****I ****did****. ****I ****only ****own ****my ****OC****'****s ****and ****certain ****plots****.**


	7. Smith, Jones and Anderson- Part 2

**Smith****, ****Jones****and ****Anderson****- ****Part**** 2**

_Martha __over heard __and __gave __me __a __look __of __puzzlement__. __I __winked __and __continued __running__._

Once we got to the main lobby, the Judoons were coming through the doors. We crouched behind the plant on the upper level, looking down on the lobby below us. People screamed and ran, crouching down behind anything they could find.

"Doctor, what are they doing?" Martha Jones asked. "Cataloguing." I say. The Doctor gave me one of those glares again and says "They are basically like police-for-hire. More like thugs." "So, they are looking for someone." Swales commented.

I glance at her. "Basically." The Doctor groans. "Looks like they're looking for someone who is non-human, which is very bad news for me." Martha and Swales look at him. "Why?" They both ask. I groan. "Isn't it obvious?" Martha and Swales turn to look at me and both say "No." At the same time. "Are you a alien too?" Swales asked me.

"No. Full human." I said. "Though..." "Though what?" They both asked. "I'm kinda out of my time, this is 2007, right?" "Yes." Martha said with a shaky voice. I smiled. " Try to guess." "1997?" Swales said shakily. "Nope." I said. "2001?" Martha guessed. "Susan." The Doctor said warningly. "2013." I said quickly. "I don't believe you." Swales said.

"Well, if aliens do exist, maybe time travel exists as well." Martha put in. The Doctor crouches back over to us. "Hey, I'm trying to save this hospital and all it's occupants over here so save the chit chat for later will you?" I giggle and say "Touchy, touchy."

The Doctor groans and says "Now, we know that they're after a subject that's non-human that mingled with the patents to hide itself. Now it makes sense. They had to bring the hospital up here because they don't have any jurisdiction on Earth, but the moon is neutral ground."

"So," I said. "They bring us up here, come in, catalogue us until they find their subject, if not..." I trail away, fully knowing that they will kill all of us. The Doctor took over "They terminate the whole hospital." Swales and Martha swallow. "No pressure or anything." I joked. Martha glares at me. "Okay, no joking." I said.

"So, who are we looking for?" Swales asks. The Doctor looks at me expectantly. I groan and say "Species listing, earlier, remember?" The Doctor's eyes narrow and he says "Plasmavor." "Yup." I said.

We moved on from the main lobby to a room on one of the upper floors. The Doctor immediately sat in front of a computer to check the records. I went into companion mode. "Okay, Swales, I need you for a look out. Report back when the Judoon are two floors below us." Swales nodded and left.

"Martha," I hesitated, I know I should send her to Mr. Stoker, but I felt that I should protect her from seeing more deaths than she sees on the T.V. series. "You stay here and help The Doctor." I continued. "I'll help Swales keep watch." Martha nods and goes to stand behind The Doctor.

I took a deep breath and go and find Mr. Stoker. _I __wonder __if __I __changed __things__._ I thought. _Oh __well__, __I__'__ve __changed __things __enough __by __being __in __this __universe__. __There's __probably __some __parallel __me __running __around __out __there__._

As I neared Mr. Stokers office, I slowed my pace and snook up, thinking about what happens in this episode. I stop right outside his door and instantly hear sucking. I close my eyes, then open them. Then I barge into the room saying "Mr. Stoker! How did we end up on the moon?" I yelled. "I was reading peacefully until, bam, we're on the moon. I can sue you for..." I trailed off as I noticed the plasmavore sucking Mr. Stokers blood.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" The Plasmavore asked. She turned to her guards and said close the door." One of the two Slabs, I finally remembered what they were called, slammed the door as the other grabbed both of my arms and held them behind my back. "Hey!" I yelled.

The Plasmavor pointed to the slab that closed the door. "You beat her up and leave her in a chair tied up. But first, I have to finish assimilating that male human's tasty blood." As the Slab moved closer to me, I began to panic, I knew it wasn't possible for me to try to escape both Slabs, but talking always slows things down.

"Hey, lady, if you are a lady." She did not turn around, so I tried a different angle. "Plasmavore!" I said. The Plasmavor whipped around and said "What?" She motioned for the Slab to stop. "Under the Shadow Proclamation, article...three, I order you to stand down." "Oh, this is new." The Plasmavor hummed. "I did not know that the Shadow Proclamation was so slow on recruits that it had to go for humans." She said humans like we were some kind of pest. I spat at her.

"Well," I started to say, then the door opened and Martha came running in saying "Mr. Stoker..." and skidded to a halt. Her face paled as she realized the situation. "Martha, just run!" I cried at the same time the Plasmavor said "Kill her." and pointed to Martha. Martha looked at me, clearly wanting to help, I gave a weak smile and she turned and ran, the slab closely following.

"So much inconveniences today. I'll just have to deal with you myself." The Palsmavor growled. She took out another clean straw from her purse. The Slab turned my head so that a clear access to my neck was visible. I struggled even more as she came closer. She patted my neck and then pain, excruciating pain. My eyes started to close. _This __is __it__?_ I thought. _My __first __real __adventure __with __The __Doctor __and __I __get __killed__?_ Then, I blanked out.

I woke up to the sound of The Doctor's sonic screwdriver doing it's work. I don't open my eyes when I heard talking. I was curious to what happened. "Will she be Okay?" Martha's voice sounded panicked. "When she wakes up, she'll have a slight headache, and possibly need a blood transfusion later, but other than that, fine." "That's fine?" Martha asked. "I'm just thankful that we got here in time." The Doctor replied.

I decided to open my eyes and that point, groaning as I did. "Susan!" Exclaimed Martha, hugging me. "When I saw you just lying there, I thought you were dead." "Apparently not." I said. "I got to say, being from a parallel universe sometimes has it's perks." Martha's eyes widened. "Yo- you're from a parallel universe?"

"Yep." The Doctor said. "Wait." I said. "Where is Swales?" The Doctor said "Helping the patients. Now, we don't have much time, so lets not go into that right now. We need to find that Plasmavor." The Doctor helps me up as I glare at him and start, as I'm beginning to call it, running time. I stop in front of a MRI sign that was about one hundred feet from Mr. Stokes office. I fold my arms and wait impatiently for The Doctor and Martha to stop running and realize I'm not there.

After they get a halfway down the hall, I call out "Martha!" They turn around and see me standing in the middle of the hallway. "Well come on!" The Doctor calls. I sigh and point up to the sign. Just as the end stairway closest to me bursts open and Judoon. The Doctor and Martha race back to me.

"I need time, you two have to stop the Judoon for me." "What do we do?" Martha asked. The Doctor hesitated and then said to the both of us "Listen, this means nothing, it could save everyone in this hospital and it means nothing at all, all right?" The Doctor asked. Then The Doctor pulled me into a kiss. I was stunned. I expected him to kiss Martha, like he did in the show, not me.

After what felt like an eternity, The Doctor pulled back, nodded, and went off down to the MRI to save the hospital. I stared after him. Martha giggles and said to me "That was nothing?" "Shut up." I said. Then the Judoon came up to them, still in formation. One of the Judoon held there scanner up to her.

"Human." Suddenly the scanner changed it's beets. "Wait. Non-Human traces detected." The Judoon forced her back into a wall and she hit it painfully. "What are you?" The Judoon growled. I forced myself to remain calm as he continued scanning me. "Confirmed. Human with Non-Human traces." The Judoon pulled out a single piece of paper from his pocket. I took it and asked "What do I need this for?" The Judoon grunted "Compensation."

After, the Judoon marched off in the direction that The Doctor had gone. "Come on." I said to Martha. We ran after the Judoon.

The Judoon soon found the MRI room and burst in with Martha and I close behind. I gasp as I see The Doctor just laying on the ground. Martha and I try to run to him, but the Judoon hold us back. "Now look what you have done" The Plasmavore says. She turns white as she recognizes me and Martha.

One of the Judoon take the scanner and point it at The Doctor. "Confirmation, deceased." The Judoon replied. "NO!" Cries Martha. I just stare in shock. I know he lives, but if we don't do something, the time line changes. "Wait!"I cried. "Case closed." The Judoon huffed. I cross my arms and yell at them "Stop! That's a plasmavore. She assimilated The Doctor's blood. A Time Lord's blood." I emphasised Time Lord. The Judoon stop, turn around and the leader said. "Your human, how do you know more of us?"

I smiled and said "Wouldn't you like to know. Under the Shadow Proclamation, article five, I order you to scan that Plasmavore." I didn't expect it to work but the lead Judoon took the scanner and pointed it at the Plasmavore. "Non-Human." "What?" The Plasmavore said with wide eyes.

"Confirmed Plasmavore. Charged with the crime of murdering princess Padrivole Regency Nine." "Well she deserved it." She sneered. "Those pink cheeks and those blond curls and that supreme voice, she was asking for it." "Then you confess?" The Judoon asked her. "Confess? I'm proud of it." She turned to the last Slab and said "Kill them!" She headed off towards the MRI machine.

The Judoons disintegrated the Slab. Then turned back to the Plasmavore. "Charged guilty. Prepare for execution. All the Judoons in the room pulled out there phasers and fired at the Plasmavore as she was saying "You will burn with me, Burn in he-" She exploded. "Case closed." The leader said.

"What did she mean, burn with me." Martha asked. She turns to the Judoon and said "I think she did something to that MRI machine." The Judoon scanned it and said "Scans detect lethal acceleration of mono magnetic pulse." Martha drew in a deep breath "Can you stop it?"

The Judoon looked at her, "Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate." The Judoon turned and began to leave the room. I ran over to the manual and started to read it, very fast. Vaguely I hear Martha yelling "Wait, come back! We're all going to die and it's going to be your fault!" Martha runs back to the room and says to me "What are you doing?"

"Reading." I said without looking up. "Okay, there's enough time for that late-" Martha cuts off as she sees what I'm reading. "CPR." I said. "Doctor, now." "On it." Martha said. I tried to slow my breathing to not waste oxygen but it didn't help. I heard Martha muttering "One Two Three Four, One Two Three Four." "Martha" I say. "Two hearts." I reminded her. "Oh,"she said and started doing it to both.

I found something. I stood up and inched my way over to the computer and started typing frantically. I was running out of air fast. I glanced up as Martha fell to the ground saying "Doctor, The machine. She did something." And blanked out. I typed as fast as I could but my legs gave away and I fell to the floor at the time The Doctor entered, army crawling style, into the small alcove.

"Doctor." I whispered as I lay on the floor trying desperately to breath. "Mono magnetic pulse." The Doctor nods as his eyes widen. I close my eyes and blacked out for the second time that day.

After we left the hospital, The Doctor took me back to the Tardis, gave me a blood transfusion of A positive blood and pain killers. About twenty minutes after, I felt a lot better and went to see The Doctor in the control room. I had changed into a cleaner version of what I was wearing earlier.

The Doctor was pacing around the control console, pushing buttons and pulling levers. The Doctor looked up. "Susan, are you feeling better?" I smile and said "Much better, I love these alien meds." The Doctor laughed and said "So, where to now?"

I frown slightly and say "To pick up Martha, of course." The Doctor comes over to me and asks "Why are you so interested in this Jones girl?" I finally grew irritated enough and yell "Because becomes your companion!"

"Oh." The Doctor says. "So, that's why-" I cut in. "That's why I was interested in her. Lets go pick her up." "Fine." The Doctor says. "But only one trip." I smirk. "That's what you always say." The Doctor glares at me and pulls the lever down and the Tardis shakes. "She said that her brother had a party tonight, so lets check the bars." I said.

After checking four bars, we finally found the Jones family in the middle of their argument. "Stop here." The Doctor says. We watch the family going crazy, one running after another, until Martha was the only one left. She spots us, raises her eyebrows. "Come on." The Doctor whispers. We turn around and go into the alleyway where we parked the Tardis.

I noticed the 'Vote for Saxon' signs and know that The Master is already at work. I really wanted to go tearing the signs down but couldn't because The Doctor would be suspicious. We both lean our backs on the corner of the Tardis as Martha Jones walks around the corner.

"I went to the moon today." She says. "A bit more peaceful that down here." The Doctor laughed. "You never even told me who you are." The Doctor and I glance at each other and I say "He's The Doctor and I'm Susan Jane Anderson."

"Yes, I know that bit." She says. Martha looks at me and says "Are you really from a parallel universe?" I just smiled. "What species are you, Doctor." She asked. "Wow, it's not everyday I get to ask that." She grins.

I laugh as The Doctor says "Time Lord and Susan hear is from a parallel Earth. Human from the year 2013." Martha giggles. "So, not prompus at all, then." The Doctor continues. "We just thought, since you helped save all our lives and I've a brand new sonic screwdriver that needs road testing, you might fancy a trip."

"What, into space?" Martha asks. "Well," The Doctor starts but Martha interrupts him. "I can't. I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town and pay the rent, i've got my family going mad..." I giggle. "Martha, if it helps, this bad girl here," I pat the Tardis and The Doctor laughs. "Can travel in time as well."

"Get out of here." Martha says. "We can." The Doctor insists. "Come on now, that's going a bit to far." Martha says, still not believing us. "Well, then." I say. "We'll just have to prove it." The Doctor opens the door to the Tardis and I say "See you on Chancery street about eight hours ago." I winked at her then pull the door firmly closed and the Tardis took off.

The Tardis landed with a thud and The Doctor turned to me and said "Lets go meet this morning's Martha Jones!" I gave a big smile as we headed out the doors and into a crowded street. "Where do you think she is, Doctor?" I asked, looking through all those people. Then The Doctor said "There!"

We saw Martha walking down the street talking to someone on her cell phone. Only I knew that it was Martha's family beginning to go crazy. We looked at each other, grinned, then raced over to Martha. Martha frowned and shut her phone as The Doctor said "Like so, see." I was grinning wildly as I picked up the tie that The Doctor took off and dropped on the ground. "Told you so, Martha." I said. Then we both ran off, laughing to the Tardis and back to Martha in the alleyway.

As I opened the door and stepped out, still holding the tie and saw a stunned Martha as she realises we were right. The Doctor followed, closing the door behind him. He snatched back the tie from me and put it back on. "No, no no, no. That was this morning. Oh my God! You travelled in time! But, hold on, if you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go into work?"

I laughed. "It's the rules of time travel. Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden." The Doctor cut in. "Except for cheap tricks." Martha's eyes were wide as she said "And that's your spaceship." "Yep." The Doctor said. "It's called the Tardis." I jumped in for another of my favourite lines "Time and Relative Dimension in Space." The Doctor and I said at the same time. "Your spaceship's made of wood. There's not much room. We'd be a bit intimate."

I laughed. "Oh Martha, with The Doctor, anything is possible." The Doctor pushed the Door open and said "Take a look." Martha stepped in, we followed her but then Martha stepped back out again. "Oh, no, no. But it's just a box." She ran around the outside of the Tardis. I looked at The Doctor who was trying not to laugh.

"But it's huge! How does it do that? It's wood!" Martha knocked on the Tardis doors just to check. "Yep, that's wood. It's like a box, with a room just rammed in!" Martha stepped back in the Tardis and said one of my other favourite lines. "It's bigger on the inside!" The Doctor mouthed it along with her and I laughed.

"Really?" I said. "I hadn't noticed that?" Martha hit me on my arm, softly. "Hey, I'm a little new to this stuff. The Doctor said "All right, lets get going." But Martha said " But isn't there like a crew?" Martha looked at The Doctor. "Martha." I warned, glancing at The Doctor. "Just me, well Susan as well, but she can't fly the Tardis."

"Not yet." I said. "You promised me flight lessons." The Doctor looked confused. "I did?" "Yes, you did." I said. "OK, fine." The Doctor turned back to Martha. "Just one trip to say 'thanks'. You get one trip, then back home. I'd rather it just be me and Susan."

The Doctor pressed a couple of buttons and pulled a lever before asking "Ready?" "No." Martha said. The Doctor ignored that and said "Off we go!" he pulled the lever down and the Tardis went off. "Blimey, it's a bit bumpy!"

"Welcome aboard, Miss. Jones." The Doctor said. "It's my pleasure, Mr. Smith, Miss. Anderson." Martha laughed as the Tardis took off on it's course to London with William Shakespeare.

_Next__- __The __Shakespeare __Code__- __Part__ 1_

* * *

_**A**__**/**__**N**__**:**_**I ****will ****post ****the ****next ****two ****chapter****'****s ****on ****the**** 15****th ****of ****July****. ****Then ****I ****will ****resume ****normal ****updating****.**

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_**I ****do ****not ****own ****Doctor ****Who****. ****I ****only ****own ****my ****OC****'****s ****and ****certain ****plots**


	8. The Shakespeare Code- Part 1

**So, back to the land with the internet! I will be posting 2 chapters today and then I will go back to the regular schedule on Thursday.**

* * *

**The ****Shakespeare ****Code****- ****Part**** 1**

_Martha __laughed __as __the __Tardis __took __us __off __on __it__'__s __course __toward __London __with __Shakespeare__._

Martha and I held onto the console as The Doctor fiddled with buttons and levers. "But how do you travel in time? What makes it go?" Martha asked The Doctor.

"Oh that will just take all the fun and mystery out of it." The Doctor remarked. "Martha you don't want to know, trust me."

"Now, make the most of it, I promised you one trip and one trip only." The Doctor told Martha as I rolled my eyes. "Out there," The Doctor pointed to the door. "Is a brave new world." I smiled at Martha and asked "Are you ready?"

"Yes, no, yes?" Martha said quickly. I laughed. "You'll get used to it, I promise." I grabbed Martha's hand as we ran to the door. I let Martha open the Tardis door out into Elizabethan England.

We enter into a normal Elizabethan street and people were doing their everyday routines. Martha looks at me, then at The Doctor. I am smiling widely and I don't care who sees it. "Oh, you are so kidding me. Oh my God! We did it! We traveled in time! Where are we? No, sorry. I gotta get used to this whole new language. When are we?" Martha exclaimed.

The Doctor looked up and quickly pulled Martha and me back as a man dumped contents of a chamber pot out a balcony window saying "Mind the loo!" after he dumped it. I shout back at him "Say that before you dump it, you moron!"

The Doctor said "Language." But I saw him trying not to laugh and he answered Martha's question "Somewhere before the invention of the toilet," The Doctor said, still trying not to laugh at my earlier comment. "Sorry about that."

"I've seen worse." Martha replied. I've worked the late night shift at A and E. But are we safe? I mean, can we more around and stuff?" Martha asks, which I think is a brilliant question. The Doctor looks at Martha strangely. "Yes, of course we can, why do you ask?"

I laugh and answer him. "She's talking about all those science fiction films where if you step on a butterfly, you change the future of the human race." I said, stealing Martha's line. Martha looked at me weird. I knew she was thinking that she was going to say that, but I didn't want to get into details about it because it all lead to me being stuck in this universe.

Thankfully The Doctor responded with "Well, tell you what then, don't step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you?" Martha recovered quickly and said "What if, I dunno, what If...I kill my grandfather?" "You planning to?" I ask jokingly. "No." Martha says. "Well then." I say. "You have nothing to worry about."

"This is London, yes?" Martha asks. "I think so." The Doctor replies. "Right about 1599." "But hold on, am I alright? I'm not gonna get carted off as a slave, am I?" "Martha listen." I said to her. "I know almost every hand to hand combat there is, on Earth anyway, I won't let anyone take you."

The Doctor cut in saying "Just walk about the place like you own it. Works for me and I'm an alien. Besides, you'd be surprised. Elizabethan England is not so different from the 21st century. Look over there." The Doctor pointed to a man shoveling manure as we started to walk down the street. "They've got recycling, water cooler movement."

We passe a man predicting the future. "...and the world will be consumed by flame!" I laughed slightly and turned it into a cough when The Doctor glanced at me. I couldn't help thinking about how he will be right in only about a day.

"And global warming." The Doctor continues. The Doctor stops at a bend and I see what I know to be the Globe Theater in the distance. I grew more excited because I knew we were going to see a real Shakespeare play about to be performed.

"Oh, yes, and entertainment! Popular entertainment for the masses. If i'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark right next to the Globe Theater!" Martha and I gasp and I say "Is Shakespeare in there?" I asked.

"Yes, the famous Globe Theater, bran new. Though, strictly speaking it's not a globe, it's a-" I cut in, showing off my genuineness again. "Tetradecagon meaning It has fourteen sides. Did you know that it was only used up till 1613 when a fire breaks out and burned to the ground. It was rebuilt in 1614 and was referred to Globe Two. In 1642, all plays in Globe Two were suspended permanently by parliament under force by the puritans." I suddenly thought of another discreet way of helping The Doctor and said "By the way, the person who built the Globe was the architect named Peter Street." I again, emphasized the name.

The Doctor and Martha were silent for a moment until The Doctor said "Wow." I smiled and said "I know. IQ, by the way, 4.38." The Doctor stares at me in amazement, as did Martha. "Okay, now that we are done with the introduction," The Doctor says. "Hey!" I exclaim and The Doctor continues over me. "Miss Jones, Miss Anderson, would you like to accompany me to the theater?"

Martha nodded with excitement and I say "Yes, of course. Oh, I hope it's Macbeth." Martha looked at me puzzled. "Why Macbeth?" I shrugged and say "I don't know, it was my favorite play in high school."

"Okay, that's not strange at all." Martha says. "Oh stop it." I giggle. The Doctor but in and said "Do I have to drag you two all the way to the theater?" I giggled and say "I would like to see you try."

* * *

After the play was over and the actors were bowing I leaned into close to The Doctor and said "Can we see Macbeth next?" The Doctor replied "What do you like so much about Macbeth?" I shrugged as Martha exclaimed "That was amazing! Just amazing! Where's Shakespeare? I wanna see Shakespeare!"

Martha raised her right fist and pumped it up in the air shouting "Author! Author!" Suddenly she stops and whispers to The Doctor "Do people do that? Do they shout author?" Suddenly a man behind us apparently liked Martha's idea and started shouting it and in a few seconds, the whole theater was chanting it.

I laughed "Well, they do now! Way to go, Martha!" I said and high fived her. She laughed back at me. Then a man that I knew to be shakespeare appeared from behind the curtain and the crowd went wild. Shakespeer bowed once then twice and started blowing kisses into the crowd.

"He's a bit different from his portraits." Martha remarked. The Doctor said "Genius. He's a genius. The most Human Human that there's ever been." "Human human." I say giggling. "Oi!" The Doctor says then continues. "Now we're going to hear him speak! He always chooses the best words. New beautiful, brilliant words."

I laughed along with the crowd as Shakespeare said "Shut your big fat mouths!" "Oh well." The Doctor looked disappointed and Martha says "Never meet your hero's." "You have excellent taste." Shakespeare continued. "I'll give you that." He then pointed to someone's beard up in the front saying "Oh, that's a wig." Everyone laughed.

Shakespeare continued with his speech while I fought the urge to look up in the balcony for the witch whom I knew was there. "Now, I know what you're all thinking. 'Love's Labor's Lost, well that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops! Will the boys get the girls?" Shakespeare hesitates before going on, letting the crowd yell. "Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon enough."

Shakespeare bowed a moment before jerking upright again. I narrowed my eyes, knowing that the witch had cast her spell. "When? Tomorrow night!" The audience cheers, along with Martha but The Doctor and I stay silent. The witches hold over Shakespeare breaks and he looks stunned and says quickly "The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it 'Love's Labor's Won!" The crowd cheers.

My curiosity got the better of me as I turned and saw the young witch up in the balcony, staring at Shakespeer. Suddenly, she looks straight at me, her eyes narrowing. I smile, wink and turn back around.

As we walked back to the Tardis, I say to The Doctor "I memorized every single play and their dates by Shakespeare. I've never heard of 'Love's Labor's Won' and that's saying something." The Doctor looks at me and says "All the words and titles? Every single part?"

I respond by saying "Romeo and Juliet: 'Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.' Julius Caesar: 'Men at some times are masters of their fates: The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars, but in ourselves, that we are underlings.' " I stopped breathed and said "Should I continue?"

The Doctor and Martha just stared at me and I said "Remember, IQ 4.38." The Doctor grines and said "Yep you know the plays alright. Love's Labor's Won is a lost play. It doesn't exist, or it shouldn't, only in rumors. It's mentioned in the list of his plays, but never ever turns up. No one knows why." The Doctor looked at me, expectantly. I sigh and said "Doctor, you know I have to let you figure things out for yourself. But I can give you some hints, but not right now. And Martha, before you ask, I'll explain later."

Martha closed her mouth and replied "Okay. So, how come it disappeared in the first place?" I looked at The Doctor and he said "Well, I was just gonna give you a quick little trip in the Tardis, but I suppose we could stay a bit longer." Martha smiled and I nudged her side with my elbow "Told ya."

"Well..." I say "We should start by finding the inn where Shakespeare is staying." The Doctor glances at me, suspiciously and I just smile. The Doctor raised his eyebrows and took us to find the inn.

* * *

After a while of walking, and a lot of inn visiting, we finally arrived at the Elephant Inn, where I was pretty sure Shakespeare was there because it looked a lot like the episode. We heard talking as we went up the stairs. "I've just got the final scene to go," Shakespeare was saying. "You'll get it by morning."

The Doctor knocked on the open door and said "Hello! Excuse us, we're not interrupting are we?" The Doctor continued as I spotted the witch from earlier. We locked eyes and I backed out of the room in the hallway while The Doctor was distracted.

After a few moments, the witch followed. I whispered "I know who you are and why you are here. Now, if you do anything to mess with the Earth or it's history, let you be warned. It is protected. Do you hear me?"

"The woman whispered back "How could any human know of us?" I smiled and said "Someone is always watching." "Susan?" The Doctor called. I cleared my throat and replied "I'll be there in a moment!"

"Don't think you'll get away with this." The women said. "I'm counting on it." I say and walk past her into Shakespeare's room. "Sorry." I said. The two actors from the play earlier leave while the innkeeper says "Come on lads, I think our William's found his new muses."

I glance at her and said "Rude." "Sweet ladies," Shakespeare said to me and Martha. "Such unusual cloths so...fitted." Martha replied saying "Um, verily, forsooth, egads." I laughed as Martha tried to say the speech of the time.

"No, no. Don't do that. Don't." The Doctor says. I lean close to Martha and whisper "The Tardis translates you." Martha's eyes widen and she whispers back "Cool!" The Doctor took out his psychic paper and showed it to Shakespeare. "I'm Sir Doctor of Tardis and this is my companion Lady Susan Jane Anderson and her maid, Martha Jones." Martha glares at The Doctor and says to Shakespeare "I'm not her maid. I'm her... female companion." Martha says quickly.

"Interesting, that bit of paper. It's blank." The Doctor smiles and says "Oh that's...very clever. That proves it. Absolute genius." Martha butts in. "No, it says so, right there." Martha took the paper, showed it to shakespeare and pointed to what must be our names. "Sir Doctor of Tardis, Lady Susan Jane Anderson and Miss. Martha Jones."

"And I say it's blank." Shakespeare argued. "I took the psychic paper and gave it back to The Doctor saying "Shakespeare's right, that piece of papers blank." The Doctor leaned into Martha while putting the psychic paper in his pocket and explained it to her. "Psychic paper, shows people what you want them to see." Martha nodded, in understanding.

"Psychic." Shakespeare said, testing out the unknown ward with his mouth. "Psychic, psychic, never heard of that word before and words are my trade. Who are you, exactly? More's the point, who is your delicious blackmoor lady's companion and your beautiful snow white lady?" Martha sat back we and said "Excuse me?" at the same time.

Shakespeare says "Oops. Isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric, pale maiden, white rose..." Shakespeare trailed off as Martha, The Doctor and I stare at him and he says "Now that's just creepy." The Doctor says "It's political correctness gone mad. Martha and Susan are from a far off land called...Freedonia."

A man bursts into the room saying "Excuse me! Hold on a moment. This is abominable behavior. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mr. Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed."

Shakespeare responds with "Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it 'round." The Master of the Revels said "I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine. The script now." Shakespeare glared at him. "I can't."

"Then tomorrow's performance is canceled. I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do, 'Love's Labor's Won' will never be played." The Master of the Revels spun around and walked out of the room. We were all silent until I said "Wait for it."

The Doctor glanced at me and said "Wait for what?" Then a scream came from outside, followed by more. "That." I said and we all rushed outside of the inn.

_End __of __Par t__ 1_

_**A**__**/**__**N**__**:**_**Some ****of ****you ****are ****probably ****wondering ****what ****a ****female ****companion ****is****. ****Well ****in ****the ****olden ****times****, ****it ****was ****sort ****of ****like ****having ****a ****baby ****sitter****, ****or ****mentor****, ****but ****all ****the ****time****. ****It****'****s ****not ****a ****maid****, ****more ****like ****a ****paid ****friend ****or ****guardian ****for ****young ****girls until they come of age****It ****was ****unaccustomed ****and ****looked ****down ****upon ****for ****young ****women ****to ****go ****any where ****with out ****them ****till ****they ****got ****married****.**

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_**I ****own ****none ****of ****Doctor ****Who ****but ****my ****OC****'****s ****and ****certain ****plots****. ****I ****also ****don****' ****t****own ****any ****of ****Shakespeare****'****s ****works ****or ****words****, ****he ****does****.**


	9. The Shakespeare Code- Part 2

**The ****Shakespeare ****Code****- ****Part**** 2**

"_Wait __for __it__." __I__said__._

_The __Doctor__ glanced __at __me __and __said__ "__Wait __for __what__?" __Then __a __scream __came __from __outside__, __followed __by __more__. "__That__." __I __said__. __Then __we __all __rushed __outside__._

"It's that bloke!" Martha gasped when we finally made it outside. "The Master of Revels." I contributed. "What's wrong with him?" The Doctor asked, frowned then ran over to the choking man saying "Leave it to me...I'm a doctor."

Martha said "So am I, near enough." Martha ran over also. I ran over, not saying anything, but deep in thought, thinking of witchcraft. Shakespeare followed, interested. This was more action than he hoped tonight, I bet.

The Master of Revels fell to his knees and down on his back. I reached Martha and The Doctor just as she was about to start CPR. "Martha." I warned as she moved to give him mouth-to- mouth. Water started to gush from his mouth. Martha jumped back saying "What the hell?"

The Doctor looked puzzled and said "I've never seen a death like it. His lungs are full of water, he drowned, and then... a blow to the heart, an invisible blow." Suddenly, The Doctor stood up and said to the innkeeper "Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural, if unfortunate, demise. Call a constable and have him taken away."

"Yes, sir." The innkeeper turned around to go off and the witch from earlier said "I'll do it, ma'am." She and I locked eyes again and then she turned off to go call the constable. "Why are you telling them that?" Martha hissed at The Doctor.

The Doctor responded by saying "They still have one foot stuck in The Dark Ages. If we tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft." Martha froze for a second and then said "Okay, what was it then?"

"Witchcraft." The Doctor replied. I was still staring off in the direction that the witch had gone.

* * *

After returning to Shakespeare's rooms, The Doctor went to find the innkeeper for rooms. Once The Doctor got back he said "I found us a room, it's right across from this one." Shakespeare said "Poor Linley. So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?"

Martha immediately said "Where a woman can do what she likes." I spoke up. "I work for my government, protecting it anyway I can, or at least I use to." I said the end part softly so only Martha heard me.

Shakespeare looked startled "Protecting it? Are you a soldier?" "Of sorts, yes." "And Doctor, how can a man so young have eyes so old?" The Doctor stayed silent for a moment before replying "I do a lot of reading."

"A tide reply." Shakespeare said, just getting started. "Yeah, that's what I do." He looked at Martha. "You look at him like you're surprised he exists. He's as much of a puzzle to you as he is to me." Then he turned to me. "And you, my pale madden. Secrets have surrounded you your whole life, kept from you. Now you are the one doing the keeping."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw The Doctor glance at me. I stood up and said "I think we should say good night." Martha nodded, still surprised that Shakespeare could deduce all that. "I must work. I have a play to complete. But I'll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor, and I'll discover more about you and this constant performance of yours."

The Doctor replied from the doorway saying "All the world's a stage." I laughed as Shakespeare said "Hm, I might use that. Good night Doctor, Lady Susan and Miss Martha Jones." The Doctor said "Nighty night shakespeare."

We soon entered our room. It was quite small. One bed, desk and a wardrobe. A window was on the far side of the wall. Martha looked around saying "Not exactly five-star, isn't it." The Doctor replied "Oh, it's do."

"i haven't even got a toothbrush." Martha said, stalling. I smirked as The Doctor pulled out a yellow toothbrush. "Contains Venusian spearmint." "So, who's going where? I mean, there's only one bed?" Martha said.

"We'll manage." The Doctor said and plopped himself down on the middle of the bed. I sighed. "Fine. If I have to end up sleeping in that chair, I will." I pointed to the chair by the desk and pouted.

The Doctor and Martha ignored my comment and Martha said "It's all a bit like Harry Potter." "Wait till you read book seven, I cried." I glanced at him and said "Wait till you see the movie of book seven, you'll cry even harder than the book." The Doctor grinned at me and said "Maybe someday I will have to see it."

"But is it real, though?" Martha asked, still confused. "I mean, witches and black magic and all that, it's real?" The Doctor looked at Martha, exasperated. "Of course it isn't!" Martha gave a big sigh. "Well, how am I supposed to know? I've only just started believing in time travel. Give me a break."

"Looks like witchcraft, but it isn't. Can't be." The Doctor looked at me and Martha still standing by the bed. "Aren't you going to bed?" He asked, motioning beside him. I fake choke my self as Martha laughs and I say, after I'm done I said "I'd rather sleep in that chair."

"Okay, suit yourself." The Doctor replies. Agitated enough I go over to the bed and push The Doctor off the bed. "Don't mess with someone who has government training, Doctor." "Hey!" The Doctor yelped as he hit the foor.

Martha and I flopped down on the bed while The Doctor thought to himself "There is such a thing as psychic energy but a human couldn't channel it like that."

I spoke up. "Maybe it's an alien disguised as a human, like the slitheen. But we would hear them farting miles away. It can't be them. No, maybe it's an alien that looks like a human, not a timelord though." The Doctor glances at me and I say "Hey, trying to help."

"I know you are. There's something we're missing. Something really close, staring me right in the face and I can't see it. Rose would know. A friend of mine, Rose. Right now, she'd say exactly the right thing..." The Doctor sighed and I couldn't help but wonder if I could tell him he would see her again.

"Still, can't be helped. You're both novices, never mind." "Great." Martha said and whispered to me "Who's Rose." "His previous companion who's currently in a situation like mine." I whispered back. I knew The Doctor could hear me, superior hearing and all, so I said currently instead of permanently. I was pretty sure The Doctor noticed my wording of my answer.

Martha stayed quiet till I realized she had fallen asleep. I stayed up, waiting for the innkeeper's scream which I knew was coming.

* * *

I finally heard the scream sometime past midnight. I jumped up out of bed and ran to Shakespeare's room with The Doctor and a sleepy Martha trailing behind me. I saw Shakespeare awake with a start as I came and said "Wha... what was that?"

I ran to the window as The Doctor and Martha leaned down to check that the innkeeper was dead. I saw the witch that I chatted with earlier in the evening. She waved at me, smiling and cackled off, flying away on her broomstick. _Okay__, __that__'__s __just __cheating__._ I thought.

I heard The Doctor say "Her heart gave out. She died of fright." I called out to them saying "Doctor, you should see this." The Doctor got up and ran over, with Martha not far on his tail. "What did you see?" The Doctor said, worried. I swallowed and said "A witch."

Sometime later, The Doctor, Martha and I were sitting around Shakespeare's Desk, still stunned at what happened to the innkeeper. "Oh sweet Dolly Bailey." Shakespeare greaved. "She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place. We all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit."

"Rage, rage against the dying of the light." The Doctor told Shakespeare. Apparently he liked it and said "I might use that." I giggled and said "You can't. It's someone elses." Martha stepped in saying "But the thing is, The Master Reveler drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright, and they were both connected to you."

"You're accusing me?" Shakespeare couldn't contain his shock. "No." Martha said. "But Susan saw a witch, flying away on a broomstick and you've written about witches." Shakespeare looked puzzled. "I have? When was that?"

I leaned to Martha and said "Not quite yet." Shakespeare's face was in deep thought. "Peter Street spoke of witches." As soon as he said that name, The Doctor looked at me and said "You said his name earlier when describing the Globe Theatre." I looked back at The Doctor and said "Yes I did."

The Doctor continued. "You knew that name was important, didn't you?" I said nothing. Martha broke the silence to say "Who's Peter Street?" I looked at Martha exasperated. "I told you earlier, you know, when we arrived. He's the architect of the Globe."

"The architect." The Doctor mumbled. I leaned in close to Martha. "Now he realizes." I told her, smirking. "Hold on. The architect!" The Doctor faceplants his head into his palm. "The Globe! Come on!" The Doctor ran out of the room followed by Martha.

I said to Shakespeare as he slowly got out of his seat to follow "I love the running part." Shakespeare mumbled something not intelligent and I laughed and said "It's what you get from being around The Doctor."

* * *

The Doctor stood and I stood in the pit of the theatre while Shakespeare and Martha stood on stage, looking around for clues. "The columns there, right?" The Doctor pointed to one of the columns. "Fourteen sides...I've always wondered but never asked." The Doctor looked at Shakespeare and said "Tell me, Will. Why fourteen sides?"

"It was the shape Peter Street thought best, that's all." Shakespeare said. The Doctor did not seem convinced. "Why does that ring a bell? Fourteen..." The Doctor trailed off and I said "There are fourteen lines in a sonnet." "So there is, Good point." The Doctor told me.

"Words and shapes, following the same design. Fourteen lines, fourteen sides, fourteen factets... tetradecagon..." The Doctor said. Shakespeare looked confused. "But this is just a theatre!" He exclaimed.

I answered, "Oh but a theatre's magic, isn't it? You should know. Stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis at the tight time... oh you can make men weep, or cry with joy, change them. You can change people's minds with words in this place. And if you exaggerate that..." I trailed off, letting The Doctor figure the rest out.

The Doctor just stared at me. "It's like your police box!" Martha said, snapping The Doctor out of his stare. "Small wooden box with all that power inside." "Oh Martha, Susan I like you." Martha blushed and I looked away.

"Tell you what, though." The Doctor looked at William Shakespeare and said "Peter Street would know. Can we talk to him?" William looked sad. "You won't get an answer. A month after finishing this place... he lost his mind."

I muttered so only The Doctor could hear me "That sounds fishy." Martha looked at Will. "Why? What happened?" Shakespeare replied "Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled."

"Where is he now?" The Doctor asked William. "Bedlam." I gasped and covered my mouth because I learned about it in school once for a project in health. "And you put your friend in there?" I snapped at will.

Martha looked even more confused. "What's Bedlam?" I let The Doctor answer. "Originally Bethlem Hospital. It's a madhouse now though. We're gonna go there. Right now. Come on." The Doctor turned and stormed out of the theatre with Martha and me close behind.

"Wait!" Shakespeare called. "I'm coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand!" William took off running toward us, trying to catch up. He passed two of his cast and said "Ralph, the last scene as promised. Copy it, hand it around. Learn it. Speak it. Back before curtain up. Remember kid, project. Eyes and teeth. You never know. The Queen might turn up. As if, she never does."

I caught up to the Doctor and Martha fell behind to walk with William Shakespeare. I heard Will try to flirt with Martha while I struck up a conversation with The Doctor. "Doctor, I have a question and I want an answer." The Doctor glanced at me and said "What is it, Susan?" I took a breath and said "Is there any way that I could contact my family? At least to let them know I'm alive."

The Doctor sighed and of course The Doctor dodges the question by turning his attention to Shakespeare saying "Come on, we can all have a good flirt later." Shakespeare grins and says "Is that a promise, Doctor?"

Martha laughs and says "Fifty-seven academics just punched the air." "Tell me about it." The Doctor says before yelling back to them saying "Now move!" I sighed and told myself that The Doctor will have to tell me someday as I ran after him.

_End __of __Part__ 2_

* * *

_**A**__**/**__**N**__**:**_**I****'****m ****back****! ****Home ****sweet ****home****! ****I ****will ****continue ****posting ****regularly ****this ****coming ****Thursday****.**

_**Disclaimer**_**: ****I ****don****'****t ****own ****Doctor W****ho ****but ****I ****do ****own ****my ****OC****'****s ****and ****certain ****plots**

_**Review**__**'**__**s**__**: **_**Please ****Review**


	10. The Shakespeare Code- Part 3

**The ****Shakespeare ****Code****- ****Part**** 3**

_I __sighed __and __told __my self __that __The __Doctor __will __have __to __tell __me __someday __as __I __ran __after __him__._

Once we reached Bedlam I saw two statues of angels. I shivered and avoided making eye contact, just in case. The mad house was in a very old building with about five stories. It looked like one of those places where a horror film would take place. Everyone was silent until we got inside.

Once inside, I could hear the groans and shouts of the inmates, trying to call out for help. Martha's eyes widened at the site and Shakespeare tensed. The Doctor stayed silent and I just stared silently. I was getting angry and did not care who saw it, or took it out on.

A warden came to us and asked us why we were here. I spoke up. "We are here to visit Peter Street, the Globe architect. And before you ask, we do not want any 'entertainment'." I snapped. The Doctor put a hand on my right shoulder. I calmed down, but not by much. The warden opened his mouth and closed it several times. He was probably thinking when had a women had yelled at him last.

"Very, well. Follow me." The Warden turned down the hallway and we followed. Martha lost it and snapped at Shakespeare. "How could you put your friend in here?" William looked down and said "I've been mad. I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves it's purpose."

Martha looked astonished. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't...what happened." Before Shakespeare could answer, I cut in and said softly "You lost your son to the Black Death." Will nodded his head and said "My only boy. I wasn't even there when he passed on."

"I'm really sorry will." Martha said. "I am too." I added. "It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be..." Shakespeare paused and said "Oh, that's quite good." I giggled and said "You should write that down."

Will thought about it and said "Hmm, maybe not. A bit pretentious?" The Doctor gave sort of a shrug and before he could answer we got to the cell with Peter Street. The warden warned us by saying "They can be dangerous, m'lord. Don't know their own strength." I whipped my body around to look at the warden with such intensity that he took a step back. "I think it helps if you don't whip them! Now get out!" I pointed at the door.

The Warden got out of the cell as fast as he could, and locked us in. I looked at Peter Street sadly. He was crouched up against the wall, muttering to himself. I let The Doctor walk over to him and do his Timelord stuff.

I barely listened, just stared at the spot that I knew the which would appear. Then I heard the words "...All Hallows Street." I saw the witch appear saying "Too many words!" The Doctor whirled around to see the witch and instinctively backed up to protect his companions. I stepped up to stand next to The Doctor. "Get back." The Doctor whispered. I shook my head 'no'. This witch was not the one I had talked with before. It was much older and looked more like a proper witch.

The witch took a shaky hand out towards Perter Street saying "Just one touch of the heart." I jumped between Peter and the witch, knowing that being from a different universe would protect me. I would not see more people die. The witch touched me with her hand as The Doctor shouted "Susan, no!"

But I continued to stand, even though I was in excruciating pain. In amazement the witch drew back her hand and said frightened "What are you?" I smiled and warned her "Be careful who you anger. By the way, since you ignored my earlier warnings, I will give you one more. Just one. If you don't leave this planet right now, I won't hesitate to destroy you."

"Never." The witch crackled. "This planet is mine!" "Well then." I smiled. "You have just made another enemy that knows your name." The witch looked astonished. "No human could possibly know of us." I smiled even more and said "Want to bet? I name thee Carrionite!" The Carrionite screamed and vanished from sight. I put out a hand to lean on the wall. I was still in pain. _How __come __on __every __adventure __that __I __go __on__, __I __end __up __getting __hurt__?_ I thought to myself. _At __least __I __saved __Peter_.

The Doctor ran over and said "Susan, are you all right?" I swallowed and said "I'll be fine." Martha came over and said "Okay, what the hell was that?" "That, Martha," The Doctor said turning to face her "Was a naming. There's a power in names." The Doctor frowned. "That's old magic. Susan, there must be something you can tell us that will even the odds."

"But you said that there's no such thing as magic. You said it was science." Martha said. "Well, it is." The Doctor countered. I took my hand off the wall and said to Martha "Think of it this way. If people from the BC era could somehow travel into the future and see things like-" I stopped, noticing Shakespeare was inching closer to our conversation.

I started again, but this time in a whisper "Like cars, and planes, they would think that it is magic even though we call it science. So, the quote witches end-quote, must be very advanced for us to think that they have magic but in reality it's only science." Martha looked blank as she said "You lost me at BC era."

The Doctor decided to help me out. "It's just another form of science. Humans, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of number, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead."

"Use them for what?" Shakespeare said. We all jumped and The Doctor said "The end of the world."

* * *

Once we were back to the inn where Shakespeare was staying, Will was splashing cold water over his face. Martha was watching the Doctor pace about while sitting on a chair and I was sitting on Will's bed while staring out the window.

The Doctor said while continuing to pace "The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend." "Oh Doctor." I said. "Every legend is based off of a truth. The legend is when that truth got stretched."

"Very wise." Shakespeare said. "I'm going for real." He added while he dried off his wet face with a towel. "Okay." Martha said. "Now that we have identified them, what are they after? They use words, so it is connected to the play, but how? What's it all for?"

"A new empire on Earth." The Doctor said angrily. "A world of bones and blood and witchcraft." Martha stared at The Doctor and said "But how?" The Doctor says "Well, it's his play." Shakespeare sighed. "I told you, I've done nothing."

"Wait." I jumped off the bed. Everyone looked at me. "What were you doing last night when Dolly came in?" Shakespeare raised an eyebrow and said "Finishing the play." I said softly "What happens on the last page?"

"The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and provoking as usual..." Will trailed off realizing that he had no clue what happened at the end of the play. "Except those last few lines. Funny thing is... I don't remember writing them."

"That's it!" Martha exclaimed. "It's the play! The witches must have used you to write those lines but why..." Martha trailed off. The Doctor jumped in. "They used you, William. They gave you the final words. Like a spell, like a code. 'Love's Labor's Won'- It's a weapon! The right combination or words, spoken at the right place with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! You were right, Susan and Martha, the play's the thing!" The Doctor started walking out, to probably find a map, I suspected, and said looking over his right shoulder at Shakespeare "And yes, you can have that."

I laughed but the look on Shakespeare and Martha's faces were priceless, so I continued laughing. "I...wish I...had a...camera." I breathed, clutching my stomach. I stopped laughing long enough to say to Martha "Yes, he does that alot. You'll get used to it." The Doctor came back in with a map and set it down on the desk. I immediately found All Hallows Street, pointed to it and said "There it is!"

The Doctor said "So, here's the plan. Martha and Susan will come with me to track them down and Shakespeare, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop the play!" I winced. I knew that the witches will stop him. "I'll do it." Will said.

William Shakespeare shook The Doctor's hand saying "All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing. It's marvellous. Good luck Doctor." "Good luck, Shakespeare." As we headed for the door I called out to Will, steeling The Doctor's line. "Once more unto the breach!"

"I like that. Wait a minute...that's one of mine!" The Doctor turned around and said to William "Oh, just shift." I laughed as we ran down the stairs, ready to go on a witch hunt, ignoring the pain from almost being killed earlier.

* * *

We ran through the busy streets of Elizabethan London. I kept up with The Doctor but Martha was a little bit behind. I was about to say something when The Doctor came to a halt and said "All Hallows Street." I stopped but Martha ran into me, knocking us both down onto the ground. "Martha." I groan as I picked myself up. I held out my hand to her, she takes it with surprise and I lift her up. My body protested but the pain was letting up, so I didn't think anything of it.

I brushed all the dirt off my jeans with my hands, looked around and said "Which house?" Immediately, the door in front of us sung open by itself. "I hate when stuff like this happens." I groaned. "You never go in a creepy house that opens the door for you. People always seem to miss that in the horror movies. Same goes for splitting up."

"But I like exploring creepy houses." The Doctor whined. I face palmed. "Anyway, since the witches are in there, we have to go in." The Doctor continued. Martha said "Doctor, I've been wondering... you say the Carrionites want to destroy the Human race, but this is 1599, and Susan over here, has already proved that the Human race is still around in 2013." I winced. "So does that mean it's already determined that we stop them today?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes but I beat him to the answer. "Martha, have you seen 'Back to the Future'?" Martha said "Sort of, wasn't it Marty McFly goes back and changes history?" "Yes." I said. "That movie is right. Time is in a constant flux, anything can be rewritten, including you." "Not everything." The Doctor jumped in. I groaned, not wanting to explain my word choice and said "Can we go in the the creepy house with the witches now?" I whined.

* * *

Once we came to a door at the top of circling wooden stairs that creaked every time you stepped on them. I looked at The Doctor and said "There through here." The Doctor looked annoyed. "You couldn't have told me earlier?" He asked. I gave a sharp look to The Doctor and said "No, I couldn't have."

"What-" Martha started. I turned to her and said "I will tell you when I'm ready and not before." "Ready?" The Doctor cut in, distracting us for the moment, as he opened the door. Inside was exactly like the t.v. show. Old glass bottles and containers on shelves and a big witch cauldron in the middle with the fire beneath it with green and blue flames.

Behind the cauldron was the witch that we had seen earlier in Peter Streets cell. _Dammit _I thought. _I __was __hoping __to __see __the __younger __one __that __I __spoke __with __yesterday__._ "Oh, I think death has been waiting for you a very long time." The Witch said to The Doctor. The Doctor looked startled for a second then it quickly vanished. I spoke up. "Nice set-up you have around here. You could fool almost anyone with this witch cover thing."

"Ah, the impossible human." I winced at her wording, thinking of Clara. **(****A****/****N****: ****later ****on ****in ****the ****series****)** "I hoped to see you again. You have been a puzzle to me. A riddle. No human could have survived my touch which leaves me with two choices. One: You aren't human, but you would smell differently. One is definitely not it. Two. Now two is you are from a parallel universe, am I correct?"

I stared at her with hatred and stayed silent. "Oh, Doctor. A naming only works once." The witch laughed. _It __must __have __read __his __mind__._ I thought. "It cannot kill us but the same cannot be said of you and your companions." The Witch suddenly turned to face Martha. "I name thee Martha Jones." I saw Martha's eyes widen as she fell to the floor. I caught her and laid her down gently. I stood up and faced the witch.

"Oh, you really shouldn't have done that. Now I'm angry. Seeing a human male angry is one thing and you should be scared. But having a human female angry at you, well, you should run for your life because I'm not afraid to take it from you." I ended up yelling the last line. "I don't think you can do that." The witch said. "If I'm not mistaken, you are still in pain from my earlier attempt to kill you, am I not mistaken." The witch held out her and mumbled something while The Doctor said to me "What does she mean?"

Suddenly the pain that was almost going away flared back to life, even harder this time. I grabbed onto The Doctors arm hard as I could and tried to remain conscious. I gave out a tiny moan and bit the inside of my cheek till I felt blood. The Doctor took one look at me and turned back and said to the Carrionite "What are you doing to her?" The witch did not answer but I felt the pain growing and slowly I fell to the floor next to the wall. I was half sitting half lying on the floor.

The Doctor crouched down to me and felt my forehead with the back of his right hand. His eyes widened. "You're burning up." He said. "Just stay awake while I handle this. Don't you dare close your eyes." The only thing I could do was nod. I was getting hotter as The Doctor stood up and said "One thing you should never do, if you value your life, is to get the last surviving Timelord angry."

The witch took a step back and said "Timelord?" "Oh yes, I'm the last of my kind. You might know me better as the Oncoming Storm." The Witch took out a doll and a needle. Seeing the doll and needle reminded her of reading 'The Crucible' during high school. The Doctor saw it two and was trying to get more time by doing the thing he did best, talking.

"Now you might call that magic... I'd call that a DNA replication module." The witch raised an eyebrow and said "What use is your science now?" The witch asked. The Carrionite stabbed the needle into the doll. The Doctor let out a cry of pain, clutched his chest before collapsing on the ground.

I vaguely saw Martha get up. She glanced my way then she paused, not sure what direction to go in. Mine or The Doctors. I swallowed and made the choice for her by saying "Go to The Doctor." Martha nodded but she clearly wanted to help me. The last thing I saw before blacking out was The Doctor and Martha running over to me.

* * *

I woke up in my Tardis bedroom. _Wait__._ I thought. _Why __am __I __in __here__. __I__'__m __supposed __to __be __in __Elizabethan __England__._ I felt something wet against my head. I reached up and felt a damp towel. I felt the Tardis's presence in my head. _About __time __you __woke __up__. __Martha __and __The __Doctor __are __worried__. __You __can__'__t __keep __on __almost __dyeing __on __every __single __adventure __that __you __go __on__._ I groaned. _I __know__._ I said. _I __don__'__t __do __it __on __purpose__. __I __was __like __that __back __at __my __old __job__..._ I trailed off. The Tardis said _I__'__m __sorry __that __I __had __moved__, __but __If __I __hadn__'__t __The __Doctor __would __have __been__ stuck __in __your __universe__._

_I __know__._ I said. The Tardis said _Can __I __let __The __Doctor __and __Martha __know __that __you __are __up__?_ I sighed. _Only __let __The __Doctor __come __in__. __Tell __him __I __want __an __answer __from __my __earlier __question__._ My room got warmer as the Tardis asked _May __I __remind __him __of __the __question__?_ "Yes." I said out loud.

"Tell The Doctor that his time's up to answer my question which is: Is there any way to contact my family? And then tell him this. I know there's a way, you did it for Rose."

* * *

_Next__- __Memories_

**Oh****, ****you ****didn****'****t ****expect ****that ****did ****you****? ****Hehe****, ****Cliffhanger****, ****don****'****t ****hate ****me****. ****And****, ****yes****. ****That ****is ****the ****Tardis ****talking ****to ****Susan****.**

**Please ****Review****.**


	11. Memories- Part 1

**Memories- Part 1  
**

_I __know__._ I said. The Tardis said _Can __I __let __The __Doctor __and __Martha __know __that __you __are __up__?_ I sighed. _Only __let __The __Doctor __come __in__. __Tell __him __I __want __an __answer __from __my __earlier __question__._ My room got warmer as the Tardis asked _May __I __remind __him __of __the __question__?_ "Yes." I said out loud.

"Tell The Doctor that his time's up to answer my question which is: Is there any way to contact my family? And then tell him this. I know there's a way, you did it for Rose."

After a while, I soon regretted my words. I knew that The Doctor still hurt from the loss of Rose, but what I said was just wrong. I knew that The Doctor would not stop by anytime soon so I got out of bed and took a long cold shower. I changed into comfortable grey pants and a sky blue V-neck shirt with a grey camisole underneath it. I let my hair stay down, but moved my hair tie to my wrist.

I picked up the wooden earth violin and started to play Bach's 'Sleepers' Cantata, No. 140 from memorization. Soft, sweet music came from the instrument instantly. I when I was done, I put the violin back on the stand, turned around and jumped. The Doctor was sitting on my bed. "That was really good." He commented.

I noticed that his voice had no emotion. I swallowed and went over and sat next to The Doctor on my bed. I looked down at my hands in my lap and said "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I should know more than anyone what you are going threw. But," I hesitated, not knowing if I could tell him that he will see Rose again.

I glanced at his face. There was no emotion at all. I noticed, with a startled, that there were the beginnings of dark circles underneath his eyes. He wasn't sleeping. I decided to tell him. "If I tell you something that I know from...the T.V..., can you tell me how to contact my parents?"

I watched The Doctor think for a moment then he said "Deal." I breathed out. I hadn't realized that I had been holding my breath. I said with a soft voice "You get to see her again." The Doctor's unemotional face changed into one of shock. "How?" He whispers.

I look down again and say "That I can't tell you. And I also can't tell you why." I looked back at The Doctor. I sighed and said "Do you think that I like this? It's torture to me. Do you think I like withholding information? On adventures outside the Tardis do you think that I don't want to tell you right away what's happening and how you can fix it before people die? Do you know how hard it is?" I breath then before The Doctor can talk, I continue.

"It's worse for me, Doctor. On top of all this I will never get to see my family or friends again. Rose, she gets her family and her friend Micky to support her. Me? I get my childhood dream come true and my worst nightmare at the same time. I have to keep secrets." I almost growled the last sentence. "My parents kept secrets." I am on the verge of crying. It's all coming out. But I wanted it to stay in.

The Doctor wraps his arms around me as I fall against his chest and the tears that were withheld for years came crashing down. "Do you want to talk about it?" The Doctor asks softly. After a while, I respond and say "I try not to think about it but for the last Timelord I will." The Doctor tenses and says "You don't have to if you don't want to."

I sit up and The Doctor lets go of me as I say "The only thing I want you to do is resist the urge to study me." The Doctor looked puzzled and said "Okay. Susan Jane Anderson, I promise not to study you." I smiled slightly and said "Thank you, and please, don't interrupt because I don't think I can get going again if you do."

"Of course I won't interrupt Susan." The Doctor says. "What you are about to hear is considered top secret in my government. Well, more like beyond top secret. Only the president, a five member team of biological researchers and my parents who are the governments top operatives know about this."

I swallowed and said "I will stop dancing around what I am trying to say and just tell you. I was _not_ born. I was grown."

* * *

_Next__- __Memories__- __Part__ 2_

**Sorry ****that ****was ****short****. ****The ****next ****one ****will ****be ****much ****longer****.**

**This ****will ****be ****the ****last ****time ****I ****say ****this****. ****I ****DON****'****T ****OWN ****DOCTOR ****WHO****!**


	12. Memories- Part 2

**Memories****- ****Part**** 2**

I swallowed and said "I will stop dancing around what I am trying to say and just tell you. I was not born. I was grown."

* * *

I glanced at The Doctor. I saw shock and disbelief written across his face. He opened his mouth and before he could say anything I said "Don't. I already know what you are going to say." I stopped for a second then continued. "Let me explain." The Doctor nodded.

"My parents were involved in a secret project that the president personally requested himself. It was called HGE which stood for Human Genetic Engineering. He gathered five scientists together together to try to genetically grow a human. The first few tries where failures. So... he scrapped them." I took a deep breath and continued."

"Then I was made. I was given to two secret agents to raise as their next mission. My parents weren't even married. I wasn't there child." The Doctor took his hand in mine and said softly "How did you find out?"

"Well, my... I don't even know what to call him now... my male legal guardian told me to always be curious, to always learn and never give up. So, one day while I was around 17, I got home and no one was home. I found out later that they were on a mission. It was rare for me to have no one home so, curiosity got the better of me."

"I used the skills my male legal guardian taught me and got into his office. Getting into his office was impossible. Well, at least he told me that. I found a file open on his desk. The project was so top secret that they kept records using pen and paper instead of the computer."

"After I finished reading, I put everything back where it was and left the office the way it was found. When my legal guardian's got home, I didn't say anything. I told them on my 18th birthday that I knew. By then I had finished high school and had one more year in college."

I stopped as all the memories begin to flood back. Then I started up again, but slowly. "Thankfully, the current president that was now running the project took sympathy in me. He told me that I could still continue normal life if I didn't tell anyone. I had to swear under oath."

"So, I did and never told anyone about it. Except you. I graduated college at the top of my class. I went to Harvard, Britain's equivalent of Oxford." I told The Doctor as I saw him get puzzled. His eyes widened and nodded in understanding.

"Most of my life was a lie, Doctor. My parents were just two random secret agents that were given a chance for a top secret mission that they accepted. I wasn't even related to them. I still don't know who I am related to, if I am related to anyone."

I stopped and breathed. "Actually, Doctor. I don't need to say goodbye to my legal guardians. Only one friend. That's all." The Doctor looked at me and said "Are you sure?" I nodded. "I'm sure."

"Well then," The Doctor stopped and started again. "I can try to do what I did for Rose, for you." I nodded and said "I already told you that you see her again. That's the only secret that I'm giving out right now. And by the way, Martha stays."

The Doctor nodded, completely confused. "I'll be back for you once I get us near a sun." I looked up as The Doctor neared my bedroom door. "Doctor." I called out. The Doctor stopped and turned around. "Thanks." I told him.

"No problem Susan Jane Anderson."

* * *

After a few minutes I heard the Tardis say in my head _The __Doctor __is __ready __for __you__._ "Thank you." I said out loud. The Tardis hummed louder in response. I walked to the console room and saw Martha Jones sitting on the couch. She looked up as I came in and smiled and left the room.

I walked over to The Doctor who was at the t.v. like screen and said "You told Martha?" He looked back at me said "No, I just told her to go wait in the Kitchen. Lets get started. Now, say your friends name into the screwdriver over and over again." I looked at him and said "Do you think she will listen?"

"She watched my show, right?" I looked at The Doctor and smiled "Yes, she does and she loves it." I take a deep breath, take The Doctor's sonic screwdriver in both hands and said into it "Lily." I stopped for a minute then The Doctor signaled for me to say it again. "Lily." I said. I stopped for another moment and then said Lily's name again.

I repeated this sequence for at least an hour. The Doctor took his screwdriver back and said to me "Now we wait."

* * *

After a day of waiting by a sun, I was growing irritated. Then during breakfast in the Kitchen with Martha and The Doctor I heard a voice that sounded very far away call out "Susan?!" At the time I was staring down at my plate. I snapped my head up. "What is it?" Martha asked.

I heard Lily's far out voice call again "Susan?!" I look at The Doctor and from my expression The Doctor pieced it together. He and I stood up at the same time and he said "Martha, stay here. We'll be right back."

I took off, running full speed for the console room with The Doctor right behind me. The Doctor said "Now, you only get two minutes otherwise things will be bad." I nodded. The Doctor fiddled with a bunch of controls and suddenly I was in a clearing in a forest. Lily was standing in front of me.

She let out a tiny scream. "S-Susan? Is that you? You look dead." I groaned and said "Doctor, please fix my hologram." Lily gasps and said "I knew it. I knew you weren't dead... wait, did you say Doctor?" Her eyes went wide as The Doctor appeared beside me.

"Yep!" I say. "We defeated the Daleks together." Lily nodded and said "When I saw explosions in space and Daleks exploding everywhere, I realized it either had to be you or The Doctor." Then realization came across her face. Her hand flew to her mouth and said "Oh my God, this is like Bad Wolf Bay."

I nodded and The Doctor said "Does everyone know about my whole history in this universe?" Lily and I nodded. I said "At least, those who watch the show." I turn to Lily "You know what this means. We'll never be able to see each other again." Lily nodded, sobbing quietly. Tears flow down my cheeks.

The Doctor looks at his watch and said "One more minute." "Lily." I say "You were my best friend, well, my only true best friend and I will miss you." Lily nodded and said "And I you." Then she did one of our best friend signature moves. "Live long and prosper." She did the Vulcan hand sign. I smiled and did one back and said "Live long-" The transmission cut out and I was back on the Tardis.

I slowly put my hand down. Tears were flowing down my face and not stopping. I collapsed on the couch, put my feet up and put my arms around my legs. I put my head between my knees and sobbed.

* * *

_Next __Gridlock__- __Part__ 1_

**Please ****Review****.**


	13. Gridlock- Part 1

**Gridlock****- ****Part**** 1**

I awoke in the Tardis control room laying on the couch with a grey blanket covering me and a pillow behind my head. I started to wonder why I wasn't in my bed and then I remembered what happened in the forest.

The whole scenario played out so similar to Rose and The Doctor's good by on Bad Wolf Bay that she now understood what he was going through better. I stood up and looked around. I was alone. I put the blanket down on the couch and went to my room.

I took a warm shower then changed into the same outfit that I wore to the Hospital. I also straightened my hair and put it up in a ponytail. Had a feeling we would be going to New, New... York soon. When I appeared back in the control room, my guess was right.

The Doctor was in the middle of saying "...One trip to the past, so how about a trip to the future." Martha said joyfully "That works for me!" The Doctor caught sight of me and said "Are you going to wear that outfit on all our adventures?"

_So __like __The __Doctor __to __avoid __talking __about __what __just __happened__. _I thought. "Yes." I said. "Though I might change it up from time to time. And yes, the pun was intended." Martha laughed. "How about a different planet?" I suggested, nudging The Doctor along the correct path.

"Can we go to yours?" Martha asked The Doctor. I glanced at The Doctor as I whispered to Martha "Bad topic." The Doctor kept his face calm but I could tell he was trying his best to keep it together. So I said "How about New York?"

Martha frowned and said "Isn't that in the States?" "We call it America, but I wasn't talking about the state, I was talking about the planet." I told Martha. The Doctor snapped back to reality and said "Oh, the planet New, New, New... well fifteen New's and one York." The Doctor stated like it was common knowledge.

The Doctor paced around the Tardis controls, pulling at levers and pushing buttons. The Tardis stopped shaking and a loud thump signaled that we had landed. "Welcome to Five billion years in the future."

Martha's mouth dropped open to form a 'O'. "W-we traveled that far?" I looked at Martha and said "Oh Martha, we can go even farther, but right now we should focus on small steps." Martha looked at me like I was crazy and said "Five billion years is a small step?"

"Yep." I said and smiled. "Let's go outside!" I took Martha's hand and the both of us ran over to the door, with The Doctor behind us. Both Martha and I opened the door and saw that we landed in a narrow alleyway. We kept on walking until we meet up with a larger alleyway that looked the same as it did in the t.v. show. I heard the low rumble of thunder and groaned as it started pouring.

We ran over to an sheltered area where there was a small square t.v. screen mounted into the wall. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the screen. The screen turned on to reveal a woman and a picture of the Statue of Liberty behind her.

"...and the driving should be clear and easy, with fifteen extra lanes open for the New New Jersey express-way." The Women said. The screen changed to view perfect green grass on rolling hills, then the screen panned upwards toward water and a city that clearly shouted 'Future'. To end, a spaceship flew towards the city. Then the screen turned off.

"Oh, that's more like it." The Doctor said. "That looks more like the view we had last time. This must be the lower levels, down in the base of the tower. Some sort of under-city?" Martha looked confused so I whispered "He went here with Rose."

Martha's eyes narrowed but she nodded her head. "I have one question." I said. The Doctor looked at me, surprised and said suspiciously "What?" "If this is part of the city, where is everyone?" Martha's eyes widened and looked around as she realized something was wrong.

The Doctor's eyes widened as well and glared at me. I mentally sighed. Just then, the rain stopped and we walked out from beneath the shelter. Before The Doctor was given a chance to speak, a flap opened up on one of the walls to form sort of a store.

The shopkeeper smiled and said "Oh! You should have said. How long you been there?" Before any of them could answer, the shopkeeper rang a bell and said "Happy! Do you want Happy?" Suddenly the rest of the flaps opened and the shopkeepers yelled out to them. "Happy, lovely lovely, Happy!"

"Anger! Buy some Anger!" Another yelled "Get some Mellow!" Martha looked at all this with wide eyes and said "Are they selling drugs?" I was glaring at the shopkeepers and said "No. Their selling Moods." "Isn't that the same thing, though?" Martha asked.

I looked at The Doctor who was watching a teenage girl, clothed in dark rags walk up and say "I want to buy a Forget." The girl said. She hesitated and said "It's my mother and father. They went on the motorway."

"I've got a Forget, darling." The shopkeeper said sweetly. The shopkeeper went to a set of shelves and picked from the very bottom shelf and said "Try this. Forget 43. That's two credits." She handed it to the girl who gave her two credits back.

The Doctor stopped the girl from putting on her patch by saying "Sorry, but hold on a minute. what happened to your parents?" The young women looked at him sadly and said "They drove off." "Yeah, but they might drive back." The Doctor said, still not getting it.

The young woman shook her head 'no'. "Everyone goes to the motorway in the end. I've lost them." The Doctor glanced at me again. I sighed mentally. _When __will __he __learn __that __I __can __only __give __small __hints__? _I thought.

The Doctor looked back at the women and said "But they can't have gone far. You could find them." The women ignored The Doctor and put the patch on her neck. "No. No, don't!" The Doctor shouted.

We watched as the girls face turned from sad to having a smile and said "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" She asked without sadness. The Doctor looked at her weird and said "Your parents." He reminded the young women. "Your mother and father. They're on the motorway."

"Are they?" The women said. "That's nice. I'm sorry, I won't keep you." She turned and walked away. Martha had a shocked look on her face. "So, way in the future, the human race is one big drug addict." It looked like Martha was just as upset as The Doctor. I was just shocked. Seeing it on t.v. was one thing. Living it was a different matter entirely.

Suddenly a hand covered my mouth and an a strong arm went around my waist, pinning my arms against my body. _Dammit. _I thought as I struggled. _I __forgot __about __this __part__._ I looked over to my left and saw a woman pointing a gun at Martha as the man pulled me back. I tried to get out, but it was no use. My arms were pinned tight against me.

The Doctor looked at me in shock. Martha was fuming. Her hands balled into fists. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." The man apologized as he continued to pull me back. "We just need three, that's all." "No, let her go!" The Doctor shouted and tried to come after me but the women pointed the gun to him.

"I'm really sorry. I'm so sorry." The woman apologized, tears streaming down her face. The hand that held the gun was shaking violently. "Sorry." She said one last time. I realized we were in the hover-car now. The door slid closed and the last image of The Doctor and Martha was them starting to run toward the door, trying to reach me in time before they took off.

I did the only thing that I could do. Bring my right leg up fast and hit the man in his soft spot. He cried out, dropping me in the process and I fell to the floor. I knew that I could take them both on, but I knew that I had to be captured to keep The Doctor's time-line correct. The women ran up to me and managed to press a patch on my neck while I acted as if I was trying to get up.

I fell back onto the floor, my energy suddenly gone. I started to get extremely sleepy. I knew that it was a sleep patch. It was getting harder to keep my eyes open and the last thought I had was _Why __me__?_ , Before passing out on the floor.

* * *

I woke up slowly. I wondered why I wasn't in my bed in the Tardis, then I remembered. I was on New, New... York. I took Martha's place in getting kidnapped. My eyes finally adjusted to the lighting and could see that I was lying in a bed in the small hover-car.

The women and the man were at the controls at the head of the car. I saw an assortment of things on a table next to me and saw the gun that the women used to threaten The Doctor. Now, looking at it more closely, I could tell that it was a fake. For one, it looked like it was sealed with glue that seals plastic. I got out of the bed and stood up.

Smiling, I said "I knew the gun was fake." I said to the couple. They turned around, surprised to see me standing. "I also could have killed both of you in a matter of seconds." The woman's mouth opened and closed.

The man looked at me and said "Who are you?" I smiled and said "Susan Jane Anderson, at your service." The women looked at me and said "What's your job?" I smiled and said "Do you mean the job that I say to civilians or my actual job." The couple's eyes bulged. "You work for the government?"

I figured that since I technically still worked for I could still say that I still have the job. _Oh __I __wish __that __I __had __The __Doctor__'__s __Psychic __Paper__._ I thought. "Yep. Don't worry." I said as I saw their eyes filling with fear. "I won't tell."

The woman sighed and said "Thank you." The man stood and introduced himself saying "I'm Milo and this is Cheen." I smiled, shook his hand and said "Nice to meet you, Milo, Cheen." I looked out the big window and saw the Motorway and the biggest traffic jam in history.

"We're going to Brooklyn." Milo said. "Everyone says the air's so much cleaner, and we couldn't stay in Pharmacy town, because..." Milo trailed off, looking at Cheen's stomach. "Oh." I said. Cheen blushed as I said "Congratulations. Do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

"The scan says it's going to be a boy." Cheen smiled. "Thanks." She said. Milo turned back to the controls and said "We'll take the motorway to Brooklyn flyover and then after that it's going to take a while, because then there's no fast lane, just ordinary roads, but at least it's direct."

I shivered when Milo said 'fast lane' , remembering what happened in the episode. _I __am __not __looking __forward __to __that__._ I thought as Milo drove the hover-car down to the fast lane below.

* * *

_Next__- __Gridlock__- __Part__ 2_

**I ****might ****and ****might ****not ****be ****able ****to ****post ****on ****this ****coming ****Thursday****. ****So****, ****hopefully ****see ****you ****Thursday****, ****if ****not****, ****see ****you ****next ****monday****.**

**Please ****Review****.**


	14. Gridlock- Part 2

**Gridlock****- ****Part**** 2**

I shivered when Milo said 'fast lane', remembering what happened in the episode. _I __am __not __looking __forward __to __that__._ I thought as Milo drove the hover-car down to the fast lane below.

The fog outside the window thickened as the hover-car descended down into the fastlane of the motorway. Wanting to spend some time, I started up a conversation with Cheen. "So," I said, lingering on the 'o' part. "How long have you and Milo been together?"

Cheen blushed and said "About two years. We got married last year and three month's ago, we decided we wanted a child. Last week the scans showed I'm pregnant." I smiled and said "Well, I'm very happy for you both."

"How about you, if you don't mind me asking." Cheen asked. I froze and thought about it. Thinking back on it, I realized that I never had anyone. Except now I have my childhood hero and his companion. I liked The Doctor as a friend, but didn't think that It could go any further than that. I also didn't want to upset Rose Tyler or River Song. I definitely did not want to upset River.

Cheen snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Susan?" I snapped back to reality and said "W-what?" Cheen grimaced and said "Sorry I disturbed you. You don't have to answer my question if you don't want to."

"It's okay Cheen. I want to and my answer is-" I cut off as I heard a deep rumbling sound from beneath us. I paled and Cheen looked at me with excitement in her eyes. "It's true, isn't it. It's like Kate said." Cheen took a deep breath and said "The stories, they're true."

Milo looked at me and said "You're from the government, right?" I lied as I said "Yes I am." I looked at Milo and saw that there was excitement and a small amount of fear in them. "Tell me if the stories are true or not. Tell me that they are not true and that that sound was just the air vents." Milo stopped and whispered "Please."

I was still pale as I said to the couple "Get off. Find any close exitway and take it." Milo and Cheen's expression turned to one of fear and Milo spun around in his seat, faster than I imagined him going and started to look for an exit. I knew that they would not find any.

Milo tapped an image of Exit One on the monitor. The computer replied "Brooklyn turnoff two, closed." I swore and said "Try two." The same thing happened when Milo pressed the second image.

"What do we do?" Cheen said, almost in tears. "We'll keep going around." Milo said. He started to continue and I cut in saying "You won't be able to. All the exits are sealed." Cheen froze in shock and said "S-sealed?"

_I __had __to __rely __on __some __of __my __acting __skills __to __pull __this __one __off._ I thought as I said "I was sent down here as my first mission. I was assigned to keep an eye out for a new patch. I was communicating with my boss when my communication cut out."

I breathed in as if the subject was too painful to talk about and then continued. "I immediately went on the motorway to try to get out. Since I was from the government, I was allowed access to the fast lane. I went through the entire motorway." I stopped then continued. "All the exits say closed. Some time after that, I went back to pharmacy town to continue my job of inspecting the patches."

Milo and Cheen's eye where wide. I hated lying to them, but right now I had to try to make them believe me. A louder rumble sounded beneath us. Before Milo and Cheen could say anything, a voice rang out from what looked like a communication device.

"Calling car four, six, five, diamond, six. Repeat, calling car four, six, five, diamond, six." I sat down on a chair behind me and placed my head on my hands. _The __first __people __that __I __can__'__t __save__._ I thought miserably.

Milo picked up the communicator with shaky hands and said "This is car four, six, five, diamond, six. Who's that? Where are you?" A voice that sounded like a woman answered "I'm in the fast lane, about fifty yards behind you. Can you get back up? Can you get off the fast lane?"

Milo looked truly afraid as he said "We only have permission to go down. We need the Brooklyn Flyover." "It's closed." The woman snapped at Milo. "Go back up." Shaking Milo replied "We can't. We'll just go around." Milo had clearly not processed what I had just told him.

The woman gave what sounded like a grunt combined with a sigh. "Don't you understand? They're closed. "They're always closed! We're stuck down here and there's something else out there in the fog! Can't you hear it?"

As if on cue, I heard another loud rumble from beneath us. "That's the air vents." Milo said, trying to convince himself and doing a horrible job at it. "God, what are you, some stupid kid? Get out of here!" The sound of a loud thud against metal sounded from the communicator. Screams of terror echoed throughout the hover-car.

"What was that?" Milo asked, his voice going up an octave. "I can't move!" The woman was clearly panicking. "They've got us!" "But what's happening?" Milo cried. "It's here! Just drive, you idiots! Get out of here!" The woman said. Then a couple seconds of loud static came through the communicator and then nothing.

Milo wasn't helping. He seemed frozen in shock. Cheen wasn't much better. "Milo." I said. He looked at me and I said "We need to move. Now!" Milo slowly got 'unfrozen' and speed the hover-car up.

After a few minutes, nothing happened. Cheen sighed with relief but then something banged against the side of the car. Cheen shrieked. "Go faster!" Cheen yelled at Milo. "We're at top speed!" Milo yelled back. Milo groaned in frustration and tried to move the car up.

"No access above." The monitor responded. I swore. I was beginning to hate that monitor. It sounded too much like C.A.L. for my liking. "Hang on." I said. Both Milo and Cheen looked at me. "The fog is so thick that we have to use the monitor to drive. That must mean that the creature uses sound to locate us instead of it's eyes. Can you turn the engines off."

Milo stared at me in shock. "You've gotta be joking." I sighed and repeated what I said "They can't see us, so they must be following us by sound. Maybe if we're silent, they won't be able to find us. We need to shut off anything that makes sound."

"What if you're wrong?" Milo and Cheen ask at the same time. I sighed and said with some irritation "I'm trying to save all our live's here. Just try it." Milo nodded and turned the car off. Darkness flooded the car and the banging from outside stopped.

"They've stopped." Cheen said. "Yeah, but they're still out there." Milo said softly. Milo put an arm around his wife. "We have to think of a way to get out of here before we run out of air. We had to switch the aircon off with the engines."

"How long do we have?" I asked. Cheen looked at the controls and said "Eight minutes. Maximum." I swore again.

* * *

At five minutes, I could already feel the air running low. I knew that The Doctor would save the day again, but I needed to give him time, which meant, holding out. I glanced at Milo and Cheen. Cheen was sitting on Milo's lap and both were rubbing Cheen's stomach. _Hurry __up __Doctor__!_ I thought to myself.

At two minutes, I had to breath in and out longer than normal. I felt light headed. "How much air's left." Cheen asked. Milo glanced over and said "Two minutes." I sighed and said "Sorry, we have to turn everything back on or the air will be too thin to breath."

"It's okay. Your idea worked." Cheen said. I nodded. Milo turned around and turned the hover-car on. The banging started up again. Milo and Cheen grabbed hands. Milo pressed the hover-car as fast as it could go.

Then a transmission cut through the communication system. "Oi! Car four, six, diamond, six! Susan! Drive up!" I sighed with relief. The Doctor was telling me that it was safe. "Do as he says."

"But-" Milo said. "That is The Doctor." Cheen takes a deep breath and says "Who is this Doctor?" I laugh and say "Let's just say he's the one who helps save us. Now, do as he says." Milo grunted and thrust the hover-car upward.

Milo and Cheen gasped when I was right. We were staring up at the blue clear sky with the sun shining down on us. "It's daylight. Oh my God, that's the sky. The real sky." Cheen said with a laugh.

I smiled. Then I heard The Doctor's voice coming from the communication system again. "Car four, six, diamond, six, I've sent you a flight path. Come to the Senate." I took the communicator from Milo and said back to The Doctor "Don't worry. I'm coming. Be there soon."

The Doctor said "See you soon, Susan Jane Anderson." The transmission cut out. We drove for some time before Milo said "We're almost at the Senate. We should be dropping you off soon. Sorry for getting you into all that."

I smiled warmly at the happy couple. "It's no problem. By the way," I said as I stepped out of the hover-car. "I never did tell you my job." I smiled as Cheen said "What is it?" "Time traveler." I winked as they gasped and ran to the Senate before they could respond.

* * *

I ran into the Senate building looking for The Doctor and Martha. When I stepped into the main hall I saw skeletons scattered all over the place. I fought the urge to vomit. "Susan over here!" I heard The Doctor call me. I looked over and saw Martha and The Doctor kneeling besides a large face with a women with a cat's head standing not too far off, silently crying.

I ran over and The Doctor said "Susan Jane Anderson, meet The Face of Boe and Novice Hame." I smiled, knelt next to the Face of Boe and whispered in it's ear "Hello Captain." The Face's smile widened and said in my head _It __is __nice __to __see __you __again__, __Susan __Jane __Anderson__._ I smiled and whispered back "This is my first time meeting you, but probably not for you." Out loud so The Doctor could hear me, I said "It's Just like The Doctor says 'It's all very timey wimey'."

The Face chuckled and said in my head _That__'__s __my __Doctor_. Novice Hame stepped up and said "My lord gave his life to save the city and now he's dying." The Doctor immediately said "No, don't say that. Not old Boe. Plenty of life left."

The Face of Boe took a deep breath and said to all of us _It__'__s __good __to __breath __the __air __once __more_. I reached up and put my right hand on the right cheek of The Face. Martha looked at The Doctor and asked "Do you know him?"

"I met him once." The Timelord said. "Legend says The Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now." The Face of Boe let out a sigh and said to all of us _Everything __has __it__'__s __time__, __you __know __that__, __old __friend__, __better __than __most__._

Novice Hame cut in and said "The legend says more." The Doctor replied "Don't. There's no need for that." The cat women ignored The Doctor and said "It says that The Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveller."

"Yeah, but not yet." The Doctor said, not believing that The Face was dying. "Who needs secrets, eh?" _I__'__ve __seen __so __much__, __perhaps __too __much__. __I __am __the __last __of __my __kind__, __as __you __are __the __last __of __your__'__s__, __Doctor__._

I glanced at Martha and saw her eyes widen. The Doctor smiled sadly at The Face and said "That's why we have to survive. Both of us. Don't go." I could hear greff and pleading within The Doctor's words. A steady stream of silent tears fell from my eyes. I always hated how this episode ended back home.

_I __must__. __But __know __this__, __Timelord__. _Instead of finishing the sentence in our heads, he finished it out loud. "You are not alone." The Face of Boe took one last breath, then fell silent. My tears continued to flow as we left the Senate building to make for the Tardis.

* * *

About a half of an hour later, we were back in Pharmacy Town, which was now closed up and empty with people. "Happy?" Martha asked. The Doctor grinned back and said "Happy, happy. New, New, New York can start again. And they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs. Cat's in charge. Come on, time we were off."

I looked around and noticed three lawn chairs in random places and remembered this is where Martha made The Doctor tell her what happened to his people. _Now __that __I__'__m __here __she__'__ll __probably __want __an __answer __from __me __too__._ I thought to myself.

Just as I thought that Martha asks "Doctor, do you know what The Face of Boe meant when he said you weren't alone?" I could see sadness appear on The Doctor's face and he said "No clue. Come on, let's get going."

The Doctor grabbed my right wrist and started to pull me towards the Tardis. In the corner of my eye I see Martha cross her arms and say "Well I'm not moving until you two tell me what's going on."

The Doctor turns around with me and says "What?" Martha responds with "I want to know what's going on. The Face of Boe said that you were the last of your kind. Now, I want to know what that means."

The Doctor takes a breath but Martha continues "I also want to know your story, Susan. Why do you seem to know everything that is going to happen?" Martha walks over to one of the lawn chairs, puts it upright and sits on it. "Explain to me. I have a right to know."

The Doctor looks at me and I say softly "I'll go first." "No, you don't have to." The Doctor says. "I'll go." I sigh and say "I'll go first and that's final. The Doctor sighed and went to pick up two chairs and brought them over to sit in front of Martha.

The Doctor and I sit down and I begin "I didn't lie, Martha. I do come from a parallel universe. But, all this," I wave my hands around, "Is from a science fiction television show. In my universe you, The Doctor, the Tardis, all are made up characters in a t.v. show called Doctor Who."

I saw disbelief written across Martha's face. "Impossible." Martha said. I smiled sadly and said "That's what I thought. I knew that parallel universes could possibly exist, but crossing them was the impossible part." I smiled again and said "I guess with The Doctor, anything is possible."

"Anyway, In my universe, the show was a great hit. It started in the 1960's, had over ten seasons and then was put on hold till 2005. Then it started up again in 2005 and continued to, or passed 2013. I was on the seventh season of the recent showing. It was getting near to the 50th Anniversary special when The Doctor came. It is officially the longest continuing t.v. show ever."

"I still don't believe you." Martha said. I sighed and said "Then how do I seem to know what you are going to say before saying it?" Martha opened and then closed her mouth. I looked at The Doctor and said "Your turn."

I took the Doctor's hand in mine as he started to tell Martha about his home planet. In my mind, I pictured the bright orange sky, with two suns. Bright green grass and majestic mountains. I squeezed The Doctor's hand. I felt a gentle squeeze back and I smiled.

* * *

Next- Daleks in Manhattan- Part 1

**So****, ****I ****was ****able ****to ****find ****the ****internet****, ****Yey****!**

**Please ****Review****.**


	15. Daleks in Manhattan

**Daleks ****in ****Manhattan**

I sat on the couch, watching The Doctor race around the counsel pushing buttons and just being The Doctor. Martha was sitting on the railing and laughing about something while I was just thinking.

I knew what was coming next in The Doctor and Martha's adventure. The Daleks. It was hard not to reveal too much. I did not want to mess up his timeline. I heard Martha's question "Where are we this time?"

"Go see for yourself." The Doctor said. Martha ran over to the door, opened it and stepped out. The Doctor turned to follow, then noticed me. "Come on, Susan. Lets go outside."

I stood up and sighed. "Fine." The Doctor looks at me and asked "Do you know where we are?" I smiled sadly and said "I always know. We are in New York in the middle of the depression." The Doctor draws a deep breath and says "Yes, we are."

The Doctor sighs and puts an arm around me. "I can not even start to know what you are going through. But I will help you in any way that I can."

I took a deep breath and said "Thank you Doctor. Now we better get out before Martha starts to worry." The Time Lord chuckles and says "Yes, we don't want to do that now, do we?" I smiled slightly and let The Doctor lead me out to Liberty Island.

Once we were out of the Tardis, The Doctor stood by Martha and said "Martha, have you met my friend?" Martha looked at The Doctor who motioned for her to turn around. Martha did and said "Oh, no way." I turned around as well and looked up at the Statue of Liberty.

"Is that the Statue of Liberty?" Martha asked. I responded before The Doctor, taking his line. "Yes. Gateway to the New World. 'Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to break free." The Doctor looked at me and gave a small pout and said "I was going to say that."

I put my hands on my hips and said in a joking manner "Well, you did not say it fast enough." Martha was still staring at the Statue. "It's as beautiful as I imagined. I always wanted to go to New York growing up. Well, the first New York anyway, not the new, new, new, new one."

The Doctor chuckled and said "Well, there's the genuine article. So good, they named it twice. Mind you it was-" I cut in again, showing off my genius self. "Originally called New Amsterdam. And it was formed by the dutch."

The Doctor sighed and I gave a small laugh. Martha was staring out into the city, clearly thinking. I walked over to her, put a hand on her shoulder and said "What's up?" She looked at me and said "The Empire State Building. It's not finished. The top isn't all built." "Yep." The Doctor commented. "It's still a work in progress. They've got a couple floors to go, and if I know my history, that makes the date somewhere around..."

I saw Martha glance over towards a bench and to see a newspaper left there. She ran over to it, picked it up and said "November 1st, 1930." The Doctor's head jerked to Martha in surprise and said "You're getting good at this." The Doctor snached the paper from Martha and started to read it.

Martha looked back across the water at New York City. "It's weird, time travel. Like I always wanted to come to New York, but it turns out this whole time I've already been. Or something. How does that work."

The Doctor was still reading the paper as he said "Is now really the time for a complicated discussion about the mechanics of time travel? Come on, we're in New York, lets just enjoy it..." I glanced over at The Doctor as he trailed off. "Oh." He said. "You jinxed it, Doctor." I said.

I went over to The Doctor and Martha as Martha said "What is it?" The Doctor responded with "I think our detour just got longer." The Doctor held out the newspaper so we both could see. "Hooverville Mystery Deepens."

Martha looked confused and asked "What's a Hooverville?" I sighed and said "Come on, we'll discuss it on the way."

* * *

"Herbert Hoover, thirty first President of the United States, came to power a year ago. Up till then New York was a boom town, the Roaring Twenties and then the Stock Market happened in 1929. The Market crashed causing people to panic. People began to collect their savings, but since it was mostly in stock, the money soon ran out. Bankes closed, thousands of people lost their jobs. All of this happened almost overnight." I sighed.

The Doctor continued for me. "And all of the sudden the huddled masses doubled in number with nowhere to go. So, they ended up here. In Central Park." Martha nodded then said "Wait, in the park? They actually lived- sorry, live here in the park?" The Doctor nodded and said "Come on, I'll show you."

The Doctor led us to a small town, a town that was made up of tents set up in the middle of the park. The tents where all smushed together, to make more room for people who come in every day. Clotheslines held raggedy clothes. Fire-pits were set up all over the small encampment.

The people walked around, doing their normal business. They were dirty, and by their smell, did not take baths or showered recently. The Doctor kept talking as we wandered through. "Ordinary people lost their job. Couldn't pay the rent and they lost everything. There are places like this all over America. You only come to Hooverville when there's nowhere left to go."

Shouting started from behind us. A crowd began to gather as the shouts increased in volume. The Doctor, Martha and I shared an exasperated look then began to hurry towards the crowd. When we got closer, I could see, between the people, two grown men fighting.

One knocked the other down onto the ground. The one that was knocked down started to get up when a voice yelled "Cut that out! Cut that out right now!" An older man, whom I guessed the voice belonged to, from the episode, forced his way in between them and was now holding them back from each other.

One of the two men pointed a finger at the other and said "He stole my bread!" The man who was keeping them from fighting asked the other man "Did you take it?" The other man shook his head and said "I don't know what happened. He just went crazy."

The one being held by the man that intervened started to fight with the other man. The man that intervened shoved him back and said "That's enough." He then turned to the other man who was still trying to get up and said "Now think real careful before you lie to me."

The man finally stood up, whimpered and revealed a loaf of bread from within his coat. He said with another whimper "I'm starving, Solomon." _Oh __yes__, __Solomon__. __I __remember __him __from __the __show__._ I Thought.

Solomon held out an old, worn down hand to the man with the bread. The man with the bread handed it to Solomon who then broke the bread in half and handed one half to each of the men. "We are all starving." Solomon started. "We all got families somewhere. No stealing and no fighting. You know the rules." Solomon paused then started again.

"Thirteen years ago I fought in the Great War. A lot of us did. And the only reason we got through was because we stuck together. No matter how bad things get, we still act like human beings. It's all we got."

After the speech, people slowly began to trickle away in two's or three's. The Doctor glanced at Martha and me and said "Come on." We followed The Doctor to Solomon, who was standing a few feet away. The Doctor says to Solomon "I suppose that makes you the boss around here."

Solomon turned to them and narrowed his eyes as he took in our clothing. _I __should __remind __The __Doctor __that __we __might __be __better __off __changing __to__ go __on __adventures__._ I thought to myself. "Who, er, who might you be?"

The Doctor smiled gently and said "I'm The Doctor and this is Martha and Susan."

"A doctor." Solomon repeated. "Huh. Well, we got stockbrokers, we got a lawyer, but you're the first doctor. Neighborhood gets classier by the day." I saw Martha looking around and she asked "How many people live here?"

Solomon motioned for us to follow him as he started walking. "At any one time, hundreds. No place else to go. But I will say this about Hoovervilles. We are a truly equal society. Black, white, Doctors, laborers, all the same. All starving. So you're welcome, all of you. But tell me Doctor. You're a man of learning, right? Explain this to me."

Solomon stops and points at the unfinished Empire State building. "That there's going to be the tallest building on the world. How come they can do that when we got people starving in the heart of Manhattan?

The Doctor kept staring at the building sadly and gave no answer.

* * *

After a while, Solomon moved on are walk through Hooverville. The Doctor finally had the courage to bring up why we were here. "So, men are going missing. Is this true?" Solomon sighed and answered The Doctor. "It's true all right"

"But what does missing mean?" I cut in. "Men must come and go here all the time. It's not like anyone's keeping a register." Solomon stopped us in front of a tent. He pushed up the flap and said "Come in."

The Doctor, Martha and I entered the tent. I looked around and saw a small, rusty cot in the far corner with some of Solomon's things scattered around the tent. "This is different." "How so?" Martha asked.

"Someone takes them at night. We hear something, someone calls out for help. By the time we get there they're gone. Like vanished into thin air." "And you're sure someone's taking them?" The Doctor asked Solomon.

Solomon turned to look at The Doctor. "Doctor, when you got next to nothing, you hold on to the little you got. Your knife, blanket, you take with you. You don't leave bread uneaten, fire still burning."

"Have you gone to the police?" Martha asked logically. "Yeah, we tried that. Another deadbeat goes missing. Big deal." The Doctor went into thought mode. "So the question is, who's taking them and what for?"

A voice rose from outside the tent. "Solomon!" A young man stuck his head into the tent. Possibly late teens or early twenties. "Solomon, Mister Diagoras is here."

Mister Diagoras was a well dressed man. He was probably the richest man around here. He was the equivalent of a rich snob from the 21st century. "I need men. Volunteers. I've got a little work for you and you sure look like you can use the money. '

The young boy that told us Mister Diagoras was here yelled out "Yeah? What's the money?" "A dollar a day." Diagoras said. I could hear angry mutters from behind us. Solomon stepped up and asked "What's the work?"

"A little trip down to the sewers. Got a tunnel collapsed needs clearing and fixing. Any takers?"

Solomon glared at him. "A dollar a day? That's slave wage. And men don't always come back up, do they?" The Doctor narrowed his eyes at Diagoras.

"Accidents happen." Diagoras said. The Doctor pushed his way to the front of the crowd with Martha and I following closely behind him. "What sort of accidents?" The Doctor asked. "You don't need the work? That's fine. Anybody else?"

The Doctor raised his right hand causing Diagoras to glare at him. "Enough with the questions." "Oh, no, no, no, I'm volunteering, I'll go." "I'm going to kill you for this." Martha hissed at The Doctor as she raised her hand as well. I raised mine a second later.

"Anyone else?" Diagoras asked the crowd. Slowly both Solomon and the boy that warned us earlier raised their hands.

* * *

The small group consisted of The Doctor, Martha, Solomon, Frank (whom I remembered in the t.v. show) and I. Diagoras stood at the top of the sewer as we descended into it. "Turn left. Go about a half a mile. Follow tunnel two, seven, three. Fall's right ahead of you, you can't miss it."

"And when do we get our dollar?" Frank asked. "When you come back up. Diagoras answered. "And if we don't come back up?" The Doctor asked, innocently. "Then I got no one to pay." Diagoras said stiffly.

"Don't worry." Solomon glared at Diagoras. "We'll be back." With that, we started walking down the dark, dusty, smelly tunnel. I barely paid attention to Frank and Martha's conversation. I didn't even pay attention to The Doctors. I knew the episodes very well. I could recite them from memory.

Then The Doctor stopped suddenly by a smell. I wrinkled my nose as The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver to shine a light in front of them. Ahead of them lay a green blob, almost similar looking to a jellyfish. The Doctor, Martha and I examined it.

"It looks like a jellyfish." Martha said. "Only I don't remember jellyfish glowing in the dark. Or smelling like rotting meat." The Doctor picked it up, shining the light of his sonic screwdriver through the blob.

"Composite organic matter." The Doctor turned to Martha and asked "Martha? Medical opinion?" Martha shrugged and said "I'm guessing it's not human, but I couldn't say more than that."

"No, it's not." The Doctor agreed with Martha. The Doctor turned back to Solomon and Frank who were watching us with puzzled and shocked expressions. "And I'll tell you something else." I cut in. "I know. We must be at least half a mile in. I don't see any sign of a collapse, do you? So, the question is, why did Diagoras send us down here?"

Several more minutes of walking convinced Solomon and Frank that Diagoras was lying. Solomon spoke up "We're way beyond half a mile. There's no collapse, nothing." "So," Martha started. "Diagoras was lying?" The Doctor nodded. "Looks like it."

"So, why'd he want people to come down here." Frank asked. The Doctor looked at me. I shook my head silently. "Solomon." The Doctor said. "I think it's time you get these three back. I'll be much quicker on my own."

Just as Martha began to protest, I heard a loud squeal echo around us. "What the hell was that?" Solomon asked. Frank took a step toward the sound and called "Hello?" Solomon tried to pull him back but Frank protested. "What if it's one of the folk gone missing? You'd be scared and half mad down here on your own."

The Doctor looked at Frank appreciatively. "Do you think that they're still alive?" Frank shrugged and said "Heck, we ain't seen no bodies down here. Maybe they just got lost." Solomon, however shook his head. "I know I never heard nobody make a sound like that."

"Where is it coming from?" Frank asked. "Sounds like there's more than one of them." The Doctor looked down the tunnel where the noise had come from. "This way." "No, that way." Solomon pointed down a different tunnel.

As Solomon pointed a torch down the tunnel, I could barely make out the outline of a figure of a man, huddled against a wall further down the tunnel. "Who are you?" Solomon asked gently.

Frank took a couple steps very cautiously. "Are you lost? Can you understand me. I've been thinking about folk lost down-"

"It's alright Frank. Just stay back." The Doctor cut in. "He's got a point though, my mate Frank. i'd hate to be stuck down here on my own." I watched as The Doctor continued to get closer to the creature. "We know the way out. Daylight. If you come with us..." The Doctor trailed off as he could see the face more clearly.

I could see now that the man had a face of a pig. A face of a pig with a snout, ears and tusks. I looked away. "Oh, but what are you?" The Doctor asked softly. "Is that, er, some kind of carnival mask?" Solomon asked, hopefully.

"No, it's real." The Doctor replied solemnly. "I'm sorry. Now listen to me. I promise I can help. Who did this to you?" The Doctor was so focused on the man/pig that he did not notice more of them approting.

"Um, Doctor?" I said. The Doctor looked up at me and said "Yes, Susan?" I gulped, pointed and said "There's more." The Doctor turned while he stood up to see more of the man/pig creatures coming at us.

"They're following you." Martha commented. "Yeah, I noticed that, thanks." The Doctor said. "Well then, Martha, Susan, Frank, Solomon..." "What?" Martha asked.

"Er, basically...run."

We ran down the tunnels, not caring which way we went as long as we found a way out. "It's a ladder! Come on!" I skidded to a stop and watched as The Doctor climbed up. Martha next. I tried to pushed Solomon forward but he protested.

"Susan!" Solomon said. "Go!" I yelled at him. He shook his head until I pushed him forward. He did the rest from there. Frank mentioned for me to go up. I sighed and started up. I was half way up and Frank behind me when the pig creatures caught up.

Frank was immediately surrounded. "Frank!" Solomon shouted. "Susan! Climb!" The Doctor shouted. I started to climb. I was almost there when I felt a hard tug on my left leg. I cried out as my hands slipped.

"Susan!" Martha, Solomon and The Doctor yelled at the same time. I managed to grab a bar half way down. I put both hands on and held on tight. There was no way I was going to get turned into one of those things.

While I was holding on the pig creatures started tugging harder. "Susan! Hold on!" The Doctor yells. "Yeah? Any other advice that I don't already know?" I yelled back. The pig creatures gave one final hard tug. My hands slipped and my head fell fast and hit one of the metal bars.

That's all I remember.

* * *

Next- Evolution of the Daleks- Part 1

**Yes****, ****I ****changed ****what ****happened ****at ****the ****end****. ****I ****wanted ****Susan****'****s ****experience ****to ****be ****different ****than ****Martha****'****s****. ****l also ****did ****this ****episode ****in ****one ****part****. ****I ****didn****'****t ****think ****that ****I ****could ****do ****it ****in ****more ****than ****one ****chapter****, ****so****, ****I ****condensed ****it ****in to ****one ****gigantic ****chapter****.**

**All ****your ****reviews ****have ****been ****appreciated ****and ****I ****always ****look ****forward ****to ****more ****so ****I ****can ****get ****a ****sense ****of ****what ****I****'****m ****doing ****right ****and ****what ****I****'****m****doing ****wrong****. ****PETER ****CAPALDI ****IS ****THE ****NEXT ****DOCTOR****! ****Tell ****me ****your ****thoughts ****on ****that ****in ****your ****reviews****.**

**Please ****Review****.**


	16. Evolution of the Daleks- Part 1

**Evolution ****of ****the ****Daleks****- ****Part**** 1**

I awoke in a cage. I was laying on a cold cement floor. My eyes slowly adjusted I could make out a large room. Then I heard voices that I never want to hear again. The voices of the aliens that stranded me in this universe. The Voices of the Daleks.

"ALL THE PRISONERS WILL BE TAKEN IN FOR TRANSFORMATION." A Dalek said. I looked around the room and saw Frank and a few other people, still unconscious on the floor. "WHAT ABOUT THE GIRL? SHE IS DANGEROUS."

I shivered. "SHE IS A HOSTAGE. WHERE EVER SHE IS, THE DOCTOR WILL NOT BE FAR BEHIND." "YOU ARE CORRECT, DALEK SEC." I froze. _Damit__._ I thought. _How __come __they __always __have __to __survive__?_

"ARE WE NOT GOING TO EXPERIMENT ON HER?" What I heard next made me start shaking. "WE WILL EXPERIMENT ON HER BUT NOT DO A TRANSFORMATION."

I started to panic. _Shit__._ I thought. _Shit__, __shit__, __shit__. __How __am __I __ever __going __to __get __out __of __this __one__?_ I heard groaning next to me. "Susan?" Franks familiar voice said. I turned my head towards him.

"Frank, you have to get out of here." I told him. "Otherwise, they will turn you into those pig like things."

At the same time Frank said "Why are you in a cage?" I sighed, sat up with my back against the cold metal bars and said "Long story that you probably won't believe. Now, find a way out and take it before it is to-"

"THE HUMAN FEMALE HAS WOKEN UP." A Dalek warned the others. Frank looked at me, fear written across his face. "What is that noise?" He asked me. I looked at Frank sadly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Susan?" Frank looked at me. I closed my eyes and said "Daleks. There caled Daleks. Let me put it this way, they are aliens from space and are extremely ruthless. They kill without thought. They have no emotion at all and there goal is to exterminate life that is not their race."

Frank gave a slight laugh. "I don't believe you." I opened my eyes to see The Cult of Skaro heading into the room. By now the other prisoners were awake and screaming. Frank looked there way and I saw all the color drawn from his face.

"ALL PRISONERS WILL STAND." I stood along with all the others. "Daleks!" I yelled. "You have made a big mistake!" "MAKE THE HUMAN FEMALE QUIET!" I felt a bust of electricity enter my body where I was holding on to the cage. I cried out and fell to the floor. "Susan!" Frank yelled. My whole right side was on fire. Frank knelt next to my cage and put a hand through one of the spaces between the bars.

I slowly moved my right hand to hold his. It hurt to move and probably even to talk, so I just stayed silent and glared at the Daleks. Frank gave my hand a squeeze and I gave a week squeeze back. I had a feeling that that was meant to kill me.

"THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Dalek Sec commented, rolling over to the cage. "THAT WAS MORE THAN 2,000 GIGAWATTS OF ELECTRICITY. HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?" Frank looked at me, shocked but didn't say anything. I knew it was because of being in the parallel universe.

I continued to glare at the Dalek and not say anything. I knew that The Doctor would come for me soon. I was getting more tired, I had trouble keeping my eyes open. Frank noticed. "Susan, just hold on."

I nodded my head, unable to talk. "THE PRISONERS WILL WALK." I watched helplessly as the Daleks took everyone out of the room. Frank kept on glancing back at me the whole time. The door shut.

I stared at the door until I passed out.

* * *

I awoke in a different room. I was still in a cage. I groaned and opened my eyes. I saw The Cult of Skaro. I was in what looked like a large laboratory. It looked exactly like the episode. I pulled myself into a sitting position. Then I remembered that Martha would be taken or had already been taken.

Anyway, I knew that The Doctor would come soon. As if on cue, a line of prisoners entered, with The Doctor, Martha and Frank at the end, hiding in plain site. The Doctor and I locked eyes. We stared at each other until The Daleks interrupted.

"REPORT." Dalek Thay said. "DALEK SEC IS IN THE FINAL STAGE OF EVOLUTION." Dalek Caan replied to Dalek Thay. "SCAN HIM. PREPARE FOR REBIRTH." I saw The Doctor lean closer to Martha to whisper something in her ear.

Then Martha moved forward to say "Daleks, I demand to be told. What is this final rebirth experiment? Report!" Dalek Thay turned to her and replied "YOU WILL BEAR WITNESS."

"To what?" Martha asked, uncertainly. "THIS IS THE DAWN OF A NEW AGE." "What does that mean?" Martha asked. "WE ARE THE ONLY FOUR DALEKS SO THE SPECIES MUST EVOLVE A LIVE OUTSIDE OF THE SHELL. THE CHILDREN OF SKARO MUST WALK WALK AGAIN!"

Dalek Sec's shell powered down and opened up. Inside was a curled up form of a Dalek. The creature stepped out with clothing that looked unmistakably like Diagoras clothing from earlier.

I heard Martha gasp and say "What is it?" "I am human Dalek. I am your future."

* * *

_Next__- __Evolution __of __the __Daleks__- __Part__ 2_

**Please ****Review****.**


	17. Evolution of the Daleks- Part 2

**Evolution ****of ****the ****Daleks****- ****Part**** 2**

"These humans will end up like me." I noticed that The Doctor had vanished. The pig creatures started to close in on Martha. "Leave me alone! Don't you dare!" Martha yelled.

And then 'Happy Days are Here' began to play. Everyone looked around to see where it was coming from.

"WHAT IS THAT SOUND?" Dalek Caan asked. The Doctor stepped out from the shadows, a radio in his hand. "Well...that would be me. Hello, surprise, Boo, etcetera." "DOCTOR!" Dalek Thay said.

"THE ENEMY OF THE DALEKS!" Dalek Jast commented. "EXTERMINATE!" Dalek Jast, Caan and Thay said together. "Wait!" Dalek Sec commanded. "Well then." The Doctor said, surprised. "A new form of Daleks. Fascinating and very clever."

"The Cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter." Dalek Sec said. "How did you end up here in 1930?" The Doctor asked. "Emergency temporal shift." Dalek Sec replied. "Oh, that must have roasted up your power cells, yeah? Time was, four Daleks could have conquered the world but instead your skulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting. All of which results in you."

"I am Dalek in Human form." Dalek Sec commented. "What does it feel like? You can talk to me, Dalek Sec. It is Dalek Sec, isn't it? That's your name? You've got a name and a mind of your own. Tell me what you're thinking right now." The Doctor said.

"I...feel...Humanity." Dalek Sec replied carefully. "Good, that's good." The Doctor said. "I…feel…everything we wanted from mankind, which is ambition, hatred, aggression, and war. Such…a genius for war."

"No," the Doctor shook his head, "That's not what humanity means." "I think it does," Sec looked over at her, "At heart, this species is so very…Dalek."

"Alright, so what have you achieved then?" the Doctor asked, "With this 'Final Experiment,' eh? Nothing! 'Cos I can show you what you're missing with this thing," he walked back, pointing at the radio as he set it down, "Simple little radio." "What is the purpose of that device?" Dalek Caan asked.

"Well, exactly. It plays music. What's the point of that? Oh, with music, you can dance to it, sing with it…" he looked at Martha and me with a smile, "Fall in love to it. Unless you're a Dalek of course," he told Sec, "Then it's just noise," he turned and flashed the sonic at the radio, creating a horrible, high-pitched wail. Sec held his hands over his ears, in pain, while the other Daleks raced around.

"Run!" The Doctor bellowed. The Doctor and Martha ran over to me and tried to open the cage. "Deadlocked." The Doctor said, hitting the cage with his foot. "Go." I said. "I'll be fine." The Doctor shook his head. "I'm not leaving you."

"And I said I will be fine, now go! I yelled, pointing at the door. The Doctor looked at me, sadly, grabbed Martha's hand and ran." Once they were out of site, I sighed and moved my legs up to my chest and hugged them, putting my chin between my knees and stared at the door.

Dalek Sec came over to me after a while and said "WHAT IS YOUR DESIGNATION?" I looked at him and said "You mean you don't remember me? I must be in your future."

"WHAT DO YOU DO?" Dalek Sec said. "Spoilers." I replied. Then Dalek Sec grabbed my arm hard and jabbed a needle looking thing into my arm. "OW!" I yelled. "What the hell are you doing?" "TAKING A BLOOD SAMPLE."

I looked at the large needle and saw my blood rising into it. I swallowed the vomit in my mouth. And like that, it was done. Dalek Sec took the needle out and let go of my arm. Dalek Sec stood back up, turned around and said "Start analyzing this blood." to Dalek Thay. "OF COURSE, DALEK SEC."

After a few minutes, I got extremely tired, probably from the blood loss, and fell asleep.

* * *

After a while, I heard some talking, but I was too tired to listen to it so I fell back asleep. Then I was woken up by someone shaking me. "Susan? Come on Susan, wake up." The Doctor said.

_The __Doctor __said__?! _I thought. My eyes snapped open to reveal The Doctor crouched over me with a pig creature, looking worried, outside of the cage. _That __must __be __Lazlo__._ I thought. "Doctor." I whispered. "I hate the pepperpots."

Pepperpots was the word that I called the Daleks back when I first meet The Doctor. The Doctor chuckled, clearly remembering. "What happened? Can you walk?" I nodded but then said "With some help."

The Doctor helped me stand up and he put an arm around my waist and helped me walk, towards an elevator. Once The Doctor, Lazlo and I were in the elevator, The Doctor pressed the top button and we slowly began our climb to the top.

I leaned my back against to cool elevator. I heard a loud ding sound then the door opened to reveal the unfinished part of the building and a small group of people Martha, Frank and a girl that I expected was Tallulah. On top of that there was a thunder and lightning storm going on.

"Susan!" Frank and Martha cried. As soon as I stepped out of the elevator, I was bombarded with hugs. "C-can't...breath." "Sorry." Martha said. Both Frank and Martha let go of me. I smiled. Lazlo went over to stand by Tallulah.

"I found it, Doctor. We know the Dalekanium is on the mast. Good to see you, by the way." Martha said to The Doctor. "Oh Martha, that was brilliant!"

Suddenly the lift doors closed. The Doctor ran to it saying "No! No, No, No, No! You see, never waste time with hugs. It's a deadlock seal. I can't stop it." "Where's it going?" Martha asked. "Right down to the Daleks. And they're not going to leave us alone up here. What's the time?"

Frank looked down at his watch and said "11:15." "Six minutes to go," The Doctor looked around, "We've got to remove the Dalekanium before the gamma radiation hits." "Gammon radiation?" Tallulah frowned, "What the heck is that?"

Martha led The Doctor over to an open construction area where he got a full view of the city and the height. I followed them. "Oh, that's high. That's very…blimey, that's high." "And we've got to go even higher," Martha told him, "That's the mast up there, look. There's three pieces of Dalekanium at the base. We've got to get 'em off."

The Doctor looked at her, "That's not 'We.' That's just me." I spoke up. "Maybe I should go." The Doctor looked at me and said "No. Absolutely not. You might get electrocuted and die." I laughed and said "How much voltage, on average is one lightning bolt?"

The Doctor looked at me and said "1,000 Gigawatts." I smiled, looked at Frank and said "And how strong was the electric shock that the Daleks gave me when you woke up?" Frank looked scared as he said "If I remember correctly, 2,000 Gigawatts."

The Doctor looked at me in shock. I smiled because I knew I had won. "Because I'm still here, that makes me the perfect candidate to remove those Dalekanium. So..." I said, sticking out my hand. "Screwdriver please."

Reluctantly The Doctor handed it over. The Doctor hugged me and said "Stay safe." I hugged back and said "You too." Martha hugged be next and said "Be careful up there." I nodded and said "I know." Frank hugged me after Martha and said "Be careful." I smiled and said "Thanks."

I took a deep breath and started to climb.

* * *

_Next__- __Evolution __of __the __Daleks__- __Part__ 3_

**Please ****Review, Thank You.****  
**


	18. Evolution of the Daleks- Part 3

**Evolution ****of ****the ****Daleks****- ****Part**** 3**

I was breathing hard as I reached about halfway there. I stopped for a second. I was soaked. My hair was whipping around and then I sneezed. I sighed and kept going.

Once I was at the top, I turned on The Doctor's sonic screwdriver and started pulling them off one by one. It was hard work. The wind was really going fast. Once I was on the last one, I got the first two nails off when the lightning struck.

I screamed, dropped The Doctor's screwdriver and fell, landing on a part where there was plywood and passed out...again.

* * *

"Susan!" A voice called out. I groaned and opened my eyes. Kneeling beside me was The Doctor and Martha. "Susan, are you alright?" The Doctor asked. "Why do I keep on passing out?" I asked with a groan. "Yep, she's alright." Martha said.

"I couldn't help but noticing that there's Dalekanium still attached." The Doctor said. I groaned as The Doctor helped me up. "I know." I replied.

Once we got back down to the top floor that was done, we stood staring across New York City. "The Daleks will have gone straight to a war footing." The Doctor said dryly. "They'll be using the sewers, spreading their soldiers out underneath Manhattan."

"How do we stop them?" Lazlo asked apprehensively. "There's only one chance," The Doctor said "Susan got in the way. That gamma strike went zapping through her first." "But what does that mean?" Martha asked.

"We need to draw fire," The Doctor said, "Before they can attack New York. We need to face them…" The Doctor sighed and walked back into the roof with us trailing behind him. "Think, think, think, think. We need some sort of space, somewhere safe, somewhere out of the way. Tallulah!"

"That's me!" Tallulah said "Three L's and a H." "The theater! It's right above them, and, what, it's gone midnight? Can you get us inside?" "I don't see why not." Tallulah responded.

"Is there another lift?" The Doctor asked. "We came up in the service lift," Martha said.

"That'll do. Allons-y!"

* * *

Very fast, we arrived in the dark theatre that Tallulah worked at. "This should do it," The Doctor looked around, "Here we go," The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and switched it on, listening for the right frequency.

"There ain't nothin' more creepy than a theater in the dark," Tallulah murmured when Lazlo fell into one of the chairs beside her, "Lazlo, what's wrong?" "Nothing," he took her hand as she sat beside him, "It's just so hot." "But…it's freezing in here. Doctor, what's happening to him?"

"Not now, Tallulah," The Doctor said softly, "Sorry." "What are you doing?" Martha asked, watching him. "If the Daleks are going to war, they'll want to find their number one enemies," the Doctor explained, "He's telling them where we are."

A while later The Doctor came over to Martha and me. "I'm telling you to go. Frank can take you two back to Hooverville." "And we've told you we won't go" Martha said angrily. "Martha, Susan, that's an order." The Doctor said with a stern look on his face.

Then the doors slammed open. In walked the Human/Daleks, down the aisles with their guns ready. I started to shiver. "Humans…with Dalek DNA," the Doctor nodded. Frank moved to attack them but the Doctor pulled him back, "It's alright. Just stay calm. Don't antagonize them."

"But what about the Dalek masters?" Lazlo asked, "Where are they?" As though hearing his words the stage exploded, forcing us to duck down behind the seats for cover. We peered over them as the smoke cleared to see Daleks Jast and Thay moving forwards with Sec chained between them, crawling.

"The Doctor will stand before the Daleks!" Thay ordered. The Doctor walked forward a few rows to stand before them, "You will die. It is the beginning of a new age." "Planet Earth will become New Skaro," Jast agreed.

"Oh, and what a world," the Doctor shook his head, "With anything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt. That's Dalek Sec. Don't you remember? The cleverest Dalek ever and look what you've done to him. Is that your new empire? Hmm? Is that the foundation for a whole new civilization?"

"My Daleks…" Dalek Sec pleaded, "Just understand this. If you choose death and destruction, then death and destruction will choose you." "Incorrect," Dalek Thay replied, "We will always survive." "Now we will destroy our greatest enemy, The Doctor!" Dalek Jast cried.

"But he can help you," Dalek Sec told them. "The Doctor must die." "No, I beg you, don't."

"Exterminate!" Dalek Thay ordered. Dalek Sec jumped up as Thay fired, striking him instead of The Doctor.

"Your own leader," The Doctor shook his head at them. "The only creature who might have led you out of the darkness and you destroyed him," The Doctor looked at the Human Daleks, "Do you see what they did? Huh? You see what a Dalek really is?" The Doctor looked back at the Daleks. "If we're gonna die, let's give the new boys a shot. What do you think, eh? The Human Daleks. Their first blood. Go on, baptize them." The Doctor held his arms out.

"Human Daleks, take aim," Dalek Jast ordered and the Human Daleks cocked their weapons, aiming. "What are you waiting for? Give the command!" "Exterminate!" Dalek Thay cried, but nothing happened, "Exterminate!" Still nothing. "Obey," Dalek Jast ordered, "Human Daleks will obey."

"Not firing." Martha breathed before looking at The Doctor. "What have you done?" "You will obey!" Dalek Thay shouted, "Exterminate." "Why?" One of the male Human/Daleks asked.

"Daleks do not question orders."

"But why?" "You will stop this." "But…why?" "You must not question." "But you are not our master. And we…we are not Daleks." "No, you're not, and you never will be," The Doctor agreed as he turned to the Daleks, "Sorry, Susan here got in the way of the lightning strike. Human DNA got all mixed up. Just that little bit of freedom."

"If they will not obey, then they must die," Dalek Jast shouted, firing at the man who had questioned them. "Get down!" I shouted as we all ducked down behind the seats, the two sides firing at each other. "Exterminate! Exterminate!"

We watched as the Daleks were destroyed one by one by their own creations. The Human Daleks slowly stopped firing as they all stood up, the Doctor walking over to them, "It's alright. It's alright. It's alright. You did it. You're free."

A moment later, though, all the hybrids grabbed their heads and screamed in pain.

"No!" The Doctor shouted, realizing what was happening. But it was too late. The Human Daleks crumbled to the ground, dead. "They can't!" The Doctor shook his head, "They can't! They can't!"

Martha ran over to them, "What happened? What was that?" "They killed 'em. Rather than let them live. An entire species. Genocide." The Doctor said. "Only two of the Daleks have been destroyed." Lazlo realized, looking at The Doctor, "One of the Daleks is still alive."

The Doctor stood up "Oh, yes. In the whole Universe, just one."

"Doctor!" Martha shouted from behind the room, "He's sick!" The Doctor looked back to see Martha and me carrying a struggling Lazlo into the room, Tallulah running after us, laying in on the floor as he panted, trying to breathe, "It's okay. You're alright," The Doctor ran over and knelt beside him, "It's his heart. It's racing like mad. I've never seen anything like it."

"What is it, Doctor?" Tallulah looked up with tears in her eyes, "What's the matter with him? He says he can't breathe? What is it?" "It's time, sweetheart," Lazlo rasped. "What do you mean 'time?' What are you talking about?"

"None of the slaves…survive for long. Most of them only live a few weeks. I was lucky. I held on 'cos I had you. But now…I'm dyin', Tallulah." "No you're not. Not now, after all this. Doctor, can't you do somethin'?"

"Oh, Tallulah with three Ls and an H…just you watch me!" The Doctor jumped to his feet and took off his coat, "What do I need? Oh, I don't know. How about a great big genetic laboratory? Oh look, I've got one. Lazlo, just you hold on. There's been too many deaths today," The Doctor continued as he ran to the equipment and got it ready, "Way too many people have died. Brand new creatures and wise old men and age old enemies. And I'm tellin' you, I'm tellin' you right now, we are not having one more death! Got that? Not one! Tallulah, out of the way," The Doctor ran over and put a stethoscope to Lazlo's chest, "The Doctor is in."

* * *

The Doctor, Martha, Tallulah, Lazlo and I stood in front of the entrance to Hooverville, Lazlo bundled up in a trench coat and a hat. "Well," Frank called as he walked over, "I talked to 'em and I told 'em what Solomon would've said and I reckon I shamed one or two of 'em."

"What did they say?" The Doctor asked. "They said yes," Tallulah laughed and hugged Lazlo, "They'll give you a home, Lazlo. I mean, uh, don't imagine people ain't gonna stare. I can't promise you'll be at peace but, in the end, that is what Hooverville is for, people who ain't got nowhere else."

"Thank you," Lazlo looked at The Doctor, "I…I can't thank you enough."

Once we got back to the Tardis on Liberty Island, I immediately went into the Tardis, not stopping like The Doctor and Martha. I went straight into my room, changed into a white night dress and went to the Library.

This time there was a fire going. Books lined the shelves in the room and two high back wing chair with soft red cushions. I grabbed a blanket and sat on one and curled up with the blanket on top of me.

I just sat there, staring into the orange and red flames, thinking of my home. Soon, I fell asleep.

* * *

_Next__- __The __Lazarus __Experiment__- __Part__ 1_

**Please ****Review, Thank You.****  
**


	19. The Lazarus Experiment- Part 1

**The ****Lazarus ****Experiment****- ****Part**** 1**

I awoke the next morning to find The Doctor in the chair next to me. He was awake, but clearly thinking. I shifted my position into more sitting than lying down and said softly, "Hey."

The Doctor glanced up, saw that I was finally awake and replied "Hi." We stared at each other for a couple minutes then he said "I'm taking Martha back home."

I sighed and said "I know." The Doctor sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I can see why you won't tell me anything now."

I curled back up and hugged my legs. "It's hard." I got out. "Seeing...seeing the Daleks again...and knowing what will happen and being unable to prevent it... It's just hard."

We were quiet for a couple more minutes until The Doctor pushed himself up from the site and said as he was walking out, "Be changed and in the control room in a hour." The door slid closed. I stood up, put the blanket on the chair and went to shower and change.

* * *

A hour later I was in the control room. I was in light blue Jeans and a bright orange top. I was also wearing black flip flops. The Doctor was running around the console, pressing buttons.

The Doctor looked up as I came in and said "Hold on!" I realized what he meant and immediately grabbed a bar of the Tardis. The Doctor pulled down on a lever and the Tardis started to travel.

"There we go…perfect landing, which isn't easy in such a tight spot," The Doctor grinned. "You should be used to tight spots by now.

Where are we?" Martha asked.

"The end of the line" The Doctor replied as Martha grinned and ran to the door "No place like it."

Martha stepped out, only to stop short in disappointment, finding herself in the bedroom of her flat, "Home. You took me home?" "In fact,"

The Doctor stepped out with me not far behind and closed the door behind us. "The morning after we left, so you've only been gone about 12 hours. No time at all, really."

"But all the stuff we've done, Shakespeare, New New York, Old New York…" Martha shook her head as they looked around.

"Yep, all in one night, relatively speaking. Everything should be just as it was, books, CDs," The Doctor picked up a pair of panties as it dried on a rack, "Laundry…" Martha snagged it off his finger, "So, back where you were, as promised."

"This is it?" The Doctor inhaled deeply, "Yeah, we should probably…um…" The Doctor trailed off as Martha's phone began to ring. "Hi!" The machine picked up, "I'm out! Leave a message!" "I'm sorry," Martha said. "Martha, are you there?" her mother's voice came on, "Pick it up, will you?"

"It's mum. It'll wait." Martha told us "Alright then, pretend that you're out if you like. I was only calling to say that your sister's on TV. On the news of all things. Just thought you might be interested."

Martha's eyes widened and she turned to the television in the corner of the room, switching it on. An old man was standing before a crowd, giving a press conference, a black woman standing behind him, "The details are top secret…"

"How could Trish end up on the news?" Martha wondered. "Tonight, I will demonstrate a device…" "She's got a new job. PR for some research lab." Martha said. "…with the push of a single button, I will change what it means to be human."

Martha switched it off and turned back to them, "Sorry. You were saying we should…" "Yes, yes, we should." he nodded, looking at me. "One trip is what I said." "Yeah. I suppose things just kind of…escalated."

"Mmm. Seems to happen to me a lot." "Thank you. For everything." "It was my pleasure." The Doctor said.

I held out my hand and said "It was really nice to meet you." I said. Martha nodded. "Yeah, It was."

The Doctor and I stepped back into the Tardis and The Doctor immediately took off. "So, where do you want to go next?" "Um, Doctor, I think we should go back to Martha's place." The Doctor groaned and said "Why?"

"Ugg!" I said. "You can be so stubborn sometimes. On the t.v. the guy said that he will change what it means to be human." The Doctor's eyes opened wide and pulled a lever down. We materialized back into Martha's flat.

The Doctor ran to the door, opened it and said "No, I'm sorry. Did he say he was going to change what it means to be human?"

* * *

Martha dressed in a lovely purple v-neck dress that went down to her ankles. I was in a Tardis blue dress that went down to my mid-thighs. It had very thin straps and my dress also was a v-neck. I put my hair up in a long ponytail. There was no way I was going to wear high heels, so I wore black flip flops that actually looked good with the dress. The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis wearing the Tuxedo of Doom outfit with a black bowtie.

"Oh, black tie." The Doctor muttered. "Whenever I wear this, something bad always happens." I laughed. "It does suit you." I said. _But __better __on __the __eleventh__._ I thought to myself and burst out laughing.

The Doctor looked slightly offended. "What?" I kept laughing and said "Can't...tell." Martha must have caught on that something funny happens in the future because she started laughing as well. "WHAT?" The Doctor says, annoyed.

* * *

After a while we came to the entrance of Lazarus Laboratories. We walked into a huge room with a big container in the middle, with guests socializing all around it.

"Oh, look, they've got nibbles!" The Doctor snatched a handful off the tray of a passing waiter, "I love nibbles!" The Doctor tossed one into his mouth when Trish caught sight of us. "Hello!" Trish said and walked over to us.

"Trish!" Martha hugged her. "You look great. So, what do you think? Impressive, isn't it?" "Very." Martha replied. "And two nights out in a row for you, that's dangerously close to a social life." Trish teased. "If I keep this up, I'll end up in all the gossip columns." Martha teased back.

"You might, actually. Keep an eye out for photographers. And mum, she's coming too, even dragging Leo along with her." Trish said, surprising Martha. "Leo in black tie? That I must see,"

Trish finally noticed The Doctor and me. Martha turned back to us to introduce us.

"Trish, this is The Doctor and Susan Anderson." The Doctor held out his hand and said "Hello." Tish shook it. "Are they with you?" Trish asked Martha as I shook her hand as well.

"Yeah," Martha nodded. "But they're not on the list. How did they get in?"

"Of course we are on the list." I said looking at The Doctor.

"I'm Doctor John Smith, and Susan here is my plus one. So, this Lazarus bloke, he's your boss?" The Doctor steered the conversation away.

"Professor Lazarus, yes," Trish nodded, "I'm part of his executive staff." "She's in the PR department," Martha rolled her eyes. "I'm head of the PR department, actually." "You're joking." Martha said."I put this whole thing together."

"So do you know what the professor's going to be doing tonight?" The Doctor asked, "That looks like it might be a sonic Micro-field manipulator" Trish eyed him, "He's a science geek. I should've known. Gotta get back to work now. I'll catch up with you later." "Science geeks?" The Doctor frowned as Trish left, "What does that mean?"

"That you're obsessively enthusiastic about science." I answered. "Oh, nice." The Doctor nodded. "Martha!" a black woman called. Martha ran over to her, hugging her tightly, "Mum!" "Oh!" her mother laughed, hugging her back, "Alright, what's the occasion?"

"What do you mean? I'm just pleased to see you, that's all." Martha said. "You saw me last night." Mrs. Jones commented. "I know. I just…miss you. You're looking good, Leo." Martha said, trying to get off the topic as quickly as possible.

"Yeah. If anyone asks me to fetch 'em a drink, I'll swing for him." Mrs. Jones smiled but then noticed the Doctor standing behind Martha. "You disappeared last night." "I...just went home," Martha replied.

"On your own?"

"These are friends of mine, the Doctor…," Martha introduced. "Doctor what?" Her mother cut in.

"No, it's just the Doctor. And she's Susan Anderson…" "We've been doing some work together." I helped. "I've been helping Martha study for her tests."

"Nice to meet you" The Doctor said and shook Leo's hand and then Mrs. Jones's. "Lovely to meet you, Mrs. Jones," I shook her hand as well. "Heard a lot about you." The Doctor said. "Have you?" Mrs. Jones eyed him, "What have you heard, then?"

"Oh, you know, that you're Martha's mother and…um…no, actually, that's…that's about it. We haven't had much time to chat, you know, been busy." "Busy? Doing what, exactly?" Mrs. Jones replied. "Oh…you know…stuff." The Doctor said.

There was a tapping on a glass as the old man from the telly, Professor Lazarus stood in front of the cabinet, before the group, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Professor Richard Lazarus and tonight I'm going to perform a miracle. It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight, you will watch and wonder. Tomorrow, you'll awake to a world which will be changed forever," He turned and entered the cabinet, two female technicians starting the machinery from a bank near the side of the room.

There was a high-pitched whir and a bright blue light began to shine around the cabinet as the pillars spun around, creating an energy field. They started to rotate, going faster and faster around the cabinet, when a warning bell went off.

"Something's wrong," The Doctor realized, "It's overloading!" The Doctor looked at the technicians who were unable to stop it, the panels exploding. The Doctor ran to them, jumping over a low desk, and aiming the sonic at the controls. I just stood by and watched.

"Somebody stop him!" Lady Thaw, Lazarus's backer, shouted. "Get away from those controls!"

"If this thing goes off, it'll take the whole building with it. Is that what you want?" The Doctor yelled as he pulled out a cable and the machine slowly came to an halt.

Martha ran over to the doors of the cabinet as The Doctor ran to join her, "Get it open!" The Doctor shouted. She pulled the door open and we all watched, stunned, as, through the smoke, Lazarus emerged, 40 years younger. The photographers snapped his picture as they looked up at him, amazed.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He shouted, "I am Richard Lazarus. I am 76 years old and I am reborn!"

Cue Applause.

* * *

The Doctor stood, studying the outside of the machine while Martha and I watched Lazarus speak to his party goers, taking pictures. "It can't be the same guy," Martha shook her head, "It's impossible. It must be a trick."

"No, it's not," The Doctor stepped toward us. "I wish it were." "What just happened, then?" Martha said. "He just changed what it means to be human." The Doctor sighed as we walked over to him.

"I'm famished," Lazarus was saying to Thaw as he stuffed a handful of nibbles into his mouth. "Energy deficit. Always happens with this kind of process." The Doctor remarked. "You speak as if you see this every day…" Lazarus trailed, eyeing us.

"Doctor." The Doctor introduced, "And, well, no, not every day, but I have some experience in this kind of transformation." "That's not possible," Lazarus shook his head. "Using hypersonic sound waves to create a state of resonance. That's…that's inspired," The Doctor said.

"You understand the theory, then." He looked at The Doctor, impressed. "Enough to know that you couldn't possibly have allowed for all the variables." The Doctor frowned. "No experiment is entirely without risk." Lazarus replied.

"That thing nearly exploded." The Doctor argued. "You might as well have stepped into a blender." "You're not qualified to comment." Thaw glared at them. "If I hadn't stopped it, it would have exploded." The Doctor said.

"Then I thank you, Doctor." Lazarus smiled. "But that's a simple engineering issue. What happened inside the capsule was exactly what was supposed to happen. No more, no less." "You've no way of knowing that until you've run proper tests." Martha countered.

Lazarus laughed. "Look at me! You can see what happened. I'm all the proof you need." "This device will be properly certified before we start to operate commercially." Thaw assured them with a grin.

"Commercially?" Martha's eyes widened. "You are joking. That'll cause chaos." "Not chaos," Lazarus argued, "Change. A chance for humanity to evolve, to improve." "This isn't about improving." The Doctor glared at him. "It's about you and your customers living a little longer."

"Not a little longer, Doctor. A lot longer. Perhaps indefinitely." "Richard, we have things to discuss." Thaw cut in. "Upstairs." She turned and walked off. "Goodbye then Doctor." He nodded at him as he moved to follow Thaw, "In a few years, you'll look back and laugh at how wrong you were."

He reached out, kissing the back of Martha's hand, before doing the same to me. "Oh, he's out of his depth." The Doctor shook his head. "No idea of the damage he might have done."

"So what do we do now?" Martha looked at them.

"Now…well, this building must be full of laboratories." the Doctor reasoned, "I say we do our own tests." "Luckily Martha and I've just collected a DNA sample then, isn't it?" I held up the back of my hand. "Oh Susan and Martha, your stars!"

* * *

Martha, the Doctor, and I sat before a computer looking at the results of the DNA scan we'd run on Lazarus's cells. "Amazing." The Doctor muttered. "That's Lazarus DNA." "I can't see anything different." Martha said.

"Look at it!" The Doctor replied. Martha watched as the screen flickered and a minute difference appeared in the DNA strand. "Oh, my God! Did that just change? But it can't have!" "But it did."" I said.

"It's impossible." "And that's two impossible things we've seen tonight. The Doctor looked over at Martha and me, "Don't you love it when that happens?" "That means Lazarus has changed his own molecular patterns." I put in, helping.

"Hypersonic sound waves to destabilize the cell structure. Then a mutagenic program to manipulate the coding in the protein strands." The Doctor said. "Basically, he hacked into his own genes. And then instructed them to rejuvenate."

"But they're still mutating now." Martha said. "'Cos he missed something." The Doctor pointed at the screen as it flickered again, "Something in his DNA has been activated and won't let him stabilize. Something that's trying to change him."

"Change him into what?" Martha asked. "Dunno but I think we need to find out." The Doctor remarked. "That woman said they were going upstairs." Martha said.

"Let's go!" The Doctor said. And we were off, running to the lift.

* * *

As we stepped out of the lift, the Doctor flicked on the light and we looked around the room. "This is his office, alright." Martha stated. "So where is he?" The Doctor frowned. "Dunno. Let's try back at the re…ception…" I trailed off, spotting a pair of skeletal bones in high heels sticking out from behind a desk. I ran over to find the desiccated remains of Lady Thaw, "Is that Lady Thaw?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Used to be." The Doctor nodded as he and Martha ran over to kneel beside her. "Now it's just a shell. She's had all the life energy drained out. Like squeezing the juice out of an orange." "Lazarus." Martha breathed.

"Could be." The Doctor said. "So he's changed already?" Martha asked. "Not necessarily." The Doctor looked up at her, "You saw the DNA. It was fluctuating. The process must demand energy. And I don't think this was enough."

"So he might do this again?" Martha gapped, horrified. "Hmm." The Doctor nodded. We stood up and quickly ran back to the lift, heading down to the reception.

* * *

_Next__- __The __Lazarus __Experiment__- __Part__ 2_

**Please ****Review****, ****Thanks****.**


	20. The Lazarus Experiment- Part 2

**The ****Lazarus ****Experiment****- ****Part**** 2**

We stepped out of the lift and looked around the room for Lazarus, but were unable to spot him.

"I can't see him." Martha huffed, out of breath. "He can't be far." The Doctor reasoned. "Keep looking."

We all took off in different directions, the Doctor left, me right, and Martha straight ahead.

"With Trish?" Martha nearly screeched as the Doctor and I made our way back to her, seeing her getting worked up.

"Ah, Doctor, Susan…" Mrs. Jones began, coming over as well. "Where did they go?" The Doctor asked Leo urgently. "Upstairs I think, why?" The man frowned. "Doct…" Mrs. Jones tried again but The Doctor rushed past her, spilling her drink, as I ran after him muttering an apology, "I'm speaking to you!"

Martha turned to follow us saying "Not now, mum!" We ran back into Lazarus's office and looked around frantically for Trish, but she wasn't there. "Where are they?" Martha spun around and started to come over to me.

"If you know what happens, which I don't believe you do, tell me!" Martha yelled at me. I kept a straight face, pointed up and said "The roof. They're on the roof." At the same time The Doctor was pointing his sonic screwdriver at the ceiling and said "Got him. Susan's correct. They're on the roof."

We turned and ran for the stairs, dashing up them as fast as they could till they reached the roof. They spotted Trish and Lazarus standing there, looking at each other in the dark, "…thing's ever exactly like you expect." Lazarus was saying, "There's always something to surprise you. 'Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act…'" "'Falls the shadow.'" The Doctor recited.

Lazarus turned to see the three of us standing there. "So the mysterious Doctor knows his Eliot. I'm impressed." "Martha, what are you doing here?" Trish hissed. "Trish, get away from him." Martha motioned her over, her eyes on Lazarus.

"What? Don't tell me what to do." "I wouldn't have thought you had time for poetry, Lazarus." The Doctor commented, "What with you being busy defying the laws of nature and all." "You're right, Doctor." He nodded, "One lifetime's been too short for me to do everything I'd like. How much more would I get done in two or three or four?"

"Doesn't work like that." The Doctor shook her head, eyeing him sadly. "Some people live more in 20 years than others do in 80. It's not the time that matters, it's the person."

"But if it's the right person, what a gift that would be." "Or what a curse. Look at what you've done to yourself." The Doctor breathed. "Who are you to judge me?" Lazarus glared. "Over here, Trish." Martha called.

Trish walked over to her with a huff. "You have to spoil everything, don't you? Every time I find someone nice, you have to go and find fault." "Trish, he's a monster!" Martha cried, seeing Lazarus collapse to the ground and seize, his body twisting.

"I know the age thing's a bit freaky, but it works for Catherine Zeta-Jones..."

There was a growl behind her and Trish slowly looked back to see a skeletal, scorpion-like figure rear up behind her. "Run!" The Doctor shouted.

We raced back inside as the Doctor shut and locked the door with the sonic, Martha running to the lift and pushing the button for it. "Are you okay?" Martha asked her sister. "I was gonna snog him." Trish breathed.

Lazarus banged against the door, triggering sirens to go off. "Security breach. Security breach. Security breach." "What's happening?" Martha looked around, alarmed. "Uh, an intrusion." Trish explained. "It triggers a security lockdown. Kills most of the power. Stops the lifts. Seals the exits."

"He must be breaking through that door." The Doctor realized. "The stairs, come on!" They ran down the stairs just as the door above them crashed open. "He's inside!" Martha shouted.

"Haven't got much time!" The Doctor pushed a door at the bottom of the stairs open, bursting into the reception hall to see people standing around, confused and only mildly alarmed, "Trish!"

The Doctor turned to her. "Is there another way out of here?" "There's an exit in the corner, but it'll be locked now." The Doctor reached into his coat and pulled out the sonic, tossing it to me The Doctor said "Martha, Susan, setting 54. Hurry."

I nodded and ran off with Martha and her sister. As we reached the door, I tried to open it as the other guests ran for the same exit. "Mum, get back!" Leo called when he was hit by a table Lazarus sent flying his way.

"Leo!" Mrs. Jones shouted. "Over here!" I stepped back, getting the door open. "This way! Everyone downstairs now! Hurry!"

Lazarus closed in on the woman who had ignored The Doctor as she stood there in shock. "No!" The Doctor yelled. "Get away from her!" The woman screamed as Lazarus sucked her energy from her, her husk falling to the floor. "Lazarus!" He shouted as Lazarus moved towards the Jones's family. "Leave them alone!"

Martha ran over to her mother's side, helping her get her brother to his feet, as Lazarus roared. "Martha!" Mrs. Jones gasped as they lifted Leo up. "C'mon, stay with me." Martha told her brother as they hauled him off.

"What's the point if you can't control it?" The Doctor shouted to Lazarus, pulling the creature's attention away from the Jones family. "The mutation's too strong. Killing those people won't help you. You're a fool, a vain old man who thought he could defy nature. Only nature got her own back, didn't she? You're a joke, Lazarus! A footnote in the history of failure!"

The Doctor turned and ran down a hallway. I was about to run after him when Martha appeared beside me and asked "Where did The Doctor go?" I pointed in the direction that he went and we both took off running to him with Mrs. Jones yelling behind us "Martha!"

The Doctor ran out of a lab moments before it exploded. He raced around a corner, crashing straight into Martha and me. "What are you doing here?" "I'm returning this!" Martha breathed.

"How did you…?"

"I heard the explosion. Guessed it was you." Martha said. "I blasted Lazarus." The Doctor replied. "Did you kill him?" Martha asked. Lazarus came crashing down the hallway, thus answering the question.

"More sort of annoyed him, I'd say." The Doctor remarked before taking Martha's and my hand and dashing down the hall.

"Oh no, we ran in a circle!" Martha said when we came back to the place where we started, the reception room. Suddenly Lazareth burst into the room. "Come on, go inside there!" The Doctor yelled, dragging us into the machine that turned Lazareth into a monster.

Martha ran in, followed by me and then the Doctor. It was very tight and I couldn't move. "Are we hiding?" Martha breathed as we crammed together. "No, he knows we're here." The Doctor said. "But this is his masterpiece. I'm betting he won't destroy it, not even to get at us."

"But we're trapped!" "I prefer inconveniently circumstanced." The Doctor remarked. "Do either of you have a plan?" Martha asked.

"Yes, the plan was to get inside here!" The Doctor said. "Then what?" "Then we wait." The Doctor replied. "For what?" Martha asked.

"Till Lazarus turns on the machine." The Doctor replied. "What?" "Trust me." The Doctor mumbled. "It's part of the plan." Martha frowned, not too comfortable with the sound of this supposed plan, "I still don't understand where that thing came from. Is it alien?"

While she was asking, the Doctor tried to put his sonic screwdriver out and knelt down. I was not sure what he was doing there. "No, for once it's strictly human in origin." The Doctor replied. "Human? How can it be human?" Martha asked.

"Dormant genes in Lazarus's DNA." The Doctor explained. "The energy field in here reactivated them. And now they're becoming dominant." "So it's a throwback." Martha commented. The Doctor nodded. "Some option that evolution rejected for you millions of years ago, but the potential is still there. Locked away in your genes, forgotten about until Lazarus unlocked it by mistake."

"It's like Pandora's box." I put in, thinking of the Pandorica in Season 5. "Exactly." he said when a blue light started to fill the capsule. "What's happening?" Martha gasped. "Sounds like he's switched the machine on." The Doctor remarked.

"But that was part of the plan right?" Martha asked. "Yes." Martha looked towards the edge of the box as we heard the posts start to spin on the outside. "What did you do to the box? What was the plan?"

"I set the capsule to reflect energy rather than receive it." "Will that kill him?" Martha said. "When he transforms, he's three times his size." The Doctor told her, "Cellular triplication, so he's spreading himself thin."

Just as the light got unbearably bright, it shot out of the capsule and away from us. The Doctor shoved open the door and stepped out, Martha and me right behind him. "I thought we were gonna go through the blender for a moment." Martha breathed but then she caught sight of the young Lazarus lying, in human form, on the ground, naked, unmoving, "Oh God. He seems so…human again. It's kind of pitiful."

"Eliot saw that, too." The Doctor remarked. "'This is the way the world ends, not with a bang, but with a whimper.'"

Medical services took the body away in a bag while Martha, the Doctor, and I stood, watching from the steps of the labs. "She's here!" Trish called, running over to hug Martha. "Oh, she's alright."

"Ah, Mrs. Jones, we still haven't finished our chat." The Doctor smiled. But Mrs. Jones was not smiling, especially when she slapped him across the face.

"Keep away from my daughter!" Mrs. Jones shouted. "The both of you!" "Mum, what are you doing?" Martha gaped. "All their mothers, every time." The Doctor muttered, putting a hand to his cheek and looking at the me.

"You should be glad you haven't met my mother." I said back to The Doctor. "They are dangerous!" Mrs. Jones told her daughter. "I've been told things." I stepped forward and said "By who? Would it be Mr. Saxon who told you?" I said, raising an eyebrow. The Doctor glanced at me.

"What are you talking about?" Martha shook her head.

"Look around you! Nothing but death and destruction!" Mrs. Jones said.

"This isn't their fault. The Doctor saved us!"

"It was Trish who invited everyone to this thing in the first place." Leo reminded their mother. "I'd say technically, it's her fault." Trish elbowed him in the side. There was a crash and the Doctor and I took off after it, Martha turned to follow when her mother grabbed her. "Leave them!"

Martha pulled her hand away and ran off after them. "Martha?" Trish called, following. "Not you, too!" Their mother shouted. "Sorry." Trish shot her an apologetic look before running off to join us, down the street, by the ambulance. The doors to the back were wide open, the medics within now reduced to husks.

"Lazarus, back from the dead." The Doctor sighed. "Should've known, really." The Doctor pulled out the sonic and searched for Lazarus like before. "Where's he gone?" Martha asked.

"That way. The church." The Doctor said.

"Cathedral." Trish corrected him. "It's Southwark Cathedral. He told me." The Doctor nodded and headed for it, the others following as we walked quickly up the nave, towards the altar where the sonic was leading them.

"Do you think he's in here?" Martha asked quietly. "Where would you go if you were looking for sanctuary?" The Doctor asked. We walked behind the altar, under the bell tower and found Lazarus sitting there, gasping, a red shock blanket wrapped around him. "I came here before." he whispered. "A lifetime ago. I thought I was going to die then. In fact, I was sure of it. I sat there, just a child…the sound of planes and bombs outside."

"The Blitz." The Doctor stated. "You've read about it." Lazareth commented. "I was there."

"You're too young." He said. "So are you." The Doctor countered him. Lazarus laughed, but soon was gasping in pain. "In the morning, the fires had died, and I was still alive. I swore I'd never face death like that again."

The Doctor walked around Lazarus, slowly looking up at the bell tower. I was the first of us, who also looked up, then Martha. "So defenseless…" Lazarus continued. "I would arm myself, fight back, defeat it."

"That's what you were trying to do today." The Doctor looked at him. "That's what I did today." "What about the other people who died?" "They were nothing. I changed the course of history."

"Any of them might have done, too." The Doctor argued. "You think history's only made with equations? Facing death is part of being human. You can't change that." "No, Doctor." He glared at him, "Avoiding death. That's being human. It's our strongest impulse, to cling to life with every fiber of being. I'm doing what everyone before me has tried to do. I've simply been more…successful…" He groaned again.

"Look at yourself!" The Doctor shouted. "You're mutating! You've no control over it! You call that a success?" "I call it progress. I'm more now than I was. More than just an ordinary human."

"There's no such thing as an ordinary human." the Doctor said softly and looked at me.

"He's gonna change again at any minute." Martha whispered to them. "We know." The Doctor replied just as quietly. "If we can get him up into the bell tower somehow, I've an idea that might work."

"Up there?" "You're so sentimental, Doctor." Lazarus smirked. "Maybe you are older than you look." "I'm old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one. In the end, you just get tired. Tired of the struggle. Tired of losing everyone that matters to you. Tired of watching everything turn to dust. The Doctor squatted down. "If you live long enough, Lazarus, the only certainty left is that you end up alone."

"That's a price worth paying." Lazareth nodded. "Is it?" The Doctor said. "I will feed soon." Lazareth warned. "I'm not gonna let that happen." The Doctor promised him. "You've not been able to stop me so far." Lazareth stated.

I stepped forward and said "Leave him, Lazarus! He's old and bitter. Thought you had a taste for fresher meat." "Susan, no!" The Doctor shouted. Lazarus snarled and leapt at me, transforming along the way. I took off running. "What are you doing?" I shouted as I glanced back to see Martha and Trish chasing me.

"I'm not sure… I think helping." Martha yelled back. "Doctor!" Martha shouted down to The Doctor as we ran up a narrow spiral staircase. "The tower!" Martha shouted.

"Martha, Susan run! He's changing again!"

The Doctor ran to the center of the Cathedral, looking for any hint of where we girls could be.

"Martha?" he shouted. "Susan!" Martha peered out of one of the archways on an upper level. "Doctor!" She yelled down to him.

"Take him to the top, the very top of the bell tower, d'you hear me?" The Doctor shouted to us. "Martha, Trish run!" I called as a crash resounded at the back of the hall. I grasped their hands and run with them in the direction of the top, while she see Lazarus break through the door at the end of the passage and turned to run, "Up to the top." Martha breathed heavily.

We ran into the bell room, a circular stone path around the bell. "We are trapped!" said Trish in panic. "Stay calm." I said as I tried to calm Martha's sister. "The Doctor told us to go here… we have to trust him." Martha explained to her sister.

"Why should we trust him?" Trish said. I groaned and said "Because he would always save Martha and me if we got into any trouble."

Lazarus burst through the door as we made it to the other side of the walkway, "Ladies" He hissed, blocking the door. I pushed a protesting Martha and Trish behind me. "Lazarus." I said. "Stay behind me." I said to Martha and Trish.

Lazarus lunged forward and Suddenly we heard a strange kind of music from the down, while Lazarus still swung his tail at us. Part of the stone wall broke before me and I began to fall. I started to scream until Martha grabbed my hand and I was left dangling. I shot Martha a grateful look.

Then the music got louder and louder. The inside of my head was screaming, but I would not let go off Martha's arm. Lazarus reacted violently and fell down the hole where I was, just narrowly missing me.

The music stopped after Lazarus made a huge bang on the floor. "Susan? Martha?" The Doctor yelled up to us. Trish helped Martha pull me back up and I sat on the floor, hugging Martha. "Thank you." I whispered.

"SUSAN? MARTHA?" The Doctor yelled again, this time louder. "I'm okay!" I yelled. "We're all okay!" "He cut it a bit fine." Martha muttered.

"He always does." I laughed. "He thinks it's more fun that way." "Who is he?" Trish asked us. Martha and I looked at each other. "He… he is The Doctor." Martha answered.

We came down to see The Doctor standing over a dead Lazarus. I ran over and hugged him, Martha not close behind me. "I didn't know you could play." Martha told him.

"Oh, well. You know, if you hang around with Beethoven, you're bound to pick a few things up."

"Hmm, especially about playing loud." I said.

"Sorry?" The Doctor leaned forward, as though he hadn't heard her, earning a laugh from all of us.

We were standing before the TARDIS in Martha's bedroom later that night. "Something else that just kind of escalated, then." The Doctor sighed.

"I don't need to be an Academic to see a pattern developing." Martha joked, "You should take more care in the future. And the past. And whatever other time period you find yourself in."

"It's good fun, though, isn't it?" The Doctor asked as I started to smile, seeing his intentions.

"Yeah." "So, what d'you say, one more trip?" "No. Sorry." Martha said.

"What do you mean? I thought you liked it." The Doctor said. "I do, but I can't go on like this. One more trip." I nodded, agreeing. "It's not fair to her Doctor."

"What're you talking about?" The Doctor leaned frowned, looking between us, confused. "I don't want to be just a passenger anymore." Martha explained, "Someone you take along for a treat. If that's how you still see me, well, I'd rather stay here."

"Either she's travelling with us, or you have to search for a new Companion." I said to The Doctor, sternly. "Okay, then." The Doctor nodded. "If that's what you want."

"Right." Martha swallowed hard. "But we've already said goodbye once today so it's really best if you just go". She turned and walked away, waiting for the TARDIS to disappear with a wheeze when nothing happened. I started to laugh. Martha turned around, "What is it?"

"What?" The Doctor shrugged, "I said okay." "Sorry?" Martha said, almost in a whisper. "That means, that you came with us Martha." I said.

"Oh, thank you!" Martha ran over and hugged us both, laughing, "Thank you!" "It's my opinion that you were never really just a passenger." The Doctor said, before opening the door and allowing her in just as her phone rang and the machine picked up….

* * *

_Next__- 42-__Part__ 1_

**Please ****Review****, ****Thank You.****  
**


	21. 42- Part 1

**42- ****Part**** 1**

As the Tardis flew through the time vortex, Martha and I stood watching The Doctor as he fiddled with Martha's cell, pointing his sonic screwdriver at it. I was changed into dark blue Jeans with a grey tank top and a Jean Jacket. Martha was wearing her signature red Jacket and Jeans as well.

"There we go!" The Doctor grinned. "Universal Roaming. Never have to worry about a signal again." The doctor tossed Martha her phone back.

Martha flipped the screen open to see 'Universal Roaming Activated'. "No way! But it's...too mad! You're telling me I can call anyone, anywhere in space and time on my mobile?"

"Long as you know the area code," The Doctor nodded. Martha looked stunned. "Frequent Flyer's privilege. Go on." The Doctor told her. "Try it." But before Martha could say anything, a loud beeping came from the console.

"Distress signal!" The Doctor called. I saw the screen flashing as The Doctor got to work, "Locking on!" The Doctor hit a switch. "Might be a bit of..." There was another jolt, sending us flying again to the ground. "…turbulence. Sorry!" The Doctor ran to the door as I helped Martha up before following him, "Come on! Let's take a look!"

We stepped out of the Tardis and into and engine room and it felt like a sauna. Martha immediately flung her jacket back into the Tardis. I did the same to mine. "Whoa!" The Doctor flinched at the heat as he stepped out, "Now that is hot!"

"Whoa!" Martha agreed. "It's like a sauna in here!"

"Venting systems." The Doctor commented as he eyed the equipment. "Working at full pelt. Trying to cool down… Well!" The Doctor grinned and headed towards a heavy duty door. "If you can't stand the heat…" The Doctor opened it and walked through, into an area, a sign of 'Area 30' above their door. "Well, that's better…"

He held the door open as Martha and I stepped through. "Oi!" someone called. We turned to see three people running down the corridor, two men, one young, one older, and a middle aged woman, "You three!"

"Get out of there!" The woman shouted. "Seal that door!" The young man, the one who had shouted before, pointed at the door behind us. "Now!" he ran past The Doctor with the other man, quickly sealing the door.

"Who are you?" The woman demanded. "What are you doing on my ship?"

"Are you police?" The young man asked.

"Why would we be police?" The Doctor frowned.

"We got your distress signal." Martha added.

"If this is a ship, why can't I hear any engines?" I commented. The Doctor glanced at me.

"It went dead four minutes ago." The woman, the captain, replied.

"So maybe we should stop chatting and get to engineering." The older man remarked. "Captain."

"Secure closure active." A computer announced.

"What?" The captain spun around at a loud clanging noise. She looked panicked.

"The ship's gone mad." The older man breathed. They watched as a young woman ran down the corridor towards them, the doors sealing behind her.

"Who activated secure closure?" The woman gasped. "I nearly got locked in to area 27…" She paused, looking at the three new people, "Who are you?"

"He's The Doctor, she's Susan, and I'm Martha," Martha said distractedly as she walked past them,

"Hello." She said, still staring at us, trying to figure out how we got aboard.

"Impact projection: 42 minutes." The computer announced.

Martha went to a window and looked out, while the announcement. "We'll get out of this." The captain swore. "I promise."

"Doctor…." Martha breathed, clearly frightened, "Susan.…" I walked over to Martha as the Doctor looked at the captain, "42 minutes 'til what?"

"Doctor!" Martha called, her eyes wide. "You need to see this."

The Doctor dashed over and looked out the window with us to see a burning, yellow sun far too close to the ship for comfort.

"42 minutes until we crash into the sun." The captain told them.

The Doctor spun around and ran back to the captain. "How many crew members on board?"

"Seven, including us." The captain replied, looking oddly at The Doctor.

"We transport cargo across the galaxy." The older man added. "Everything's automated. We just keep the ship…"

"Call the others, I'll get you out!" the Doctor ran back to the door we'd just come out of, opening it while the crew rushed to stop him.

"What's he doing?" The young man shouted.

"No!" The captain called. "Don't!"

The Doctor pulled the door open, only to get blasted back from the heat. Martha and I quickly ran to him, helping him up as the crew shut the door. "But our ship's in there!" The Doctor's eyes widened as he watched them seal the door again.

"In the vent chamber?" The young man frowned.

"No in the sun. Of course in the vent chamber!" I said angrily. The Doctor put a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry." I said after a few seconds.

"It's our lifeboat!" The Doctor said, thinking quickly.

"It's lava." The older man replied.

"The temperature's going mad in there!" The young woman read off the gauges. "Up 3,000 degrees in ten seconds and still rising."

"Channeling the air." The young man sighed. "The closer we get to the sun, the hotter that room's gonna get."

"We're stuck here." Martha breathed, glancing at me.

"So?" The Doctor looked around. "We fix the engines, we steer the ship away from the sun! Simple! Engineering down here, is it?" He turned to run down an open corridor.

"Impact in 40:26."

The Doctor stopped suddenly after rushing down a set of stairs to stare at the room before him, "Blimey! Do you always leave things in such a mess?"

"Oh my God!" The captain gasped, seeing the state of the engine room.

"What the hell happened?" The older man gaped. All around them were wires, springs, glass shattered, everything just completely wrecked and steaming.

"Oh, it's wrecked," The young man breathed.

"Efficiently too." I remarked, Trying to help The Doctor. I could already see the key wires cut, the much needed screws and plugs removed. "Someone knew what they were doing." I looked up at the Doctor meaningfully as he wandered over to a computer terminal attached to the engine.

"Where's Korwin?" The captain looked around. "Has anyone heard from him or Ashton?"

"No." The older man replied.

"You mean someone did this on purpose?" Martha looked at me, in such a way that I knew she was asking for me to be more specific. I quickly shook my head.

"Korwin?" The captain called into an intercom on the wall. "Ashton? Where are you?" There was no reply. "Korwin, can you answer?" Still nothing. "Where the hell is he? He should be up here!"

The Doctor looked at the screen with his specs on as the crew ran around, trying to find their missing members, Martha and I stood behind the Doctor "Oh!" he grinned, "We're in the Torajji system! Lovely!" The Doctor looked up at Martha and me, "You're a long way from home, Martha and Susan. Half a Universe away."

"Yeah." Martha murmured. "Feels it."

"You're still using energy scoops for fusion?" The Doctor looked at the captain. "I could have sworn they'd been outlawed by now."

"We're due to upgrade next docking." The captain replied dismissively, though the Doctor missed the guilty looks the crew exchanged. "Scannell, engine report."

The older man, Scannell, walked to the terminal The Doctor had been using and scanned the engine, waiting till the machine beeped, "No response." The Doctor turned to the engine.

"What?" The older man said, shocked.

"They're burnt out." The Doctor commented as Scannell examined a burned wire sticking out of the top. "And your controls are wrecked. I don't think you'll be able to get them back online. Auxiliary engines! Every craft's got auxiliaries!"

"We don't have access from here," The captain sighed. "The auxiliary controls are in the front of the ship."

"Yeah, with 29 password sealed doors between us and them." Scannell added. "You'll never get there in time."

"Can't you override the doors?" Martha frowned.

"No. Sealed closure means what it says. They're all dead-lock sealed."

"What's about your sonic screwdriver. Would it work?" I asked the Doctor, but he just shook his head.

"Oh, listen to you!" The Doctor looked at the captain. "Defeated before you've even started! Where's your Dunkirk spirit?" The Doctor looked at the captain. "Who's got the door passwords?"

"They're randomly generated." The young man from before stepped forward. "Reckon I know most of 'em. Sorry. Riley Vashti."

"Then what're you waiting for Riley Vashti, get on it," The Doctor stepped up, taking command.

"Well, it's a two person job." He turned and picked up a huge magnetic clamp and backpack off a rack. "One, it takes to answer the questions, and the other to carry this." he put the kit on his back.

"The oldest and cheapest security system around, eh captain?"

"Reliable and simple, just like you, eh Riley?" The captain smirked.

"Try and be helpful, get abuse. Nice!"

"I'll help you." Martha took the clamp. "Make myself useful."

"It's remotely controlled by computer panel. That's why it needs two."

Martha nodded and followed him out of the room. "Oi!" The Doctor called, Martha turned around, "Be careful."

Martha smiled at us. "You too." before continuing on after Riley.

"McDonnell?" A male voice called over the comm. "It's Ashton."

The captain ran back to the intercom. "Where are you? Is Korwin with you?"

"Get up to the med-center NOW!" The voice yelled through the intercom.

The captain bolted out of the room, the Doctor and I following her as we ran past Martha and Riley.

"Impact in 34:31."

* * *

"Argh!" A man cried out, "Stop it!"

"Korwin!" A woman struggled. "It's Abi! Open your eyes, I need to take a look at you!"

The group burst into the med-center to see the man who had shouted lying on an advanced MRI machine, another man trying to hold him down, while a young woman held a scanner, trying to help.

"Korwin!" The captain ran to the bed. "What's happened? Is he OK?"

The Doctor and I stopped at the foot of the bed as the man thrashed. "Oh God! Help me! It's burning me!"

"How long's he been like this?" The Doctor asked, wanting to help.

"Ashton just brought him in." The woman replied.

"What's wrong with him?" I whispered to The Doctor, nudging him along.

"I don't know. Haven't seen something like this so far." The Doctor said, pull his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and started to scan the man.

"What are you doing?" The captain asked, panicked, as the man gave another shout of pain, making her take a step towards him.

"Don't get too close…" The Doctor warned after reading the scans on the screwdriver.

"Don't be so stupid, that's my husband!" The captain pushed to the head of the bed.

"And he's just sabotaged our ship!" Ashton replied.

"What?!"

"He went mad. He set the ship to secure closure, then he set the heat pulse to melt the controls."

"No way! He wouldn't do that!"

"I saw it happen, Captain."

The Doctor pulled the sonic back, leaning over to try and talk to Korwin. "Korwin? Korwin, open your eyes for me a second."

"I can't!" He groaned.

"Yeah, course you can. Go on." The Doctor said.

I leaned in and whispered to The Doctor I don't think that's such a good idea right now."

The Doctor nodded and said "Alright, alright, alright. Just relax," Abi. "Sedative?" I grabbed a sedative gun from a table and handed it to her.

"Yes." she nodded.

She pressed the gun to Korwin's neck and shot him with the tranq. The man gave one final groan before he fell silent and still. The Doctor turned to lean on the bed, crossing his arms, giving them his results, "Rising body temperature, unusual energy readings…" The Doctor pointed to the machine behind him. "Stasis chamber. I do love a good stasis chamber." The Doctor looked at Abi, "Keep him sedated in there. Regulate the body temperature." Abi looked at him a moment before turning to do as instructed, "And run a bio-scan and tissue profile on a metabolic detail."

"Just doing them now." She remarked.

"Oh, you're good." The Doctor grinned, looking at the two women before turning to face the two crew members. "Anyone else presenting these symptoms?"

"Not so far." The captain said.

"Well, that's something." The Doctor said.

"Will someone tell me what is the matter with him?" The captain demanded.

"Some sort of infection. We'll know more after the test results. Now, Allons-y, back downstairs. See about those engines. Go." Aston moved to leave but the captain remained. "Oi! Go!" She reluctantly left as well. The Doctor turned to Abi, "Call us if there's news!" The Doctor took my hand and ran out of the center, "Any questions?"

"Yeah," She said. "Who are you?"

The Doctor poked his head back in through the plastic curtains of the door, "I'm The Doctor and this is Susan Jane Anderson!"

And with that, we turned and ran back, following The Captain and Ashton to the engine room.

* * *

"Heat shields failing. At 25 percent. Impact in 32:50." The computer told us.

I looked up at the announcement as The Doctor headed over to the intercom, "Abi, how's Korwin doing? Any results from the bio-scan?"

"He's under heavy sedation." Abi replied. "I'm just trying to make sense of this data. Give me a couple of minutes and I'll let you know."

He nodded and stepped back as I came over to call Martha. "Martha? Riley? How're you doing?"

"Area 29, at the door to 28!" Martha called back.

The Doctor put on his glasses and stared at the readout above the comm., "You've gotta move faster!"

"We're doing our best!"

"Find the next number in the sequence: 3-1-3, 3-3-1, 3-6-7…what?" Riley asked, his voice slightly distant.

"You said the crew knew all the answers!" Martha shouted, sounding a bit scared.

"The crew's changed since we set the questions."

"You're joking…"

"3-7-9!" I said and the Doctor looked at me surprised. "I'm a genius, remember?" The Doctor just laughed.

"What?" Martha shouted, utterly confused.

"It's a sequence of happy primes." The Doctor said. "3-7-9."

"Happy what?" Martha asked, out of breath.

"Just enter it!" The Doctor replied.

"Are you sure?" Riley breathed, "We only get one chance!"

"Any number which reduces to one when you take the sum of the square of its digits and you continue iterating until it yields one is a happy number. Any number that doesn't…" The Doctor trailed off, looking at me.

"Isn't." I said.

"A happy prime is a number which is both happy and prime."

"Now type it in!" We both shouted.

There was silence… "Do they do that often?" Riley seemed to be asking Martha.

"Sometimes." Martha sighed.

"Oi!" The Doctor called. "Get to it!" The Doctor rolled his eyes and looked at me, "Talk about dumbing down!"

There was the sound of a clamp disengaging and Martha was back, "We're through!"

"Keep moving. Fast as you can."

"And, Martha, be careful," The Doctor added quietly, taking off his specs. "There may be something else on board this ship."

"Any time you wanna unnerve me, feel free!" Martha groaned.

"Will do, thanks." The Doctor switched off the comm. and we turned to get back to work.

"Impact in 30:50."

* * *

_Next__- 42- __Part__ 2_

**Please ****Review****, ****Thank Y****ou****.**


	22. 42- Part 2

**42- Part 2**

The Doctor was examining a piece of broken equipment, the crew watching him. "We need a backup in case they don't reach the auxiliary engines in time." The Doctor murmured quietly. I nodded, he was rubbing his head as he tried to come up with an idea, "Come on! Think! Resources, what have we got?"

"Doctor?" Martha called over the comm. "Susan?"

"What is it now?" The Doctor asked.

"Who had the most number ones, Elvis or the Beatles. That's pre-download."

"Elvis. No! The Beatles! No! Wait! Um…um…" The Doctor grimaced, slapping the back of his head as though that would help. "Argh! What was that remix? Um…I don't know! Susan!" The Doctor looked at her, "Which is it?"

"I sort of forgot." I replied, grimacing.

"But your Susan!" The Doctor said. "Martha we don't know!" The Doctor snapped back at the comm. "We're a bit busy!"

"Fine!" Martha groaned. "I'll ask someone else!" The comm. clicked off.

"Now, where were we?" The Doctor muttered. "Here comes the sun? No, resources. So, the power's still working, the generator's going. If we can harness that…ah!"

"Use the generator to jumpstart the ship!" I said, helping.

"Exactly! At the very least, it'll buy us some more time." The Doctor said.

"That…is brilliant…." The captain blinked, shocked.

"I know! See! Tiny glimmer of hope!" The Doctor said, proudly. The crew started to smile.

"If it works." Scannell had to add.

"Oh, believe me." The captain looked at him. "You're gonna make it work."

Scannell walked off dejectedly, as Ashton, The Doctor and I looked at her in respect.

"That told him!" The Doctor grinned.

"Impact in 29:46."

* * *

"Doctor!" Abi called over the comm. as they worked on the engines. "These readings are starting to scare me."

"What d'you mean?" The Doctor looked up.

"Well…Korwin's body's changing! His whole biological makeup, it…it's impossible." There was a bang over the comm. and a moment later Abi was back and panicking. "This is med-center. Urgent assistance requested. Urgent assistance!"

The Doctor and I looked at each other, alarmed, before jumping up and running out. "Stay here!" The Doctor called. "Keep working!"

The captain, though, stopped her work and ran after us, catching up to us in the hallway. "Urgent assistance!" Abi continued to call throughout the comms. on the ship.

"Abi!" The other young woman replied, "They're on their way."

"What's happening to you?" Abi gasped, speaking to someone we could only guess was Korwin.

"Burn with me." Korwin rasped, his voice deep and threatening, clearly not his own. "Burn with me."

"Captain?" Scannell called and we stopped running.

"We told you to stay in engineering!" The Doctor shouted.

"I only take orders from one person round here." Scannell said.

"Oh, is he always this cheery?" The Doctor commented.

"Burn with me!" Korwin's voice came over the comm. again, sparking everyone into action again as they ran towards the med-center.

"K-Korwin, you're sick…" Abi stuttered, frightened.

"Burn. With. Me!" Korwin yelled.

Suddenly Abi screamed.

"Doctor?!" Martha called, alarmed. "What were those screams?"

"Concentrate on those doors!" The Doctor yelled back as we ran. "You've gotta keep moving forward!"

"Impact in 27:06."

* * *

The group ran into the med-center, past the plastic sheeting, only to find it empty. Korwin's bed on the stasis chamber bare, Abi nowhere to be seen. "Korwin's gone…." The captain breathed.

Scannell turned around to look back at her, stopping in his tracks, his eyes wide in fear. "Oh my God…." We all looked in the same direction to see a charred, black, human shaped mark burned on the wall, one arm raised in the air. "Tell me that's not Lerner…"

The Doctor reached out and ran a finger along it, "Ashes from endothermic vaporization. I've never seen one this ferocious." The Doctor frowned, looking distant. "Burn with me…"

"That's what we heard Korwin say." Scannell remarked.

"What?" The captain gasped. "D'you think…no way! Scannell, tell him! Korwin is not a killer! He can't vaporize people! He's human!"

I noticed something on the floor and picked it up, I looked at it and realized, that this must be the results, Abi was talking about. "Doctor. His Bio-scans." I said and showed it to him.

Scannell's eyes widened, "Internal temperature, 100 degrees!"

"Body oxygen replaced by hydrogen." The Doctor nodded before looking at the captain. "Your husband hasn't been infected, he's been overwhelmed!"

"The test results are wrong!" She snapped, tearing the results from his hand.

"But what is it though?" The Doctor looked at me but wasn't waiting for an answer.

"Mutagenic virus?" Someone supplied

"Something that needs a host body." The Doctor said.

"But how did it get inside him?"

"Stop talking like he's some kind of experiment!" The captain shrieked, somewhat hysterical.

The Doctor turned to her, "Where's the ship been? Have you made planetfall recently? Docked with any other vessels? Any kind of external contact at all?"

"What is this? An interrogation?"

"We've got to stop him before he kills again." The Doctor told her gently.

"We're just…a cargo ship…." She turned away from us, distraught.

"If you give her a minute…." Scannell told us as we watched her.

The captain took a few deep breaths. "I'm fine. I need to warn the crew." She turned and walked over to the intercom as the Doctor and I looked back at the results. "Everybody listen to me! Something has infected Korwin. We think…." She swallowed hard. "He killed Abi Lerner. None of you must go anywhere near him, is that clear?"

"Understood Captain." Ashton replied after a moment.

"Impact in 24:51."

* * *

The group stood around the med-center, the Doctor and me pouring over the bio-scan results while the captain sat down, Scannell close by.

"Is the infection permanent?" She asked us quietly. "Can you cure him?"

"Dunno." The Doctor replied.

"Don't lie to me, Doctor. Eleven years we've been married. We chose this ship together. He keeps me honest. So I don't want false hope."

The Doctor turned to the captain. "The parasite's too aggressive. Your husband's gone. There's no way back. Sorry."

She nodded. "Thank you."

"Are you…certain nothing happened to provoke this? Nobody's working on anything secret, 'cos it's vital that you tell us."

"I know every inch of this ship. I know every detail of my crew's lives. There is nothing."

"Then why is this thing so interested in you?" The Doctor asked.

She shook her head. "I wish I knew…."

"Susan, Doctor, we're through to Area 17." Martha called over the comm.

"Keep going." The Doctor told her. "You've got to get to Area 1 and reboot those engines."

"Heat shield failing. At 20 percent." The computer warned us.

The Doctor and I stood at the side of the med-center, the captain and Scannell having gone back to the engine room, quietly going over any possible parasitic alien or subspecies that could have affected the crew with results like the ones Abi had found.

"Airlock sealed. Jettison escape pod." The computer blared.

We looked up, startled by that computerized announcement when… "Doctor!" Martha screamed over the comm. "Susan! Help!"

"Pod jettison initiated." The computer told us. Our eyes widened and we ran out of the room.

"We're stuck in an escape pod off the Area 17 airlock." Martha shouted, directing us as we ran, "One of the crew's trying to jettison us! You've gotta help us!"

We skid to a stop by the engine room to see the captain and Scannell working, "Why is this happening?" the captain asked us.

"Stay here!" The Doctor shouted at them. "We mean it this time!"We turned to run off. "Jump start those engines!"

We ran quickly down the hall when the computer announced. "Jettison held."

But that didn't stop them, because whatever was in the ship wanted them all gone and it would only be a matter of time before… "Jettison reactivated." We ran around a corner and through Area 20.

"Jettison pod stabilized."

We ran through the door into Area 17, "That's enough!" The Doctor shouted, seeing someone standing at the keypad outside the escape pod, wearing a welding mask, "What do you want? Why this ship? Tell us!"

Instead of answer, the man just put his fist through the keypad, disabling the controls.

"Jettison activated."

"No!" I shouted as sirens went off following the activation.

"Come on." The Doctor glared at the man. "Let's see you." The Doctor advanced on the two of them. "We wanna know what you really are…" The man lifted his hand to his visor when he suddenly doubled over and backed away from them. We watched for only a few moments before the man stood and walked towards us again..."Airlock sealed." …only to walk right past us and out of the area.

The Doctor wasted no time in getting to work. He ran to the controls, trying to see if there was something he could salvage of the wreck, while I ran to the next com.

"McDonnell!" I shouted, "Ashton's heading in your direction! He's been infected, just like Korwin!"

"Korwin's dead" Scannell replied.

"Airlock decompression completed. Jettisoning pod." The computer said.

"No!" The Doctor shouted, but there was nothing they could do from there, the wires were torn to hell. Given a few hours he could fix it, but not in the next few seconds. The Doctor ran over to the airlock door, looking through the small porthole with the me, watching as Martha, just a few feet away, tapped on the glass of the pod, calling for us silently.

"Doctor!" We could see her call. "Susan!"

"We'll save you!" The Doctor promised.

"Doctor! Susan!" Martha yelled.

The pod drifted out, towards the star, Martha getting smaller and smaller.

"Impact in 17:05."

* * *

The Doctor wipped around and glared at me. I srank back. "You knew this was going to happen." He yelled at me.

"Yes. I did." I said softly. "But I also know that she survives."

The Doctor looked at me and said "What?!"

I got irritated and yelled at him saying "She survives, you save her, Doctor!" I turn around and face the other direction with my arms crossed. I heard The Doctor run over to the comm.

"Scannell! I need a spacesuit in Area 17, now!" The Doctor said into the comm.

"What for?" The man asked.

"Just get down here!" The Doctor yelled at him.

The Doctor stood in Area 17, dressed in an orange spacesuit. "I can't let you do this." Scannell told him.

"You're wasting your breath, Scannell." I told him. "Once his mind is on something…he never changes it for anything exept Jammie Dodgers or a fez...opps." I said as I relized I had given something away from the 5th season.

"Well…." The Doctor said, looking at me. "A fez? That's new."

"Opps?" I said, with a slight smerk.

"You wanna open an airlock, in flight, on a ship spinning into the sun." Scannell looked between the two of us as though we were mad. "No one can survive that!"

"Oh, just you watch!"

"You open that airlock, it's suicide. This close to the sun, the shields will barely protect you."

"If he can breach the magnetic lock on the ship's exterior, it should re-magnetize the pod." I explained the plan the Doctor had already come up with. "But…while he's out there, you have got to get the rest of those doors open. We need those auxiliary engines."

Scannell shook his head and turned to the Doctor, "Doctor, will you listen! They're too far away, it's too late!"

"We're not gonna lose her!" The Doctor insisted, looked at me and smiled.

The Doctor put his helmet on, securing him, before he walked past Scannell to the airlock door. It slid open and he stepped inside, looking back at me for a moment, taking my hand and squeezing it once more before the doors began to close.

"Decompression, initiating. Impact in 12:55."

"Impact in 11:15. Heat shield failing. At 10 percent."

The Doctor walked towards the exterior door and pressed a button on the keypad, opening them. He recoiled slightly from the heat and brightness before grabbing onto the frame, battling the vacuum of space to hold onto the edge of the ship. He clambered out, nearly getting swept away a few times, but managing to hang on. He swung his hand out, trying to reach a column of buttons just to the right. He hissed but stretched.

"Come on!" He groaned through gritted teeth before managing to push the buttons. "Go on my son!" He repositioned himself, trying to reach a box to the right of the buttons.

He steeled himself and stretched, knocking the cover off the box.

With a scream of pain and strength, he swung out and grabbed the lever, pulling with all his might till it moved down. He struggled to head back to the airlock, his strength spent. He dropped to his knees in the chamber and looked out over the bottom lip to see the sun. He stared at it, confused, frightened, as the light reflected off his helmet.

"It's alive…." The Doctor whispered. "It's alive?" Before realizing, "It's alive!"

* * *

Martha and Riley climbed out of the escape pod just in time to see The Doctor colapse. Martha and I ran to his side as Martha said "Doctor? Are you alright?"

As soon as The Doctor's eyes opened blinding white light was pouring from the Time Lord's eyes, making him look possessed. Martha recoiled slightly at the sight. The Doctor shut his eyes again quickly, groaning loudly in pain. "Stay away from me!" he ordered. Martha and I ignored the order, staying crouched by his side.

The captian came over and asked "What happened?" At the sound of her voice the Doctor turned around and said screamed "It's your fault, Captain McDonnell!"

Looking increasingly shaken, McDonnell turned to Riley. "Riley, get down to area ten and help Scannell with the doors. Go!" The young man obeyed quickly, throwing a quick, worried glance over his shoulder as he left.

"You mined that sun." The Time Lord accused her in a wild tone. "Stripped its surface for cheap fuel. You should have scanned for life!" He screamed in pain, while Martha and I did our best to sooth him. "That sun is alive." he continued, "A living organism. You scooped out its heart, used it for fuel, and now it's screaming!"

"What do you mean? How can a sun be alive?" The captain asked shakily. "Why is he saying that?"

"Because it's living in me!" The Doctor growled out between gritted teeth.

McDonnell's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my god."

"Humans!" The Doctor spat out hatefully. "You grab whatever's nearest and bleed it dry! You should have scanned!"

"It takes too long." McDonnell defended herself weakly. "We'd be caught. Fusion scoops are illegal."

Seemingly fed up with the captain, the Doctor swung his head to face Martha and me. Urgently he told her, "You've got to freeze me, quickly."

"Freeze you?" Martha repeated. "What do you mean?"

"Stasis chamber. You've got to take it below minus two hundred. Freeze it out of me! It'll use me to kill you if you don't. The closer we get to the sun, the stronger it gets! Med-centre, quickly! Quickly!"

Martha and I grabbed the Doctor by the torso and began dragging him towards the door while a baffled McDonnell watched. "Help me!" I snapped, uncharacteristically sharp, at the woman who'd been the cause of this. The captain snapped back into life and hurried to help us.

* * *

The two were able to carry The Doctor into the med centre in a few minutes time. Together they lifted him up into the stasis chamber. Martha noticed a manual sitting out on a table and ran over to grab it. "I can operate the chamber." She told the captain.

The Doctor let out a slight cry of pain. "Martha, Susan? Where are you?"

Martha automatically reached for his hand. His skin burned to the touch, and his screams had been reduced to groans. "I'm here Doctor," She assured him desperately. I gently put a hand on his arm.

"No, you don't know how this equipment works," The captain protested. "You'll kill him. Nobody can survive those temperatures."

"He's an Time Lord, and he says he can. And what other choice do we have?" I spat at her.

"Let me help you, then." She insisted.

Martha said "We're fine, thanks." McDonnell hesitated, but finally obeyed, stepping back and watching quietly.

"Ten seconds," The Doctor told her between gritted teeth. "That's all I'll be able to take. No more. Martha, Susan!" Martha was by the machine now. "It's burning me up. I can't control it. If you don't get rid of it, I could kill you." His pained growl turned into a low whimper. "I could kill you all. I'm scared. I'm so scared. It's burning through me. Then what'll happen?"

"Don't be scared. You're going to be fine. You've saved my life before, now it's my turn. I'll help you, Doctor." Martha said.

"There's this process." The Doctor continued. "This thing that happens if I'm about to die - "

"You're not going to die." Martha cut him off firmly. "Alright? I won't let you." Martha finally finished with the machine. "Alright, it's working. You ready?"

"No." The Doctor whimpered. He was rolled completely into the chamber, and after a few seconds the temperature began dropping rapidly. Frost began to appear on The Doctor's body, and his skin turned a deathly white.

Suddenly, the lights on the controls went dim, and the stasis chamber powered off. The Doctor let out a panicked cry. "No! Martha, you can't stop it, not yet." I stood up, looking around.

"That wasn't me." Martha told him shakily. "Something's gone wrong with the machine."

McDonnell read the monitor with concern. "Power's been cut in Engineering." She told Martha.

"By who?" I asked, already knowing the answer

The captain said "Leave it to me" she told us grimly. Before Martha could argue, she turned and headed out of the room, leaving Martha and me alone with the quickly defrosting Time Lord.

"Good luck." I whispered, knowing what will happen to her.

* * *

It had been too long; something had gone wrong. The Doctor was completely defrosted now, and the machine still hadn't powered up. "Come on." Martha begged the stasis chamber quietly. "He's going to die soon, come on!"

From inside the chamber, the Doctor called out. "Martha, Susan, listen! I've only got a moment. You've got to go!"

Martha and I shook our heads. "I'm not leaving you, alright?"

Ignoring her protest, he continued, "Get to the front. Vent the engines. Sun particles in the fuel, get rid of them." The Doctor said.

"Doctor, I can't leave you to die!"

"You've got to give back what they took." He panted out. "Please go!"

"Fine. But I'll come back once I'm done. Just... be okay when I get back, yeah?" Martha said.

Martha took off and I stayed behind in the room, holding The Doctor's hand. "Susan." The Doctor whimpered. "Get out of here."

"No." I said and I took Martha's empty seat by The Doctor. Suddenly The Doctor's eyes glowed. The Doctor sat up as I let go of his hand, stood up. The Doctor took his right hand and hit me with such force that I flew back and hit the wall, momentarily stunned.

I groaned as I slid to the floor. The Doctor walked over to a comm unit, pressed it and said "Martha." in a un-doctorish voice. I heard Martha's voice say "Doctor? What are you doing? Where's Susan?"

I moaned and yelled "I'm Okay!"

"I can't fight it." The Doctor whimpered. "Give it back or...BURN WITH ME!" The Doctor turned around to face me. "Martha, do it quick!" I shouted.

The Doctor began to advance on me. "Doctor." I pleaded. "Please, this isn't you." Then a thought occurred. "They didn't mean to mine you." The Doctor stopped. It was working. I struggled to stand up. "They didn't even know that you were there. Please, don't do this. If they knew you were there, they wouldn't have done it. I apologize for them. But please, you're killing one of my best friends. If you can understand me, please let him go."

The Doctor's mouth opened and said "You make a valid argument. I will let him go." The Doctor collapsed and the bright light came out of him and rose into the air, above him. The Doctor groaned and opened his eyes. "Why am I on the floor?"

I laughed then stopped suddenly as I realized the sun was coming at me. "Doctor?" I said, panicked. The Doctor looked over at me and saw the situation. Then I heard Martha's voice on the comm. "I did it!"

The sun blob stopped moving toward me then disappeared. The Doctor slowly got up. I was scared to move. The Doctor came over and hugged me. "You should have left." He said.

I smiled and said "Doctor, you know I won't ever leave you like that, ever."

* * *

We were by the Tardis after saying our goodbyes to the crew.

"Now!" The Doctor smiled, not wanting to answer. "What do you say? Ice skating on the mineral lakes of Koorharn? Fancy it?"

"Whatever you like." Martha said.

"By the way, you'll be needing this. Both of you," The Doctor held out two Tardis key's on a two long chains.

"Really?" Martha asked. I didn't say anything but I fangirl screamed in delight and did a small dance. Martha and The Doctor laughed.

"Frequent Flyer's Privilege." The Doctor said. He slowly lowered the key into our hands "And…thank you."

"Don't mention it." Martha said. She smiled, before pulling away sharply, "Oh no! Mum!" She took out her cell phone and started dialing.

"That reminds me..." The Doctor started. He fumbled around in his pockets and took out a small slide up phone with a keyboard on it and tossed it at me. "Since you lost your old one in your universe by the..." The Doctor stopped and continued "It also has universal roaming." I caught it and ran and hugged him.

"Thank you Doctor."

"No problem, Susan Jane Anderson."

* * *

_Next- Human Nature- Part 1_

**Please Review, Thanks.**


	23. Human Nature- Part 1

**Human Nature- Part 1**

I rolled over in an uncomfortable mattress with not enough sheets to keep me warm. I was in sort of a maids room with a small dresser and a chamber pot. A broken mirror stood in the corner of the room with a black suitcase next to it. I was wearing a nightgown that went along with this time period.

I rolled back over again. I had been doing that all night. In my dreams I was remembering what got us into this mess in the first place.

[Dream / Flashback Begins]

_The console of the Tardis hummed louder as Martha ran in. I dashing after her, followed by The Doctor. We threw ourselves to the floor, narrowly avoiding a green beam before picking ourselves up. The Doctor shoved the door shut and ran to my side, helping me up as we ran to Martha, pulling her up to make sure she was alright._

"_Did they see you?" The Doctor asked us urgently._

"I_ don't know!" Martha shouted._

"_Did they see you?" The Doctor asked again._

"_I don't know. I was too busy running!" Martha snapped._

"_Martha, it's important, did they see your face?" The Doctor shook her._

"_No." She said after a moment. "They couldn't have!"_

"_Did they see your face?" The Doctor turned to asked me._

"_I ran with my back to them all the time. I don't think they saw me." I answered._

_He went to the console and looked very worried. "Off we go!" The Doctor shouted as Martha and I joined him. Suddenly something beeped in warning, symbols in Gallifreyan scrolled across the monitor._

"_No!" The Doctor's eyes widened, reading them. "They're following us!"_

"_How can they do that, you've got a time machine!" Martha shook her head._

"_Stolen technology." The Doctor guessed. "They've got a Time Agent's Vortex Manipulator. They can follow us wherever we go, right across the Universe…" The Doctor paused, looking at me. "They're never going to stop."_

_He ran a hand through his hair nervously when an idea came to him. "Unless... I'll have to do it..." The Doctor looked us desperately in the eyes. "I'll have to use the Chameleon Arch."_

"_What?" I said, already knowing what the Arch does. "But you can't! What if we need you?"_

_The Doctor shut his eyes tightly for a moment. "Martha, Susan, you trust me don't you?"_

"_Of course we do." We responded in sync._

" '_Cos it all depends on you." The Doctor dove below the console and pulled something out._

"_What does, what are we supposed to do?" Martha shook her head, confused._

_He stood up, holding an ornate pocket watch, "Take this watch, 'cos my life depends on it. The watch, Martha, Susan…the watch is…"_

[Dream / Flashback Ends]

I groaned and opened my eyes as I heard birds chirping. It had been three months since The Doctor had used the Chameleon Arch. Three months of hiding in a school for boys. I groaned and got out of bed.

Someone banged on my door. I sighed and went over to open it. "Yes? How may I help you?" Martha stood there, in her maids outfit, black dress and a white apron. She looked panicked. "Come in." I said. Once she was in, I closed the door.

Martha went over to my temporary bed and sat down. "The Doctor had the dreams again."

"Do you mind if I get dressed while we talk? I'm the schools chief maid, you know. I should have been up hours ago." I said, going over to my dresser.

"He remembers stuff. Like the adventures." Martha said. "But we have a bigger problem."

I glanced at Martha as I struggled to put a corset on. "What? He opened the watch?"

"No...I think...I think he might be in love." Martha said.

"Oh." I said. "That might be a problem."

"Yeah." Martha said, coming over to help me. "What do we do? I mean, he can't be in love with a human. What if he has children?"

I laughed and said "That's not going to happen." I finally pulled my black maid dress on and put a white apron over it and tied it in a bow in the back.

Martha sighed. "When will we stop hiding. You must be able to tell me that."

"Soon." I answered Martha. "Soon."

* * *

After a day of cleaning I put on a plain blue evening dress and went out to Martha and Jenny who were sitting at a table outside.

"Evening Martha, Jenny." I said curtly and nodded my head at them. I sighed inwardly. I hated acting 'Miss. Boss' everywhere I went, but people expected it, so I had to do it. But that didn't mean that I couldn't make friends.

Suddenly I recognized a green light flash in the sky "Did you see that?" I asked, pointing in the sky.

Martha, noting the urgency in my voice, stood up and said "Where?"

"Over there." I said, still pointing.

"Martha? Ma'am? There's nothing there." Jenny said, looking up.

Suddenly The Matron ran up and said "Did you see that? There's something in the woods. This light."

Suddenly The Doctor came out of the bar area. But he wasn't The Doctor any more. He was John Smith. A Human. "Anything wrong ladies? Too cold to be standing around out in the dark, don't you think?"

"There, look! In the sky." The Matron pointed. We all looked up and saw a green streak of light flash over the night sky and down to the trees and disappeared behind them.

"Oh that's beautiful." Jenny said.

"Yeah." John Smith said. "All gone." John Smith said as the light disappeared. Martha and I glanced at each other. They had found us. "Otherwise known as a Commit. Commonly known as a meteorite. It's just rocks falling to the ground, that's all."

"Came down in the woods." The Matron said.

"No, no." John smith said. "They look close when they are actually miles off. Ah, nothing left but a cinder. Now, I should escort you back to the school." John Smith turned to us and said "Ladies?"

"No, we're fine, thanks." Jenny said.

"Then I should bid you goodnight." John Smith said. Martha and I glanced at each other.

"Jenny? Where was that?" Martha asked her. "On the horizon, where the light was headed."

"That's by Copper's field." Jenny answered. Martha and I glanced at each other and started to run towards where the light disappeared.

"What are you two doing? You can't just run off!" Jenny yelled after us. "It's dark, you'll break a leg!" Then she started to follow.

When we got to Copper's field we saw nothing. "There you two are." Jenny said. "Nothing there. I told you so."

"And that's Copper's field?" Martha asked.

"As far as the eye can see. And there's no falling star. Now come on. I'm frozen to the bone, lets go." Jenny said to us. "As your Mister Smith says 'there's nothing to see'. Jenny started to walk back the way we had gone.

I turned to Martha and said "That's no falling star."

"I know." Martha replied.

* * *

_Next- Human Nature- Part 2_

**Please Review, Thank you.**


	24. Human Nature- Part 2

**Human Nature- Part 2**

The next day was a Saturday so Martha and I rode our bikes to an abandoned barn. We went in and saw the familiar looking police box in the middle of the room. I took out my key, walked over to it and opened it.

Martha and I stepped inside and Martha closed and locked the door. "Hello." Martha said to the Tardis. Then she shook her head and went over to a screen. "I'm talking to a machine."

"She can hear you." I said. Martha laughed.

"It's just a machine."

"Yeah, but it's _the_ Tardis." I said. In my head I said _It's good to see you again, old girl._

_Nice to see you too Susan Jane Anderson._ The Tardis responded. I smiled and went over by Martha.

"Are you watching the instructions again?" I asked her.

"Yep. Just going over them to make sure I didn't miss anything." Martha replied.

"You looking for something in particular?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

Then it all spilled out. "Relationships. It said nothing about The Doctor being in a relationship when he was a human."

I turned my attention to The Doctor on the screen. Then I had a gigantic flash back. I closed my eyes.

[Flashback]

_The Doctor let out an annoyed groan as alarm bells rang throughout the ship. "They're following us wherever we go. Right across the universe. They're never going to stop." Then The Doctor turned to Martha and I who were standing back, watching him. "Martha, Susan, you both trust me, do you?"_

"_Course I do." Martha responded._

"_With my life." I answered back to him._

"_Because it all depends on you. Martha, Susan. This watch is me." The Doctor hands me the watch and I take it with surprise._

"_Right, okay." Martha says. The Doctor runs and gets something from the console and we follow him. "No. Hold on, completely lost."_

"_Those creatures are hunters." The Doctor told us. "They can sniff out anyone. And me being a Timelord, well, I'm unique. They can track me down hundreds of times and space."_

"_Ha." Martha said. "And the good news is?"_

"_They've smelled me, but haven't seen me. And the energy of the Family is running out so we've got to hide and wait for them to die."_

"_But they can track us down." Martha said._

"_That's why I've got to do it." The Doctor responded. "I have to stop being a Timelord. I'm going to become human." The Doctor pressed something on the console and a helmet like object descended from above. "Never thought I'd use it. All those times i've wondered."_

"_What does it do?" Martha asked._

_I cut in and said "Chameleon Arch. Rewrites someones biology."_

_The Doctor glared at me and said "Not now, Susan!" The Doctor looked back at Martha. "It literally rewrites all the cells in my body. I've set it to human." The Doctor took the fob watch from me and ran over to it. "Now the Tardis will take care of everything." The Doctor placed the fob watch into a crevice that was clearly meant for it to fit in. "Write a life story for me and integrate it into me. But it won't do it for you two. You'll just have to improvise. I'll just have enough residual awareness to let you in"_

"_But hold on. If you're going to rewrite every single cell, isn't that going to hurt?" Martha asked frantically._

"_Oh yeah." The Doctor said. "It hurts."_

_[Fast forward]_

_The Doctor is in a chair with the Chameleon Arch on his head. He is screaming. Martha and I are watching nearby and hugging each other. Both of us have tears streaming down our faces as we watch The Doctor scream in agony. _

[Flashback Ends]

"Susan?" Martha says. I groan and open my eyes. I'm laying on the floor of the Tardis.

"What happened?" I said, my voice week.

"You passed out." Martha told me. "You've been out for hours. It's almost dinnertime by now."

My eyes widened. "We have to get back to the school!"

Martha helps me stand up and says in a soft voice "It's to do with the nightmares, right?"

"What?" I asked. "No." I quickly lie.

As we walk out together Martha says. "You're not fooling anybody. You're starting to have circles under your eyes. You cry out at night. Even The Doctor, sorry, John Smith is starting to notice. He asked me about it this morning." Martha turned and locked the Tardis.

"I don't know what you mean." I said, stubbornly.

"Fine, but I still don't believe you. Lets get back to the school." Martha said.


	25. Human Nature- Part 3

**Human Nature- Part 3**

After Martha had calmed down, she went on with her work, leaving me in peace. Then I remembered tonight was the party and it was getting dark. I immediately changed into a Tardis blue dress for the occasion.

Then I heard a faint scream. _Martha!_ I ran to the window to see Martha running away and Jenny firing a shot at her. _I must get to the dance._ I thought as I ran out.

I hid behind the building and saw that a schoolboy was doing the same. I stood behind him, put my hand on my hips and said "Spying are we?"

The boy jumped and whirled around. "N-no miss."

I smiled and said "It's okay. I won't tell. I did the same when I was young. The difference was, I wasn't caught."

"Really?" The Boy said with a smile.

"Really, really." I said. "Now you better get going. I bet that Mr. Smith is already in there by now."

The Boy looked startled. "Yes Ma'am. And thank you." I smiled back. After the boy went inside, I waited for Martha.

I saw Martha rush up to the Dance and I ran up to her. The man collecting money said to Martha "Staff entrance."

Martha kept on going and said "Think again, mate."

Once in the dance, Martha and I spotted Joan. "I'll keep watch." I told her as Martha sat down. I stood near the table, not too far but close enough for me to be able to hear their conversation.

"Please. Don't. Not again." Joan said as Martha sat down next to her. I looked around for The Doctor and spotted him by the drinks.

"He's different than any other man that you have met. Right?" Martha asked.

"Yes." Joan said.

"And sometimes he says things that don't make sense. Like strange things like places you've never heard of, yeah? But it's deeper than that. Sometimes when you look into his eyes, you know, you just know that there's something else in there. Something hidden. Right behind his eyes. Something hidden away in the dark."

"I don't know what you mean. I-"

"Yes you do." Martha insisted. "I don't mean to be rude but the awful thing is that it doesn't even matter what you think. But you're nice. And you're lucky. And I'm just going to say sorry for what I'm about to do."

Then John Smith came over and said "Oh, now really Martha. This is getting out of hand. I must insist that you leave." Martha took out The Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

"Do you know what this is?" Martha asked. "Name it. Go on. Name it."

"John, what is that silly thing?" Joan asks. "John?"

John Smith takes the sonic screwdriver from Martha and holds it like it is foreign to him.

"That man from your journals. That's you." Martha says.

Suddenly the Family walks in. I run up to Martha and say "There here." Martha spins around just in time to see a man knock over a coat stand.

The man yells "You will be silent! All of you! I said silence." Then scarecrows start to walk in.

"Mr. Clarke! What's going on?" A man asks. One of the Family members that has taken over Mr. Clarke takes his gun, points it at him and he fires at it, disintegrating the man. Everyone screams.

Martha steps up to John Smith, takes the sonic back, hides it and says "Mr. Smith, everything that I just told you, forget it. don't say anything."

The older boy with the school uniform yells "We asked for silence!" I go and stand next to Martha. I will not let them hurt her. "Well then. We have a few questions for Mr. Smith."

Then a little girl comes up with a red balloon and says "No, better than that. The teacher. He's The Doctor. Heard them talking."

"You took human form."

"Of course I'm human. I was born human. So where you, Bains And Jenny and you Mr. Clarke. What is going on? This is madness."

"Oh, a human brain to." Bain's said. "Simple, thick and dule."

"But he's no good like this." Jenny says.

"We need a Time Lord." Mr. Clarke says.

"Easily done." Bane says. Bain's points the gun at John Smith and says "Change back."

"I don't know what you are talking about!" John Smith says.

"Change Back!" Bain yells.

"I literally do not know-"

Martha screams. I whip around and see Jenny holding a gun to her. "Martha!" I yell.

"Get off me!" Martha yells.

"Your friend is shaking." Jenny says. "Doesn't this scare you enough to change back?!"

"I don't know what you mean!" John yells at them.

"Wait a minute. The maid told me about Smith and the Matron. That women there!" Mr. Clarke goes for Joan and I step in the way.

"Don't you dare." I say. "You leave her alone."

"Then I'll shoot you to get to her." Mr. Clarke growls

"Susan!" Martha yells.

I smile and say "No you won't ." As he brings his gun up from his side I step the the side and push his arm away, go under it and twist his arm so the gun is pointed to the ceiling. The crowd gasps. Clearly they have never seen a women fight before. I smiled.

Then Baine comes up from behind and grabs me tight by the neck. I drop Mr. Clark as I struggle to breath. Bane pulled me over by Martha, who can breath. I glanced at her.

Then Mr. Clarke pulls Joan over anyway. Joan shoots me a grateful look for trying to stop this. I barely acknowledge it. I can barely breath. I just stare at John- The Doctor.

"Have you enjoyed it, Doctor? Being Human? Has it taught you wonderful things? Made you better, richer, wiser? Mmm? Then lets see you answer this. Which one of them do you want us to kill? Two Maids or Matron? Your friend...your colleague...or your lover. Your choice."

* * *

**It's my last first day of high school!**


	26. Family of Blood- Part 1

**Family of Blood- Part 1**

"Make your decision, Mr. Smith!" Jenny yelled.

"Perhaps if these humans hearts break, the Time Lord will emerge." Bains said.

Suddenly, the Family looked up and sniffed the air, one deep sniff, all together. To my luck, there grips loosened on Martha, Joan and me. I caught Martha's eye, then Joan. She nodded. Joan stepped on Mr. Clarke's foot, causing him groan and let go of Joan. She scrambled back to a stunned John Smith.

Bains tightened his grip on my throat. My brief moment of freedom, gone. I was struggling to breath again. At the same time, Martha had gotten out of Jenny's grip, managed to grab her gun and point it back at the Family and hold Jenny by the throat at the same time. But Jenny could breath. I couldn't.

By now I was seeing stars appear in my vision. I could tell that Mr. Smith could tell that I was having trouble breathing. Martha also saw it too, I could tell from her expression. "Oh, the maid is so full of fire." Baines taunted her.

"And you can shut up." Martha said. She pointed the gun at the ceiling and fired it before pointing it back at Bains and me.

"Careful, Son of Mine." Mr. Clark said. "This is all for you so you can live forever."

"Shoot you down!" Baines aimed his gun at Martha.

"Try it!" Martha said. "We die together."

"Would you really pull the trigger?" Baines asked. Martha hesitated. "Looks too scared." Baine taunted.

"Scared and holding a gun's a good combination. You wanna risk it?" Martha asked.

Baines glanced at The Doctor, before lowering his gun.

"Doctor, get everyone out." Martha said. "There's a door at the side. It's over there. Go on!" When John Smith didn't move Martha said "Mr. Smith, I mean you!" Martha said, still pointing the gun.

"Do what she said. Everybody out! Now!" Joan said, ushering people out the back door. "Don't argue Mr. Jackson, they're mad, that's all we need to know. Miss. Copper. Outside all of you!

The young boy that I saw earlier was still here and John Smith said "Back to the school now!"

"And you, now just shift." Martha said, talking to Mr. Smith.

"What about you and Miss. Anderson?" John asked.

"Mr. Smith, I think that you should escort your lady friend back to the school and to safety, don't you?" Martha said with slight anger in her voice.

I saw The Doctor run out of the room. My vision started to fog up. I couldn't hold up much longer. My legs had already given away and Bain was keeping me held up by my neck.

"Let's make a trade." Martha told the Family. "Jenny for Susan."

Mr. Clarke thought about it then nodded. Martha let Jenny go and Bain released me. I fell to the floor and scrambled away, breathing heavily and massaging my throat. Martha still held the gun.

"Oh she's almost brave, this one." Bain says.

"I should have taken her form." Jenny says. The Family begins to advance and Martha and I begin to back up. "Much more fun. So much spirit."

"What happened to Jenny. Is she gone?" Martha asked.

"She's been consumed. Her body is mine."

"You mean she's dead." Martha said bluntly.

"Yes. And she went with little dignity with all that ahhh screaming." Suddenly we bumped into a scarecrow. Martha screeched. It still hurt to talk so I screamed in my head. The scarecrow took the gun from Martha and we ran out to see a panicked Joan and a bewildered Mr. Smith still standing outside.

"Don't just stand there, move!" Martha yelled, grabbing John / The Doctor's hand and pulling him toward the school.

"Are you okay?" Joan asked me as we ran.

I shook my head no and got out "Throat...hurts..." Joan looked at me sadly as we ran back to the school.

As soon as we got to school John Smith took out a bell and started to ring it.

"What are you doing?!" Martha demanded.

"Mabey one man can't fight them but this school teaches us to stand together." Mr. Smith argued. "Take arms!" He yelled throughout the school. "Take arms!"

Boys rushed down the stairs and hallways toward us. "But you can't do that!" I yelled.

"You want me to fight, don't you?" John asked. "Take arms! Take arms!"

"Not like this." I whispered. I wanted The Doctor back. I wanted my Doctor back.

A student ran up to Mr. Smith and said "I say sir, what is the matter?"

"Enemy at the door, Hutchinson, enemy at the door. Take arms!" John Smith replied.

The boys nodded and ran off to get various guns and loaded up machine guns. "You can't do this, Doctor!" I yelled at him. "Mr. Smith!"

"Maintain position over the schoolyard." Mr. Smith ordered the boys.

"They're just boys!" Martha argued. "You can't ask them to fight!"

Mr. Smith just ignored our pleas as he said "Faster now, that's it!"

"Mr. Smith. You can't let them do that. They are children!" I said to Mr. Smith.

"They're cadets." Mr. Smith said, sadly. "They are trained to defend the King and all his properties."

"They're cadets. Not soldiers." I argued back. "Please don't do this."

"What in thunders name is this?" The Headmaster came out. "Before I devise an excellent and endless series of punishments for each and every one of you, could someone explain, very simple and immediately, exactly what is going on?"

"Headmaster, I have to report that the school is under attack." Mr. Smith said.

"Really, is that so? Perhaps you and I should have a word in private."

"I promise you sir, I was in the village with Joan, Martha and Miss. Anderson. It's Bains. And Jenny and Mr. Clarke from Oakham Farm. They've gone mad, sir. They've got guns. They held Joan, Martha and Miss. Anderson hostage. They have already murdered people here, in the village." Mr. Smith explained himself.

"Martron?" The Headmaster asked. "Is that so?"

"I'm afraid it's all true, sir." Joan said to The Headmaster. "I saw it with my own eyes."

"Murder? On our own soil?" The Headmaster asked.

"Yes." Joan said again.

"Perhaps you did well, then ." The Headmaster said. "What makes you think the danger's coming here?"

John hesitated, "Well, sir, they said, um..."

"Baines threatened Mr. Smith, sir." Joan cut in. "Um, said he'd follow him. We don't know why."

"Very well." He nodded, "You boys, remain on guard. Mr. Snell, telephone the police. Mr. Phillips, with me. We shall investigate."

Martha ran over to the headmaster as he moved to leave. "No, it's not safe out there."

"Mr. Smith, it seems your favourite servant is giving me advice. You will control her, sir."

I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder,letting the headmaster leave. "There's no changing his mind once it's been made." I told Martha softly. "The boys will fight…but they won't fight alone. We need to find that watch."

"Stay with The Doctor. I'll go…." Martha said. I saw in her face that she was shocked about the behaviour of the Doctor. It was so different to our normal Doctor… I looked after her as she ran back inside the school and saw Joan following her.

I followed Mr. Smith into the school so that I could watch him watch the Headmaster talk with the Family.

"So, Baines and one of the cleaning staff." The Headmaster remarked. "There's always a woman involved. Am I to gather that some practical joke has got out of hand?"

"Headmaster, sir." Baines grinned. "Good evening, sir. Come to give me a caning, sir? Would you like that, sir?"

"Keep a civil tongue, boy."

"Now, come now everyone." Philips cut in. "I suspect alcohol has played its part in this. Let's all just calm down. And who are these friends of yours, Baines? In fancy dress."

"Do you like them, Mr. Philips?" Baines looked at the scarecrows that assembled behind him and Jenny. "I made them myself. I'm ever so good at science, sir. Look…." he pulled off one of their arms. "Molecular fringe animation fashioned in the shape of straw men, my own private army, sir. Ever so good, sir."

"Baines, step apart from this company and come inside with me." The Headmaster ordered.

"No, sir. You, sir…you will send us Mr. John Smith. That's all we want, sir, Mr. John Smith and whatever he's done with his Time Lord consciousness. He will be far easier to get to than the woman. Then we'd be very happy to leave you alone."

"You speak with someone else's voice, Baines. Who might that be?"

"We are the Family of Blood."

"Mr. Smith said there had been deaths."

"Yes, sir! And they were good, sir!"

"Well, I warn you, the school is armed."

"All your little tin soldiers. But tell me, sir, will they thank you?"

"I don't understand."

"What do you know of history, sir? What do you know of next year?"

"You're not making sense, Baines."

"1914, sir. Because the Family has travelled far and wide looking for Mr. Smith and, oh, the things we have seen. War is coming. In foreign fields, war of the whole wide world, with all your boys falling down in the mud. Do you think they will thank the man who taught them it was glorious?"

"Don't you forget, boy, I've been a soldier! I was in South Africa, I used my dead mates as sandbags, I fought with the butt of my rifle when the bullets ran out, and I would go back there tomorrow for King and Country!"

"Et cetera, et cetera." He fired on Philips, disintegrating him. "Run along, headmaster. Run back to the school, and send us Mr. Smith!"

The Headmaster turned and ran back to the school.

* * *

**And the 50th Anniversary episode's is called: **_**The Day of The Doctor!**_** November 23rd come quicker please!**


	27. Family of Blood- Part 2

**Family of Blood- Part 2**

I waited as Mr. Smith talked with Joan in the room. After a while, I heard "Mr. Smith, if you please!" The Headmaster called. Then I saw Mr. Smith exit the room with a sad look on his face and ran off to find The Headmaster. I turned and followed him.

I bumped into Martha as we headed outside. "Did you find it?" I asked, with full knowledge that she didn't.

"No." Martha replied.

I looked behind us to see Joan following us. "Stand to!" The Headmaster yelled. "You child, come out of the way. Come into the school. You don't know who's out there. It's the Cartwright girl, isn't it? Come here. Come to me."

"Mr. Rocastle, please." Martha called. "Don't go near her."

"You were told to be quiet." The Headmaster sneered.

"Listen to me, she's part of it! Matron, tell him."

"I think…I don't know." Joan shook her head. "I think you should stay back, Headmaster."

"Mr. Smith…." Martha began.

"She was…she was with…with Baines in the village." Mr. Smith agreed.

"Mr. Smith." The headmaster nearly rolled his eyes. "I've seen many strange sights this night but there is no cause on God's Earth that would allow me to see this child in the field of battle, sir." he turned to the girl. "Come with me."

"You're funny." She remarked.

"That's right. Now take my hand."

"So funny." She pulled out a gun and shot him, disintegrating him. "Now who's going to shoot me? Any of you? _Really?_" During this whole time I was standing next to Joan, my face hard.

"Put down your guns!" John shouted to the boys.

"But sir, the headmaster…." Hutchinson began.

Martha ran over, putting her arm around me, leading me back to the house as Mr. Smith handled the boys. "I'll not see this happen. Not anymore. You will retreat...in an orderly fashion back through the school. Hutchinson, lead the way."

"But sir…"

"I said, lead the way."

Baines stepped up behind the girl. "Go on, then, run!" He fired his gun into the air and the boys took off in a panic. "Reanimate!" He ordered the scarecrows.

* * *

John, Martha, Joan and I were in the tunnel passages under the school, trying to rush the boys out.

"Let's go!" Mr. Smith shouted.

I just stood there, watching everything as it unfolded, not saying anything. The last time I did this was after I came to this universe. I could tell that Martha was worried about me. She kept on glancing in my direction, trying to get my attention. I ignored her.

"Don't go to the village!" Martha warned the boys. "It's not safe!"

"And you, ladies." John turned to us.

"Not until we get the boys out." Mr. Smith said, voicing all our thoughts.

Mr. Smith nodded, continuing to help the boys out until the last one ran past. He paused and turned to head back in. "Now, I insist. The three of you just go. If there are any more boys inside, I'll find them…." He opened the door to the passage to see scarecrows on the other side and slammed it shut, locking it. "I think...retreat."

Martha grabbed my hand and all four of us ran off into the night.

* * *

The small group was creeping along the woods near the school, trying to get around behind it, when we heard Mr. Clarke shouting. "Doctor!" We paused, looking over to see him standing in front of the TARDIS. "Come back, Doctor. Come home. Come and claim your prize."

"Out you come, Doctor!" Baines added, now wanting to just get his hands on either of them. "There's a good boy. Come to the Family."

"Time to end it now!" Jenny grinned.

Martha looked at John to see him staring at the Tardis, eyes wide, mouth opened. "You recognize it, don't you?"

"Come out, Doctor! Come to us!"

"I've never seen it in my life." Mr. Smith shook his head.

"You wrote about it." Joan told him quietly. "In the journal."

"Do you remember its name?" Martha asked.

"I'm not…." his voice broke as he looked at me. "I'm John Smith. That's all I want to be. John Smith, with his life...and his job. Why can't I be John Smith? Isn't he a good man?"

"Yes." Martha said. "Yes, he is."

"Why can't I stay?"

"Because we need the Doctor." Martha said.

"So what am I then, nothing?" he glared at her. "I'm just a story?"

He got up and ran off. We turned and ran after him.

"This way." Joan called as we ran down a street on the outskirts of the village. "I think I know somewhere we can hide."

"We've got to keep going." John shook his head.

"Just listen to me for once, John. Follow me." We turned and followed her down another road to a small, dark house. "Here we are. It should be empty. Oh, it's a long time since I've run that far."

"But who lives here?" Martha asked as we walked in.

"If I'm right, no one." Joan replied, stepping in and looking around at a simple cottage kitchen, a tea set on the table. "Hello? No one home. We should be safe here."

"Whose house is it, though?"

"Um, the Cartwrights. That little girl at the school…she's Lucy Cartwright, or she's taken Lucy Cartwright's form. If she came home this afternoon and if the parents tried to stop their little girl, then they were vanished." She put her hand on the teapot. "Stone cold. How easily I accept these ideas."

Mr. Smith fell onto one of the chairs heavily, looking for all the world like he had its weight on his shoulders. "I must go to them before anyone else dies."

"You can't." Martha said.

Joan looked at Martha. "Martha, there must be something we can do."

"Not without the watch." She shook her head.

"You're this Doctor's Companion!" Mr. Smith snapped. "Can't you help? What exactly do you do for him? Why does he need you?"

"Don't you dare yell at Martha, Mr. Smith!" I snapped back, snapping out of my mood. "I am your companion too."

"Two Maids?" Mr. Smith asked.

"I am not a maid and neither is Martha." I growled. "I worked for the government. I know every single subject that they teach and more. I also know many ways to kill you and make it look like an accident." I said, now very angry, glaring at Mr. Smith.

Mr. Smith swallowed and before he could answer, there was a knock at the door.

"What if it's them?" Joan gasped.

"I'm not an expert, but I don't think scarecrows knock." Martha replied.

Martha went over and opened the door cautiously to see the boy that I saw earlier, Timothy Latimer, standing there.

"I brought you this." The boy held out the watch.

"Oh, Timmy." Martha said before taking it and holding it out to Mr. Smith. "Hold it."

"I won't."

"Please, just hold it." Martha pleaded.

"It told me to find you." Timothy told the group. "It wants to be held."

"You've had this watch all this time?" Joan looked at the boy, "Why didn't you return it?"

"Because it was waiting. And because I was scared of The Doctor."

"Why?"

"Because...I've seen him. He's...like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun."

"Stop it." Mr. Smith whispered.

"He's ancient and forever. He burns at the center of time and he can see the turn of the Universe."

"Stop! I said stop it!"

"And he's wonderful."

"Absolutely wonderful." I whispered.


	28. Family of Blood- Part 3

**Family of Blood- Part 3**

"I've still got this." Joan pulled out the journal from her pocket. "The journal."

"Those are just stories." John shook his head.

"Now we know that's not true. Perhaps there's something in here…."

There was an explosion from outside and we ran to the window. "What the hell?" Martha gasped.

We all looked out to see what looked like meteorites falling upon the village.

"Watch…." Mr. Smith picked it up.

"Can you hear it?" Timothy asked, eyeing him.

"I think he's asleep." Mr. Smith replied. "Waiting to awaken."

"Why did he speak to me?" Timothy frowned.

"Oh, low level telepathic field." Mr. Smith said, sounding just like The Doctor. "You were born with it. Just an extra synaptic engram causing…." he gasped, stopping, scared. "Is that how he talks?"

"That's him!" Martha grinned, excited. "All you have to do is open it and he's back."

"It was always going to end, though! The Doctor said the Family's got a limited lifespan. That's why they need to consume a Time Lord. Otherwise, three months and they die. Like mayflies, he said."

"So your job was to execute me."

"It's getting closer!" Timothy called as the house jolted.

"I should have thought of it before." John shook his head. "I can give them this. Just the watch. Then they can leave and I can stay as I am!"

"I won't let you do that." Martha told him

"If they want The Doctor, they can have him. If they get what they want, then…then…."

"Then it all ends in destruction. The Family would live forever to breed and conquer. War across the stars...for every _child_." Martha said.

Mr. Smith walked over to the fireplace and I managed to slip out the door when everyone was focused on Mr. Smith. Maybe I could delay the Family so they would stop destroying the town. _I would not see more death and destruction tonight. _I thought as I ran to Copper's field where I guessed the ship was.

I walked up to the ship and called out "My name is Susan Jane Anderson, a companion of The Doctor. I bring a message from The Doctor to The Family."

Suddenly they stopped firing. The ships cloaking device turned off and a huge ship appeared. Baines came out and asked "What is it?"

"I can only tell you that inside." I said. "I have important information that you might want and is certainly very valuable." Hopefully they would fall for it even though I did have information concerning The Doctor stored up in my head.

"Very well." Baines said. I walked into their ship with Baines behind me and saw the rest of the Family there, Jenny, Mr. Clarke and the little girl. "This girl says she had important information concerning The Doctor." Baines told the Family.

"Well, what is it girl?" Mr. Clarke asked.

"I have information concerning The Doctor's past...and future. I know almost everything that is going to happen to him. But I want you to stop destroying the town and I will come with you, without a fight. Think about it. The Doctors traveling past and future. All his companions...how much do you think that's worth? Mmm?"

The Family looked stunned. "That could be worth a lot." Mr. Clarke thought. "Deal. Paralyze her and prepare to leave the planet!"

Baines shot me with a gun and I slid to the floor, my back resting against a piece of equipment. Then I heard a voice calling "Hello?" It was Mr. Smith's voice, but I knew from seeing the episode at home, The Doctor was pretending to be Mr. Smith, the human.

"Just stop the bombardment." Mr. Smith said. Then he 'tripped' on something, stumbled and managed to press some buttons. "That's all I'm asking."

"We already have." Mr. Clarke said. "One of your _companions_ here convinced us to." Mr. Clarke said and pointed to me.

Mr. Smiths eyes followed his finger and his eyes widened as he saw me on the floor, staring back at him. "What have you done to her?"

"Oh just the normal paralyzing procedure. Don't worry, it'll wear off soon, after we leave the planet." Baines said.

"You're going to leave? Just stop killing, like that?" Mr. Smith said, snapping his fingers which made a echo around the ship.

"Oh yes. Miss. Anderson made a deal with us. Her information concerning The Doctor is quite valuable. Once we have that, we will leave you and this planet alone." Jenny said.

"I've made my decision." Mr. Smith said. "Take it." Mr. Smith held out the fob watch. "Take him away."

"At last." Baines said, holding up the fob watch. Suddenly he grabbed Mr. Smith, pulled him close and said "Don't think this saved your life." Bains pushed Mr. Smith back and he fell. As he fell he managed to press more buttons on the way down.

"Family of mine, now we shall have the lives of the Time Lord." Bains opened the watch, the Family sniffed in. "It's empty!"

"Where's it gone?" Mr. Smith asked.

"You tell me." Baines said, throwing the watch at Mr. Smith. He caught it with his right hand and stood up.

"Oh I think the explanation might be, you've been fooled by a simple old factory misdirection. Little like ventriloquism of the noes. It's an elementary treatment in some parts of the galaxy but it's got to be said; I don't like the look of that hydrocalomiter. It seems to be indicating that you have energy feedback all the way through the retrostabilizers feeding back into the primary heat converters. Oh, because there's one thing you shouldn't have done. You shouldn't have let me press all those buttons. But, in fairness I will give you one bit of advice. Run!"

The Doctor ran over to me and scooped me up, bridal style, and ran out of the ship, with the Family after us. Suddenly a big explosion sent me tumbling out of The Doctor's arms as he fell. I hit the ground hard, and smacked my head on a rock. I passed out immediately.

* * *

I woke up in the medbay of the Tardis. I groaned. I had a splitting headache. "Why do I always end up here?" I asked myself, not expecting an answer.

"I don't know. Why do you keep on putting yourself into situations that make you end up here?" The Doctor asked. My eyes snapped open and I saw The Doctor sitting beside my bed. "By the way, I never did ask, why do you have dark circles under your eyes?"

I winced. "Nothing."

"Now I know that is a lie." The Doctor said. "You've also lost wait."

I closed my eyes as I responded. "I've been having nightmares."

"About what?"

I rolled over on my side and did not answer him. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. "You're okay to leave this room whenever you want. Just meet us in the console room when you are ready. We won't leave without you."

I didn't respond. The Doctor sighed and left the room. I soon fell back asleep and had the best dream that I had in months.


	29. Blink- Part 1

**Blink- Part 1**

The Doctor, Martha and I stepped out of a taxi in London. "I feel like Robin Hood." Martha complained. "The female version of him, mind you." Martha had a quiver of arrows on her back and a bow in her hand. I had a sword attached to my belt.

"Don't you think people will notice?" I asked The Doctor.

"Doctor! Doctor!" A woman cried out frantically as she ran out of one of the stores. She was very pretty with long light brown hair and an excited gleam in her eye. I knew this part of the t.v. series and I was not looking forward to it.

The Doctor automatically stopped and turned back to her. "Hello! Sorry, bit of a rush, there's a sort of thing happening, fairly important we stop it."

"Doctor." I said. "It's important."

The Doctor glanced at my face and noticed that it was pale. "Alright."

"Just hurry up though. The migration's started, remember? And we're already running late. Again. What the point is in having a time machine if we're never going to show up anywhere on time is beyond me…" Martha said.

The woman laughed. "You two don't ever change, do you?" She shook her head. "My God, it's you, it really is you. Oh...you don't remember me, do you?"

"Look, sorry, I've got a bit of a complex life. Things don't always happen to me in order. Gets confusing, especially at weddings, I'm rubbish at weddings, especially my own." The Doctor confided, shuddering at the memory. I smirked.

The woman looked confused for a moment before it all clicked. "Oh, my God! Of course, you're all time traveler's. It hasn't happened yet! None of it, it's still in your future!"

"What hasn't happened?" The Doctor asked blankly.

"Meeting Sally Sparrow." I said, stating it like it was the obvious thing in the world.

Sally looked at me and said "How do you know my name if you haven't met me yet?"

"Long story that I don't have time to tell right now. Sorry about what happed to you, by the way." I told Sally.

"That's okay Susan, the details of it are in the folder." Sally handed it to me. I took it and gave it to The Doctor who put it in an inside pocket of his jacket. "It was bloody fantastic!"

"I _can't_ be the only one still concerned about the fact that red hatching is in twenty minutes, can I?" Martha demanded.

"It was me. Oh, for God's sake, it was me all along. You got it all from me!" Sally realized. "But it isn't my fault, Martha. It really isn't."

"Um…sure." Martha said uncertainly. "It's not your fault."

"Oh, you say that _now."_ Sally said, rolling her eyes.

"Got _what_?" The Doctor asked, not having the slightest clue what was going on.

Sally Sparrow nodded. "Okay. Listen. One day you're going to get stuck in 1969. Make sure you've got this with you. You're going to need it."

"Doctor!" Martha cried out, getting very impatient.

"Hey, give us a second." The Doctor told her. "Apparently we're going to need this and you wouldn't want us to get ourselves killed because we weren't prepared, now would you?"

"No and I don't want us to get ourselves killed because this is taking too long and we can't deal with _this_ either." Martha said pointedly.

"I'm almost finished, I promise." Sally assured him. "Actually…I think I'm done now."

"That's good because I've got to dash...things happening. Well, four things." The Doctor corrected himself. "Well, four things and a lizard."

"I would like to state for the record that this is all The Doctor's fault," Martha declared.

"You always blame me!" The Doctor complained.

"Well, you _are_ the one who wouldn't leave that park bench alone." Martha pointed out.

"That could have happened to anyone!" The Doctor objected.

"Don't you three have some migration to stop?" Sally reminded them.

Martha stopped. "Oh, right."

"I'll see you all around someday, okay?" Sally said, smiling brightly at them.

"Okay, who are you?" The Doctor asked.

I sighed and Sally said "Susan already said it. It's Sally Sparrow."

The Doctor grinned at her. "Good to meet you, Sally Sparrow."

* * *

It was four months before Sally's folder was needed and I had almost completely forgotten about it.

One day, the Tardis took us to Wester Drumlins to deal with a nasty parasitic alien that had been luring people to the house and then devouring them completely. It had taken some doing but we had finally taken care of it.

It was then I finally noticed the Weeping Angels. I made my eyes wide, tried not to blink and yelled "Doctor!" at the top of my lungs. I wasn't looking forward to this.

The Doctor and Martha ran over to see me staring at three statues of Weeping Angels. "Martha, Susan, whatever you do, don't blink."

"Wh-" Then Martha disappeared.

"Martha!" The Doctor yelled. "Susan, don't blink!"

"Doctor." I said, shaking. "I think according to that folder we have to _blink_ to complete the events that happened to Sally Sparrow. It's a fixed time loop."

"I think... you're right." The Doctor said slowly. The Doctor grabbed my hand and said "On Three." I nodded. "One, Two, Three!"

The Doctor and I blinked, sending us back in time. We landed with a crash on the ground. "What was that?" Martha asked, looking scared as I groaned.

"Unless I very much missed my guess, we just got stuck in 1969." The Doctor replied grimly. "It's a good thing I still have that folder Sally gave me."

"You do?" Martha asked, surprised. "But that was ages ago! Have you really been carrying it with you all this time?"

"Of course I have." The Doctor answered, nodding. "I never knew exactly when we'd got stuck here."

"Doctor…those _statues_ just sent us back in time. Those angel statues." Martha said, her voice a bit panicked.

"No." The Doctor said, shaking his head, not wanting to explain.

"I'll tell." I said, still shaking. "The Weeping Angels date back to the early universe. They resemble angel statues, when you can see them, at least. There was some speculation that they had a different form when they were unseen but there's no real way to tell, of course. I've actually always been curious about what would happen if you held up a mirror in front of an Angel but not enough to actually test it."

"Why?" Martha demanded. "What happens when you look at it?"

"It quantum locks." The Doctor explained for me. "It literally turns to stone. It's the perfect defense mechanism and, in a way, the perfect prison because, see, they can't control it. I don't even know why it's necessary for them to have this defense as they're already extremely strong and fast. Are their true unseen selves more vulnerable? They turn to stone even when they're looking at each other. The lonely assassins, they're called."

"Well that's just silly." Martha said. "A stone might be harder to kill than a person but it's not impossible. What would happen if I were to have a sledgehammer with me and pound the statue into dust? No more Weeping Angel."

"You wouldn't have killed it." The Doctor pointed out. "Because the stone wasn't alive. And when you looked away, it would just reform. Reform and be _very very_ angry. Assuming it had enough energy to do so, of course, though your method might work on a starving angel."

"It seems like Angels would just _never_ move if nothing could be staring at them because surely there's always going to be some bird or insect glancing their way. Do only sentient species count?" I asked The Doctor, actually curious.

"To be honest, I've no idea." The Doctor confessed. "When there are no sentient beings around to report what happened then who can say if the Angels have ever been trapped by a dog or a bird or something? It seems a far too dangerous thing to test just for the sake of idle curiosity."

"How do they feed? On what? And does this have anything to do with them randomly sending us back in time?" Martha demanded. "I mean, it's really annoying since we don't have the Tardis and normal people would be stranded forever but it's not like we landed anywhere particularly violent. We're just where we had been nearly forty years into the future and that's not going to kill us anytime soon."

"The Angels send you back in time and let you live yourself to death." The Doctor explained. "They feed off of the energy from the potential days you might have had."

"That makes no sense!" Martha complained. "What energy is that? You're still living a life, even if it's in the past. The Angels can feed on the road-not-taken now? Why bother sending people into the past at all then? Just go up and feed on high school seniors and their energy if they hadn't gone to college or if they had gone to a different one or something like that."

"Maybe it doesn't make the most sense." The Doctor admitted. "But this is a strange and wondrous universe and I'm just telling you how it is. Just because you might not think that it _should_ work like that doesn't mean that it _doesn't_. In our case, the Angels wanted to both feed on us and the Tardis which should keep them fed forever. Normally, I'd suggest we hitch a ride to UNIT and meet up with one of my past selves there to get a lift home but we do have the folder Sally gave us and everything appeared to work out so why mess with success?"

"What's first on our to do list?" I asked.

The Doctor searched through the folder until he found the photos he was looking for. "Does anybody know anything about wallpapering?"


	30. Blink- Part 2

**Blink- Part 2**

We had been in 1969 for two weeks when it was time to go meet Billy Shipton. Martha had gotten a job at a shop, I had gotten a job with the US Embassy (thanks to the psychic paper, of course), and The Doctor contributed by using the psychic paper to get them a decent place to live and then promptly leaving all bread-winning to them while he attempted to plot out the logistics of what they had apparently done to save themselves since Sally herself didn't have all the details.

The Doctor also tried to build things out of the material available to them which didn't always work out the way it was supposed to. Still, it helped them find Billy.

"Welcome!" The Doctor greeted the black man lying against a brick wall that he sincerely hoped was Billy. Sally hadn't snapped a picture of him, after all, so he wasn't positive.

"Where am I?" Billy groaned.

"Exactly the same place that you were two minutes ago." The Doctor told him.

"It doesn't _look_ like the same place." Billy pointed out.

"Well, it is." The Doctor assured him. "Course, it's also 1969. Not bad as time goes. You've missed all the assassinations and now you've got the moon landing to look forward to!"

"The moon landing's sweet." Martha said. "We went four times back when we still had transport."

The Doctor held up his hands defensively. "Hey, I'm working on it!"

"You know, Billy, I'm sure that all of this is very upsetting but think of it this way: if you've got even a passing knowledge of history then you can make a fortune in betting for the next thirty-eight years," I said, trying to cheer the clearly-stricken Billy up.

"1969?" Billy repeated faintly. "I can't be in 1969. I wasn't even _born_ in 1969! How in the world would I have gotten to 1969?"

"Remember those creepy Angel statues?" I asked. "Well…turns out that they are evil. Big surprise, huh? One of them touched you and sent you back here."

"Don't feel bad about it; the same thing happened to us." The Doctor consoled him. "It might have even been the same one since we ended up in the same year and that Kathy ended up in 1920. I wouldn't get up if I were you. Time travel without a capsule or even one of those shoddy vortex manipulators is going to leave a mark."

"I don't. I can't." Billy shook his head, trying to process what was happening to him.

"Fascinating race, the Weeping Angels. The only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss, they just zap you into the past and let you live to death. The rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye. You die in the past, and in the present they consume the energy of all the days you might have had, all your stolen moments. They're creatures of the abstract. They live off potential energy." The Doctor rambled.

"That _still_ doesn't make any sense." Martha grumbled.

"Yes it does." I told her. Martha only glared at me.

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Billy demanded, angry and scared.

"Just go with it." I advised Billy.

"We tracked you down with this. This is my timey-wimey detector. It goes ding when there's stuff. Also, it can boil an egg at 30 paces, whether you want it to or not, actually, so I've learned to stay away from hens. It's not pretty when they blow." The Doctor confided.

"No, but it does make for a convenient snack and a lot of angry farmers." Martha added.

"I don't understand." Billy said hollowly.

"Yes you do." I said gently. "You're trapped in 1969 and you're never going to be able to go home."

"I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry." The Doctor told him earnestly. "Normally I'd offer you a ride home but somebody stole my transportation so I need you to take a message back to Sally Sparrow."

"That gorgeous girl?" Billy asked incredulously. "What could she possibly have to do with this?"

"Everything." Martha replied. "Technically it's her fault we have to leave you here. If her folder of what we have to do to fix this didn't specify that she meets you again about twenty minutes after she left you but this time you're dying in the hospital in your sixties because we just sort of left you in the past then we would've taken you home with us and gotten someone else to leave those Easter Eggs."

"That's not her fault." I protested. "She was just writing down what happened."

Martha nodded. "Exactly. And because she wrote down that we're major assholes here, we have no choice but to do that or else things won't go the way they're supposed to and we might not get home."

"It's a stable time loop, Martha." The Doctor explained. "Technically, it's already happened and we're just doing what we're doing because we've already done it and it worked." He made a face. "How very _boring_. I hate stable time loops. Still, what can you do?"


	31. Blink- Part 3

**Blink- Part 3**

"But I don't understand." Billy objected. "Why are we recording the DVD extra now? DVDs won't be around for _years_."

"Because we really have better things to do than to sit here waiting years until they're invented and these movies come out." The Doctor explained.

"And I don't?" Billy demanded.

"Since you have no way to get home and we will…I'm going to go with no," Martha told him.

"I still can't believe that you guys aren't going to tell me how you know what's going on and why we have to do this." Billy complained.

"We're really sorry about that." The Doctor said apologetically. "We'd love to, really we would, we just can't because it says very clearly that you don't know."

"Alright, I'll read Sally's part to give you a sense of the timing." Billy announced. "Who is going to read Larry's? He does have a few lines and pacing, you know. It wouldn't be nearly as creepy if you started talking before she was done, after all, and threw the timing off."

"I'll do it." I volunteered, going over to stand beside Billy so he could keep his eye on the script.

The Doctor, sitting at a table, cleared his throat. "I'm ready."

"Right and….action!" Billy said, pressing record.

"Okay. There he is." I read off.

"The Doctor?" Billy said.

"Who's the Doctor?" I asked.

"He's the Doctor." Billy identified, helpfully gesturing The Doctor's way.

"Yep. That's me." The Doctor agreed. He hadn't needed a script of his own since he'd memorized his lines.

"Okay, that was scary." Billy declared.

"No, it sounds like he's replying, but he always says that." I explained.

"Yes, I do." The Doctor confirmed, nodding.

"And that." I said.

"Yep, and this." The Doctor told them.

"He can hear us. Oh, my God, you can really hear us!" Billy exclaimed, dramatically placing a hand over his heart for emphasis.

"Of course he can't hear us. Look! I've got a transcript, see, everything he says. 'Yep, that's me'. 'Yes, I do'. 'Yep, and this'. Next it's-" I started to say.

"Are you going to read out the whole thing?" The Doctor and I asked at the same time.

"Sorry." I said.

"Who are you?" Billy demanded.

"I'm a time traveler. Or I was. I'm stuck in 1969." The Doctor explained.

"That's hardly an introduction!" Martha complained. "She didn't ask your occupation or current year! Sally – yes, that's Sally Sparrow. Why did it take you internet people so long to make the connection? Anyway, that's The Doctor and I'm Martha Jones. "

Martha said, grinning. "And…maybe."

"I've seen this bit before." Billy realized.

"Quite possibly." The Doctor replied.

"1969, that's where you're talking from?" Billy asked slowly, just to make sure.

"I'm afraid so." The Doctor confirmed.

"But you're replying to me. You can't know exactly what I'm gonna say, 40 years before I say it!" Billy exclaimed.

"38." The Doctor corrected. "It always pays to be precise."

"I'm getting this down! I'm writing in your bits!" I said excitedly.

"How? How is this possible? Tell me!" Billy ordered.

"Not so fast." I complained.

"People don't understand time. It's not what you think it is," The Doctor began grandly.

"Then what is it?" Billy asked matter-of-factly.

"Complicated." The Doctor said curtly.

"What's this?" Martha couldn't believe it. "Doctor, you're _never_ at a loss for words. You've explained time to Gus at _least_ a half a dozen times and even once or twice to me even though I assured you that I didn't care."

"Tell me." Billy insisted.

The Doctor winced. "_Very_ complicated."

"I'm clever and I'm listening. And don't patronize me because people have died, and I'm not happy. Tell me." Billy said, his tone steely.

The Doctor sighed and nodded. "Oh, alright. People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff."

"Yeah, I've seen this bit before. You said that sentence got away from you." Billy told them.

"It got away from me, yeah." The Doctor admitted.

"Next thing you're going to say is, 'Well, I _can_ hear you'." Billy predicted.

"Well, I _can_ hear you." The Doctor claimed, shrugging.

"This isn't possible." Billy said flatly.

"No, it's brilliant." I said.

"Maybe it's magic!" Martha spoke up.

"Martha, you know very well that there is no such thing as magic." The Doctor said, rolling his eyes.

"Says the time traveling alien stuck in 1969 by evil Angels who is communicating with someone 38 years in the future." Martha muttered.

"What does that have to do with _anything_?" The Doctor demanded.

"The average person is about as likely to believe in one as the other." Martha pointed out.

"Yes, and?" The Doctor asked. "Just because I fall under the category of 'things most people do not believe in' doesn't mean that _everything else_ under that same category is true as well. This isn't some 'if witches then dragons' kind of thing."

"We met alien witches, though." Martha pointed out. "Remember? Who sort of did magic. Even if it's not _technically_ magic we could still know what they're saying through something thatmost people would call magic."

"Most people two centuries ago would have called the telly magic." The Doctor pointed out.

Now it was Martha's turn to roll his eyes. "Oh, you know what I mean."

The Doctor turned back to the camera. "Look, I can't hear you exactly, but I know everything you're going to say."

"Always gives me the shivers, that bit." I said.

"How can you know what I'm going to say?" Billy demanded, looking around the room suspiciously.

"Look to your left." the Doctor advised, nodding to his right so that when Sally watched it later he would be nodding to her left.

"What does he mean by, 'Look to your left'? I've written tons about that on the forums. I think it's a political statement." I said.

"He means you." Billy told me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing in your bits. So I've got a complete transcript of the whole conversation. Wait until this hits the net. This will explode the egg forums." I said.

"I've got a copy of the finished transcript. It's on my autocue." The Doctor revealed.

"How can you have a copy of the finished transcript? It is still being written." Billy pointed out.

"I told you. I'm a time traveler. I got it in the future." The Doctor told her.

Martha shook his head. "I don't think that's what she's asking. There are two different kinds of time travel: the kind that changes something and the kind that doesn't. Now, I know what you're thinking. If you're not going to change anything, why bother time traveling? Two reasons: one, it's awesome. Two, you have to time travel and do something in order to cause events to play out the way you know they're supposed to. We got the transcript from the future and The Doctor is reading it because he read it to you by the time we got ahold of the transcript. It's a stable time loop, you see."

"Okay, let me get my head 'round this. You're reading from a transcript of a conversation you're still having? Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey." Billy said, shaking his head. "All these interruptions by Martha…is she allowed to do that?"

The Doctor waved his hand. "Oh, don't worry about her. The transcript contains everything he's said so far and it will likely to continue to do so. Like he said, stable time loop."

"Really?" Martha asked, surprised. "It does? But I never even glanced at it!"

"I guess we have Larry to thank for that." Billy remarked. "And speaking of…You can do shorthand?"

"So?" I asked.

"What matters is we can communicate. We have got big problems now. They've taken the blue box, haven't they? The Angels have the phone box." The Doctor said ominously.

"The Angels have the phone box!" I exclaimed. "That's my favorite, I've got it on a tee-shirt!"

"Yes." The Doctor said. Martha made a face.

"What do you mean, Angels? You mean those statue things?" Billy asked anxiously.

"The statues that look like Angels?" Martha asked. "That's a good bet."

"They're creatures from another world." The Doctor announced.

"But they're just statues," Billy protested.

"Statues that _kill people_." Martha pointed out. "Hey, Doctor, I've just thought of something and the transcript probably says I have to ask you about it so here goes: if the transcript just says everything that I say then why do you have to read from the transcript? Why not just look at her parts and make up your own answers?"

"Because I've already read my part." The Doctor answered simply. "Now, the Weeping Angels are only statues when you look at them."

"What does that mean?" Billy demanded.

"Really, Sally?" Martha asked skeptically. "That's an easy one. It means that when you aren't looking at the statues, they aren't statues. Of course, now you're in for it."

"Lonely assassins, they were called. No-one knows where they came from. They're as old as the universe, or very nearly. They've survived this long as they have the most perfect defence system ever evolved." The Doctor explained. "They are quantum-locked. They don't exist when being observed. The moment they're seen by any other living creature they freeze into rock. No choice. It's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone. Course, a stone can't kill you either. But then you turn your head away, then you blink, and oh, yes it can!"

"Don't take your eyes off that," Billy ordered sharply.

"That's why they cover their eyes. They're not weeping, they can't risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. The loneliest creatures in the universe. And I'm sorry, I am very, very sorry, it's up to you now." The Doctor apologized.

"We believe in you!" Martha cheered. "Mostly because we already know you succeed, stable time loop and whatnot. But no pressure! It's only all of existence at stake!"

"I thought you said no pressure." Billy muttered.

"I did." Martha confirmed, looking puzzled. "You really should pay more attention, you know. This is kind of important. And by 'kind of' I mean _really_ important."

"What am I supposed to do?" Billy demanded.

"The blue box, it's my time machine. There is a world of time energy in there they could feast on forever. The damage they can do can switch off the sun. You have got to send it back to me!" The Doctor urged.

"How? How?" Billy asked desperately.

"I'd love to answer your question, Sally Sparrow, I really would but unfortunately, I can't. See, this is where the transcript ends. This is my final line. I don't know what stopped you talking, but I can guess. They're coming. The angels are coming for you. But listen, your life could depend on this. Don't blink! Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast, faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink! Good luck!"

"I think this will be my last line as well." Martha decided. "Of course, I can't check the transcript so who knows? I'd just like to say that if you had a problem with us just leaving you hanging without any clear idea of what to do…well, you know who is to blame. Or you will, at least."

Billy pressed stop. "Well, that's that. How soon until you know if it's worked?" The familiar sound of the TARDIS materializing filled the air and soon the blue box itself appeared right in front of them.

"That was fast." I remarked. "Not that I'm complaining, of course. Do you think we should bother to quit our jobs and give up our lease before going?"

"Meh, can't be bothered," The Doctor replied. "The little details always slip my mind. But poor Sally. I really didn't like having to leave her and Larry outside of the TARDIS when it came back to us."

"Not to worry, we would have taken them with us if Sally hadn't told us we didn't." Martha comforted him. "She has no one to blame but herself."

"And you're _sure_ you can't take me with you?" Billy asked unhappily.

The Doctor smiled sadly at him. "I would if I could, I hope you know that. I just can't because you need to be there to die a few hours after first meeting Sally Sparrow. I _really _like her name. Sally Sparrow. Not too fond of 'Sally' by itself but together it has a very nice ring to it. Sally Nightingale's not nearly as nice."

"I feel terrible, too." Martha said apologetically. "But, well…"

Billy nodded. "Yeah, I get it. Blame Sally."

"Poor Sally." I said, shaking my head. "She saves the day and keeps getting blamed for it. No wonder that was one of the first things she said to us…."


	32. Utopia- Part 1

**Utopia- Part 1**

I knew what was coming next. Utopia then the year that never was. I groaned as I got up from my bed in the Tardis and did my normal morning routine while thinking. _Please don't be Utopia._ I pleaded to the universe in my thoughts as I got ready. _Please?_ I put on jeans, a green tank top and a jean jacket. I also put my hair in a ponytail and put on running sneakers.

I walked into the consul room and saw The Doctor and Martha looking at a screen. "What's up?" I asked.

"We're running low on energy. We have to make a quick stop in Cardiff." The Doctor said. "Actually we are in Cardiff right now." I inwardly groaned. _Thanks universe._ I thought sarcastically.

"Cardiff?" Martha asked, confused.

"Ah, but the thing about Cardiff, it's built on a rift in time and space." The Doctor explained. "Just like California and the San Andreas Fault, but the rift bleeds energy. Every now and then I need to open up the engines, soak up the energy and use it as fuel. Like I said, we've been sort of wearing the old girl out with the last few trips, she needs the energy boost."

There was a few quiet seconds then "There, done. Just filling up the engines, should only take twenty seconds." The Doctor looked at one of the monitors with a frown. "The rift's been active."

"Hold on." Martha said. "Wasn't there an earthquake in Cardiff a few years back? That was you, wasn't it?"

"Bit of trouble with the Slitheen." The Doctor said. "A long time ago. Lifetimes. I was a different man back then."

"Finito! All powered up." Suddenly, The Doctor froze, his expression becoming one of shock, before switching abruptly back to a grin. _Jack_. I thought with a smile. I had always liked Captain Jack on the show. Then the Tardis gave a violent shudder and sent Martha, The Doctor and me onto the floor. Sparks flew from the console. Everyone grabbed hold of something.

"What the hell was that?" Martha asked, shocked.

"We're accelerating into the future. The year one billion. Five billion. Five trillion. Fifty trillion?" The Doctor's voice going squeaky in shock. "What? The year one hundred trillion? That's impossible!"

"Why? What happened then?" Martha asked.

"We're going to the end of the universe."

After the Tardis stopped shaking and landed, the room was quiet.

Then "Well, we've landed." The Doctor said.

"So, where are we now?" Martha asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor answered to Martha's shock. "Not even the Time Lords came this far. We should leave We should go. We should really, really go." Then The Doctor grinned and ran for the door followed by Martha then me.

"Oh my God!" Martha said as she saw Captain Jack, in his usual outfit, lying on the ground, dead. She ran over to him and checked his pulse. Then she sat back. "Where did he come from? What's going on? Doctor?" Then she began doing CPR.

As Martha was in the middle of doing the mouth-to-mouth, Jack came to life, breathing heavily. "B-but you were dead!" Martha exclaimed in shock.

Jack gazed at Martha and said "Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?"

"Er, Martha Jones." Martha said.

"Nice to meet you, Martha Jones." Jack said.

"Oh don't start." The Doctor said, sighing.

"Wait a moment, Susan?" Jack asked looking at me, shocked.

I stepped forward. "Um, do you know me?"

"Of course I-." Jack asked, then his eyes widened and said "Never mind."

"What?" I asked. Jack just stared at me and I said "Oh. Timey wimey stuff. I get it."

"I'm sorry I can't tell you." Jack said. "That's what you always said. Timey wimey." Jack said with a slight smile.

"Captain Jack Harkness, apologizing?" The Doctor said in clear shock. "Now that's something you don't see every day."

I helped Jack to his feet, he flashed me a smile and I blushed. "Doctor." Jack said.

"Captain." The Doctor responded.

"Good to see you." Jack managed.

"And you. Same as ever. Although, have you had work done?" The Doctor asked.

"You can talk." Jack said.

"Oh, yes. The face. Regeneration. How did you know this was me?" The Doctor asked.

"The police box kinda gives it away. I've been following you for a long time. You abandoned me." Martha's eyes widened and she stared at The Doctor.

"Did I? Busy life. Moving on." The Doctor said coldly.

"I just got to ask. The Battle of Canary Wharf. I saw the list of the dead. It said Rose Tyler." Jack said.

"Oh, no, sorry. She's alive." The Doctor said.

Jack's eyes widened and said "You're kidding!"

"Parallel world, safe and sound." The Doctor assured him. "And Mickey, and her mother."

"Oh yes!" Jack yelled. He hugged The Doctor, who was still tense, even throughout the hug.

"So there I was." Jack continued as they made their way through the barren rockfield. "Stranded in the year two hundred one hundred, ankle deep in Dalek dust, and he goes off without me. But I had this." He held up a leather bracelet of sorts, with metal and electronics attached.

The Doctor was walking up ahead of us while Martha and I stayed to listen to the story which, of course I already knew. "Can I have one?" I asked, looking at Jack with a slight whimper.

Jack laughed. "Maybe someday Susan." He said with a wink. _Do I get one?_ I thought to myself. "I used to be a Time Agent. It's called a vortex manipulator. He's not the only one who can time travel."

"Oh, excuse me. That is not time travel. It's like, I've got a sports car and you've got a space hopper." The Doctor said, whirling around.

"Oh, boys and their toys!" Martha exclaimed.

"Fair enough. Alright, so I bounced. I thought 21st century, the best place to find the Doctor, except that I got it a little wrong. Arrived in 1869, this thing burnt out, so it was useless." Jack said.

"Told you." The Doctor muttered.

"I had to live through the entire twentieth century waiting for a version of you that would coincide with me." Jack said.

Martha's eyebrows shot straight up. "But that would make you something over a hundred, wouldn't it?"

"And looking good, don't you think?" Jack said with a smirk. "So I went to the time rift, based myself there because I knew you'd come back to refuel. Until finally I get a signal on this," Jack held up the big green bag he had been carrying. "Detecting you and here we are."

The small group halted at the edge of a cliff, staring down the quarry below. There was some sort of abandoned construction, something that might once have been high-tech but was now faded away to stone by the years. Martha looked at it with wonder. "Is it a city?"

"A city or a hive, or a nest, or a conglomeration." The Doctor corrected, lingering over each word, trying it out. "Like it was grown. But look, there. That's like pathways, roads? Must have been some sort of life, long ago."

Martha turned to the Doctor. "What happened to the people living here. What killed them?"

"Time." The Doctor said simply. "Just time. Everything's dying now. All the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night. All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing."

"They must have an atmospheric shell." Jack pointed out with a frown. "We should be frozen to death."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Well, Martha, Susan, and I, maybe. Not so sure about you, Jack."

"So after all those adventures, all those times we saved the human race, all the races." Martha said softly, "And in the end, it's all for nothing, because there's no one left."

The Doctor shot her a sympathetic glance. "It matters to the people we've saved." The Doctor pointed out. "As for the rest, who knows. I suppose we have to hope life will find a way."

There was a brief moment of silence as they considered what hope life could possibly have in this desolate landscape. Without warning, Jack broke the silence. "Well, he's not doing too bad."

He pointed out a man running down in the quarry. He was fleeing from a larger group, who all looked human from a distance.

"Is it me, or does that look like a hunt?" The Doctor asked. Without waiting for an answer, he took off at a run, towards the hunt. "Come on!"

I followed him immediately, followed more slowly by Martha and Jack. Jack chuckled. "Oh, I've missed this."

They quickly caught up to the fleeing man. He ran straight into Jack, who helped keep him from stumbling forward. "I've got you." he assured him.

The person's eyes were wide with terror. "They're coming!" he gasped out. "They're coming!"

They all looked up to see what looked like a tribe of sharp-toothed humans chasing after them. Jack pulled out a revolver and pointed it at the tribe. The Doctor shot him a stern glare, warning, "Jack, don't you dare!" Jack hesitated, glaring reluctantly at the Doctor, but finally pointed it skyward, firing toward the sky. The gunshot stopped the tribe in their tracks. They stood silently watching the small group, hissing and baring their sharpened teeth.

"What are they?" Martha asked.

The man who'd been running from them looked around wildly. "There's more of them. We've got to keep going."

The Doctor assured him, "I've got a ship nearby. It's safe. It's not far, it's over there." He pointed up towards the ledge where they'd just been standing. Before they could move towards it, however, more of the tribespeople appeared on the ledge, effectively cutting them off from the Tardis. The Doctor blinked. "Maybe not."

"We're close to the silo." The man offered. "If we get to the silo, then we're safe."

The Doctor turned to us. "Silo?" he asked.

"Silo." Jack agreed immediately.

Martha nodded quickly. "Definitely the silo." I just stared at The Doctor, not saying anything.

Our group made a break for the silo, pelting across the quarry as a tribe of demonic humanoids chased after them. We finally reached the gates of the silo, behind which were two guards with guns.

"It's the Futurekind!" The man, who'd introduced himself as Padra, called out to the guards. "Open the gate!"

They all slammed up against the gate, but the guards still wouldn't open them. "Show me your teeth!" one ordered.

Padra repeated the order, and we complied, showing the guards their human, non-sharpened teeth. The guards relaxed slightly. "Human! Let them in! Let them in!" The gates began to open automatically, and the group slipped quickly inside, staying behind the guards. "Close! Close!" a guard ordered. The gates slowly began to close, but the Futurekind, were getting closer, so one of the guards shot at the ground nearby with his automatic.

The tribe halted, watching angrily as the gate closed before them. One of the creatures approached with a queer, sharp-toothed grin that sent shivers down Molly's spine. In a slow, hesitant speech, he told the guard, "Humans." He pointed at the Doctor and his group to show what he meant. "Humani. Make feast."

The guard sneered at him from behind the safety of the gates. "Go back to where you came from."As the Futurekind remained unmoving, he grew angry, raising his gun at the tribe. "I said, go back. Back!"

Jack glared irritably at the Doctor. "Oh, don't tell him to put his gun down." he grumbled, indicating the guard with his automatic still pointed at the Futurekind.

The Doctor shrugged. "He's not my responsibility."

The captain raised an eyebrow. "And I am?" he asked ironically. "Huh, that makes a change."

The alien that had stepped forward began to slowly back away from the raised gun, his people following suit. "Kind watch you." he warned unpleasantly. "Kind hungry." With that, he and the rest of the Futurekind slipped away back into the night.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The Doctor turned to the guards that had let them in and said, "Thanks for that."

They nodded curtly, one stepping forward and saying, "Right. Let's get you inside."

The group began to follow him towards the silo. As they walked, Padra spoke up. "My name is Padra Toc Shafe Cane. Tell me. Just tell me, can you take me to Utopia?"

For the first time, the guard grinned. "Oh yes, sir. Yes, I can."


	33. Utopia- Part 2

**Utopia- Part 2**

As they were led inside the silo, The Doctor started to ask one of the guards about the Tardis. "It looks like a box, a big blue box. I'm sorry, but I really need it back. It's stuck out there."

Almost overtop of him, Padra begged the guard, "I'm sorry, but my family were heading for the silo. Did they get here? My mother is Kistane Shafe Cane. My brother's name is Beltone."

The guard told Padra, "The computers are down but you can check the paperwork." He turned and called, "Creet!" A boy no older than 13 came out with a clipboard. The guard informed him, "Passenger needs help."

The boy, Creet, nodded shortly, then turned to Padra. "Right. What do you need?"

As Padra talked to Creet, the guard turned back to the Doctor. "A blue box, you said?"

The Doctor nodded. "Big, tall, wooden. Says Police."

"We're driving out for the last water collection." The guard told him. "I'll see what I can do."

The Doctor gave a relieved grin. "Thank you." The guard nodded, then turned and headed off. They were left with Padra and Creet.

"Come on." The kid prompted. He led them to a narrow, curved hallway, where people sat lined up against the wall. It was barely wide enough for two people, so they had to squeeze past people hunched against the wall, trying to disturb them as little as possible. Whole families were seated together, and people on their own, sat with what looked like their few worldly possessions. They watched the group pass with varying expressions of hope and despair.

I couldn't help but stare at them sadly, knowing what The Master will do to them soon.

"Kistane Shafe Cane." Creet called out. He was leading them down the hallway, calling out for Padra's family. "Kistane Shafe Cane. Kistane and Biltone Shafe Cane?" No one responded, they just stared up at them with hollow expressions. "We're looking for a Kistane and Beltone Shafe Cane."

"The Shafe Canes, anyone?" Padra begged, staring imploringly at the people around them. "Kistane from Red Force Five? My name's Padra."

A woman stood, having heard Creet's call for Kistane Shafe Cane. "That's me." she said warily.

Padra's eyes widened, grinning with relief. "Mother?"

Kistane gasped. "Oh, my god, Padra." Padra went in for a tight hug, looking like he'd never let go again.

A younger man stood up, looking equally shocked and thrilled. Padra let out a relieved laugh at the sight of him. "Beltone?"

As the family reunited, Martha remarked "Looks like there's hope even at the end of the world," she said softly.

The Doctor grinned brilliantly, turning to Martha as he said. "Look at you, the human race. Here, at the very end of the universe, after all the stars died out, you lot survived. Oh, you might have spent a million years evolving into clouds of gas, and another million as downloads, but you always revert to the same basic shape. The fundamental humans. End of the universe and here you are. Indomitable! That's the word. Indomitable! Ha!"

"So, what exactly are we doing here?" Martha asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "Having fun?" he offered.

"But what's the point?" Martha asked.

"Does there really have to be one?" The Doctor asked irritably. "Is there something wrong with just going out and seeing the universe?" They were passing by a door on the wall. The Doctor turned to it, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and pointing at it. He frowned. "Here, Jack, give us a hand with this. It's half deadlocked. I need you to overwrite the code. Let's find out where we are."

Together, they were able to open the door, having to work to push it open. The area inside was hollow, with the floor many feet below – the Doctor nearly fell in after opening the door. Martha, Jack and I grabbed him and pulled him back. The area inside stretched up way up over their heads, with an enormous rocket inside.

The Doctor glared irritably at him, but could make no response. Instead, he turned to look at the rocket with wonder. "They're not refugees." he realized aloud. "They're passengers."

"Transport to Utopia." I said softly as I looked at the rocket.

The Doctor chuckled. "The perfect place. Hundred trillion years, it's the same old dream." He turned to Jack. "You recognize those engines?"

The captain shook his head. "Nope. Whatever it is, it's not rocket science. But it's hot, though."

Fierce heat radiated from the rocket, reminding her of the spaceship falling towards the sun. They quickly re-shut the door. "Boiling." The Doctor agreed. "But if the universe is falling apart, what does Utopia mean?"

Before anyone could offer an answer, an older man with white hair came up to the group, staring at them with uncertainty, and something like hope. "The Doctor?" he questioned, staring from one person to the next. I just kept on staring at the man.

The Doctor raised his hand slightly. "That's me."

The old man's uncertainty faded, replaced by a huge grin. "Good! Good!" He shook The Doctor's hand energetically, then began leading him away, still gushing. "Good, good!"

The Doctor turned to his companions with a bemused expression. "It's good, apparently." he quipped. He and his companions followed the old man, wondering what was so good about the Doctor.

_The Master._ I thought to myself. I narrowed my eyes.

Professor Yana AKA The Master, led them into a laboratory, where he immediately whisked The Doctor away to trade scientific talk. They were greeted by a blue humanoid with almost insect-like appendages on her head, with a scaly look to her skin. "Chan welcome tho." She greeted with a pleasant smile. All this time, my eyes would not move from The Master even though it was not him yet, I still didn't trust him.

"Hi, who are you?" Martha asked.

"Chan Chatho tho." The woman explained.

There was an awkward pause, finally broken by Jack, who held out a hand for Chantho to shake and gave her a dazzling smile. "Captain Jack Harkness," He greeted with a smile.

Without even looking up, The Doctor warned, "Stop it."

Jack shot him a glare. "Can't I say hello to anyone?" He protested.

Chantho smiled shyly. "Chan I do not protest tho." She told The Doctor.

Jack grinned winningly at Chantho. "Maybe later, Blue." He turned back to the Doctor and Yana, who were looking at some equipment. "So, what have we got here?"

The Doctor ignored him, asking Yana, "And all this feeds into the rocket?"

Professor Yana nodded. "Yeah, except without a stable footprint, you see, we're unable to achieve escape velocity. If only we could harmonize the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it." He looked hopefully at The Doctor. "What do you think, Doctor? Any ideas?"

"Well, er, basically, sort of..." The Doctor trailed off, hesitated, then shrugged. "Not a clue."

Yana blinked. "Nothing?"

The Doctor shrugged helplessly. "I'm not from around these parts. I've never seen a system like it. Sorry."

Professor Yana shook his head. "No, no. I'm sorry. It's my fault. There's been so little help."

Martha stumbled over Jacks bag and a container filled with water and containing a hand rolled out. The Doctor's eyes widened in shock. "But that, that, that's my hand!" The Doctor sputtered.

Jack just shrugged. "I said I had a Doctor detector."

Chantho stared at the hand with shock and disgust. "Chan is this a tradition amongst your people tho?"

"Wait, your hand? What do you mean, you've got both hands." Martha asked.

"Long story." The Doctor said dismissively. "I lost my hand Christmas Day, in a swordfight."

"But you've still got two hands." Martha asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "Yeah, and I grew another one."

The Martha blinked. "You grew another one?" she repeated in surprise. "Superior TimeLord biology, then?"

The Time Lord gave a queer smile. "Something like that."

Professor Yana stared curiously at The Doctor. "TimeLord?" He repeated.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, that's what I am, last of. Ever heard of them?" Professor Yana and Chantho shook their heads. The Doctor frowned. "Legend or anything? Not even a myth?" When they shook their heads again, he blinked, looking a little crestfallen. "Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling."

"Chan it is said that I am the last of my species too tho." Chantho said a little sadly.

The Doctor blinked in surprise. "Sorry, what was your name."

The professor smiled proudly as he introduced her. "My assistant and good friend, Chantho. A survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge."

"The city outside, that was yours?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"Chan the conglomeration died tho." Chantho told him sadly.

The Doctor grinned brightly at this confirmation. "Conglomeration. That's what I said."

"You're supposed to say sorry." Jack reminded him, shooting a glance at the last of the Malmooth.

The Doctor deflated slightly. "Oh, yes. Sorry." Throughout all this conversation, my eyes did not leave Professor Yana once.


	34. Utopia- Part 3

**Utopia- Part 3**

"So what about those things outside?" Jack asked, turning the conversation back on track. "The Beastie Boys. What are they?"

Professor Yana sighed. "We call them the Futurekind." he explained. "Which is a myth in itself, but it's feared they are what we will become, unless we reach Utopia."

"And Utopia is?" The Doctor prompted.

The professor look at him in surprise. "Oh, every human knows of Utopia. Where have you been?"

The Doctor shrugged and said "Bit of a hermit."

Professor Yana raised an eyebrow, looking at The Doctor's companions. "A hermit with friends?" he asked pointedly.

"Hermits United." The Doctor clarified, winning an amused grin from Martha and an eye roll from Jack. "We meet up every ten years and swap stories about caves. It's good fun, for a hermit. So, er, Utopia?"

The professor was still looking at him oddly, but he went over to a monitor and turned it on, showing them some sort of blip of light. "The call came from across the stars, over and over again. Come to Utopia. Originating from that point."

The Doctor looked at the screen, narrowing his eyes as he focused on the point. "Where is that?"

Professor Yana sighed. "Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness, out towards the Wildlands and the Dark Matter reefs, calling us in. The last of the humans scattered across the night."

The Doctor turned curiously to Professor Yana, asking. "What do you think's out there?

"We can't know." Professor Yana said with a shrug. "A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind, to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they found it. Perhaps not." He turned back to the Doctor with a smile That was half sad, half hopeful. "But it's worth a look, don't you think?"

The Doctor grinned. "Oh, yes," he agreed cheerfully. "And the signal keeps modulating, so it's not automatic. That's a good sign someone's out there. And that's, oh, that's a navigation matrix. So you can fly without stars to guide you." When the professor didn't answer, he turned to look at him with a frown. The old man had a distant look in his eyes, wearing a slightly worried expression.

"Professor?"

He had to call his name several times before Professor Yana finally responded, shaking off his strange mood. "I, er, ahem, right, that's enough talk. There's work to do." He turned back to his equipment, ignoring The Doctor and his companions. "Now if you could leave, thank you."

The Doctor frowned. "You all right?" he asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. And busy." The professor added pointedly.

"Except that rocket's not going to fly, is it?" The Doctor asked gently. "This footprint mechanism thing, it's not working."

Professor Yana shrugged. "We'll find a way." he told The Doctor.

"You're stuck on this planet." The Doctor stated quietly. Professor Yana sighed, not denying it. "And you haven't told them, have you? That lot out there, they still think they're going to fly."

The Professor said "Well, it's better to let them live in hope."

The Doctor felt a rush of admiration for the old man. "Quite right, too. And I must say, Professor er, what was it?"

"Yana." The professor supplied.

"Professor Yana. This new science is well beyond me, but all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost. So, I wonder, what would happen if I did this?" He stood, connected a few cables, and soniced them. Power surged through the machine, winning a grin of triumph from The Doctor.

Yana and Chantho gaped at the machine, staring at the Doctor in wonder. "Chan it's working tho!" Chantho laughed in relief.

"But how did you do that?" Professor Yana asked.

The Doctor leaned casually against the machine, grinning brilliantly. "Oh, we've been chatting away, I forgot to tell you. I'm _brilliant_."

* * *

I stayed in the lab while Martha went to help load people into the rocket. I couldn't help but think about what happens to them in the episode. The Doctor started to instruct Jack to hook up cables then came over to me. I still hadn't moved from earlier and my eyes were still trained on The Professor.

"What's wrong, Susan?" The Doctor asked me.

I didn't take my eyes off The Professor as I said "I can't tell you."

The Doctor sighed and out of the corner of my eye I saw The Doctor's eyes flicker between me and Professor Yana. "It's from the t.v. show, isn't it." The Doctor asked. "Something to do with the Professor and you don't trust him." The Doctor whispered that last part.

"I can't tell you." I said, my tone flat, void of all emotion. "I'm sorry though. I'm so, so sorry." I started to shake. All this was real and it was happening. Real people are going to die. I closed my eyes and whispered "What if I change it."

"Susan, don't you dare." The Doctor said strictly, putting an arm around me, comforting me.

I whimpered as I said in a low whisper "But people will die. I can't let more people die. Remember what the Family of Blood did?" I paused as The Doctor tensed. "It will be worse." I said, tears falling down my cheeks. "Much worse." I added and sobbed. As I sobbed, The Doctor held me. He didn't say anything, just held me.


	35. Utopia- Part 4

**Utopia- Part 4**

Finally my tears subsided. I opened my eyes to find that The Professor had left the room along with Chantho. Jack was pretending to fiddle with some wires over in a corner where the Tardis was. I knew he was pretending because he would keep glancing back at The Doctor and me. Apparently the Tardis was brought in while I was sobbing and didn't notice it.

I wiped my eyes on the sleeve of my jean jacket. "Are you okay now?" The Doctor asked softly. I shook my head. Just then Martha came in with Chantho and Professor Yana. The Doctor took my right hand and squeezed it.

"Thank God they found her." Martha said, inferring to the Tardis. "Let's try not to lose the Tardis again any time soon."

"I promise." The Doctor said.

I glared at The Doctor as Martha said "Aw, don't say that, now you've jinxed it"

The Doctor gave a small laugh and glanced at me. I continued my staring at Professor Yana and did not look back at The Doctor. Chantho had gone straight from Martha to Professor Yana who was staring at The Tardis.

"Chan Professor, are you alright tho?" Chantho asked Professor Yana.

The Professor groaned and said "Yes, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine. Just get on with it." Chantho left him to go help with Jack. Martha went over to help also.

"Are you okay to help?" The Doctor asked me in a whisper. I thought about it and shook my head 'no'. I would take no part in helping this time. The Doctor sighed. The Doctor brought me over to a chair and I sat down. "Just, join when you feel like it, okay?" I nodded.

The Doctor went over to Professor Yana. "You don't have to keep working. We can handle it." The Doctor told The Professor.

"It's just, just noise inside my head, Doctor. Constant noise inside my head." The Professor confessed. I continued to stare at him.

"What noise?" The Doctor asked.

"It's the sound of drums. More and more, as though it's getting closer." As he said that, The Doctor turned and glanced at me, then turned back to The Professor.

"When did it start?" The Doctor asked Professor Yana.

"Oh, I've had it all my life. Every waking hour. Still, no rest for the wicked." The Professor continued.

"_Are you still there?_" The captain asked Professor Yana from the intercom.

The professor nodded. "Ah, present and correct. Send your man inside. We'll keep the levels down from here."

On the monitor, they were able to watch as a man entered a chamber, clothed in protective gear. "_He's inside."_ The captain told them. "_And good luck to him._"

"Captain, keep the dials below the red." The professor told him.

The Doctor pointed at the monitor, where the man wore the protective gear. "Where is that room?" he asked curiously.

"It's underneath the rocket." Professor Yana told him. "Fix the couplings and the footprint can work. But the entire chamber is flooded with stet radiation."

The Doctor's brow furrowed. "Stet? Never heard of it."

Professor Yana shook his head. "You wouldn't want to. But it's safe enough, if we can hold the radiation back from here." They all watched anxiously as the man on the monitor worked. For a while, it seemed like it was going to work, that the couplings would be fixed in time. Then an alarm started blaring.

Chantho's eyes widened. "Chan we're losing power tho!"

"Radiation's rising!" The Doctor soniced a few controls, but nothing seemed to be working.

"The chamber's going to flood." Professor Yana breathed.

On the monitor, they could hear the captain ordering the man out of the chamber. Meanwhile, Jack hurried over to some disconnected cables. "We can jump start the override." He told The Doctor. He went to connect the cables.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Don't! It's going to flare!" He warned, but it was too late. Electricity flared from the cables, surging through Jack. He dropped to the ground, dead.

Martha hurried Jack's side, checking for a heartbeat, even though she knew it was too late. She turned back to The Doctor. "He's dead." She said softly.

Once again, The Doctor seemed unaffected, but Yana looked sadly at Jack's body. "Oh, I'm so sorry." He said softly. He almost reminded her of The Doctor when he said that.

The Doctor turned to Professor Yana, looking thoughtful. He gestured to the monitor and asked, "The chamber's flooded with radiation, yes?"

Professor Yana nodded dejectedly. "Without the couplings, the engines will never start. It was all for nothing."

The Doctor shrugged. "Oh, I don't know." He looked down at Jack with a queer expression, no remorse evident in his eyes. The Doctor turned back to Yana and said. "It strikes me, Professor, you've got a room which no man can enter without dying. Is that correct?"

Professor Yana looked baffled by the question, but nodded. "Yes."

"Well..."

Suddenly, Jack's body jerked, his eyes snapping open as he tried desperately to draw air into his lungs. Martha, who'd had her hands on his chest, looking for a pulse, jerked back in surprise, letting out a slight scream. The Doctor grinned at everyone's reactions to Jack's return. "I think I've got just the man." He said.

* * *

Jack and the Doctor went down to the chamber, the Doctor to make sure nothing was sabotaged this time. Martha went to help Professor Yana and watched Jack and The Doctor having a conversation on the monitor. Then the screen flared and it whent static.

"We lost picture when that thing flared up." Martha said. "Doctor, are you there?"

"Receiving, ya, he's inside." The Doctor said back.

"He's still alive?" Martha asked, shocked.

"Oh yes." The Doctor replied.

"He should have evaporated! What sort of a man is he?" Professor Yana asked.

"I've only just meet him." Martha replied. "The Doctor sort of travels through time and space and picks people up. God, I make us sound like stray dogs. Maybe we are."

"He...travels in time?"

"Don't ask me to explain it. That there is a Tardis. A sports car of timetravelness." Martha said.

"I don't understand half of the things he says."Martha finally noticed Yana staring at the Tardis. She went over to Yana and asked "What's wrong."

"Chan Professor, what is it tho?" Chantho asked.

""Time travel." He breathed. "They say there was time travel back in the old days. I never believed. But what would I know? Stupid old man. Never could keep time. Always late, always lost. Even this thing never worked." He pulled out a fob watch from his pocket, turning it over in his hand. "Time and time and time again. Always running out on me."

"Can I have a look at that?" Martha asked.

"No, it's only an old relic. Like me."

"Where did you get it?"

"Hmm, I was found with it." Professor Yana asked.

"What do you mean?" Martha asked.

"An orphan in the storm. I was a naked child, found on the coast of the silver devastation. Abandoned, with only this."

"Have you ever opened it?" Martha breathed.

"Why would I? It's broken." Professor Yana replied. "I've never opened it."

"How do you if it's broken without even opening it." Martha asked.

"It's stuck, it's old. It's not meant to be. I don't know." Martha flipped the back of the watch over to see Gallifreyan symbols on it. Like The Doctor's watch. Martha's eyes opened wide. "Does it matter?"

"No, it's nothing." Martha said, her voice shaking. "Listen, everything is fine up here, I'm going to see if The Doctor needs me. Susan? Are you coming?"

"No." I said, surprising her. "I'm staying here."

Martha ran over to me and whispered "But he's a Time Lord."

"Yeah." I said. "Even more reason to keep an eye on him." I argued. "Go, I'll be fine." Martha looked at me then Professor Yana once more and fled the room. Then The Professor kept on rubbing his hands over the watch. I got up and went over to stand by Chantho.

The Professor went over by The Doctor's hand. "Chan Yana would you please take some rest tho?" Chantho said to Yana.

Then a loud rumble of a rocket sounded. Chantho and I grabbed on to each other to steady ourselves. Then The Professor Yana opened the watch. My eyes widened and I stood in front of Chantho.

"Chan Professor Yana tho?" Then The Master locked the door. "Chan But you've locked them out tho." I kept standing in front of Chantho.

"Not to worry, my dear. As one door closes, another must open." He pulled on the lever that let the Futurekind in.

"The Master." I growled. The Master looked up, surprised. He advanced on me.

"How do you know my name?" The Master said.

I continued to back up. I smiled and said "I know a great deal about you. And I won't let you go through with your plan."

Chantho was still angry "Chan but you have lowered the defense, the Futurekind will get in, tho."

The Master said to me, ignoring Chantho, "Even though I am old, I still know a thing or two about fighting." He took a knife out and advanced at me with it. Chantho gasped from behind me.

The Master attacked, striking straight down. My government training took over. I quickly blocked it. The Master looked unimpressed. "I see you know how to fight, girl."

"I am no girl." I growled. "And unlike The Doctor, I am more than willing to fight back with weapons even though I am only using my hands." Immediately after I dodged another attack aimed at my side. I grabbed The Masters hand and twisted it, causing him to bend over. Then I kicked him in the chest, hard. He fell to the floor, I grinded.

Then I made a mistake. I turned my back to The Master to say to Chantho "Chantho run, get out of here." As I said this, her eyes widened and I spun around too late. The Master had brought the knife down on my left shoulder. My eyes widened and I fell to the ground, clutching my injured shoulder. It was bleeding badly. The pain was unbearable. I had to bite the inside of my mouth to keep me staying conscious.

The Master laughed. "Never turn you back on you opponent."

"Chan I'm really sorry tho." I whipped my head around to see Chantho holding a gun to The Master. Chantho's hand was shaking violently. Then The Master took a power cord and advanced on Chantho.

"Did you ever think, all those years standing beside me, to ask about that watch? Never? Did you never wonder, once think that you could set me free?" The Master said.

"Chan I'm sorry tho." Chantho replied, backing up. "Chan I'm so sorry tho."

"And you, with you chan and you tho driving me insane!"

"Chan Professor, please-"

"That is not my name!" The Master yelled. "Professor, was an invention. So perfect a disguise that I forgot who I am."

"Chan who are you tho?" Chantho asked.

"I. Am. The. Master." The Master said, then pushed the power cord into Chantho. Chantho screamed and dropped to the ground.

I closed my eyes and drifted between conscious and unconscious. Then I heard pounding at the door and heard The Doctor calling "Susan! Professor! Let us in!" Then I passed out.


	36. The Sound of Drums- Part 1

**The Sound of Drums- Part 1**

"Susan! Wake up! Please wake up!" It was Martha. I groaned and opened my eyes. I was laying on the floor of an alleyway on Earth...wait a moment Earth? I saw Martha and Jack kneeling beside me and The Doctor was keeping watch, not too far way.

"Susan, thank God." Jack said, hugging me.

"Ow." I said as Jack hugged my left shoulder a little too tightly.

"Sorry." Jack apologizing and let go of me. I sat up against the wall.

"I've stopped the bleeding." Martha told me. "You should be fine as long as you don't move it often."

I smiled at Martha. "Thanks."

Then The Doctor came over and said "We have to move. The Master could be anywhere."

* * *

"Still, we made it." Jack said. "Earth, 21st century by the looks of it. Talk about lucky." Jack and The Doctor were walking together and Martha and I were walking behind them down a street. Martha had covered my jacket so the blood won't show and cause a panic.

"That wasn't luck. That was me." The Doctor said. We went over to a bench to sit down.

"The moral is: if you're going to get stuck at the end of the universe, get stuck with an x-time agent and his Vortex Manipulator."

"But this Master bloke, he's got the Tardis, he could be anywhere in time and space." Martha said.

"No, he's here. Trust me." The Doctor said.

"Who is he anyway?" Martha asked. "And the voice at the end, that wasn't the Professor."

"If the Master's a timelord, then he must have regenerated." Jack said.

"What does that mean?" Martha asked.

"That means he's changed his face, his voice, body, everything. New man." Then I heard it. Someone was tapping a rhythm on a cup with a coin. One two three four. One two three four.

"Then how are we going to find him?" Martha asked.

"I'll know him." The Doctor said. "I'll know when I see him. Time Lords always do."

"Hold on, if he could be anyone...We missed the election. But it can't be." We all stood up and faced the screens.

Then a voice coming out of the speakers said "Mr. Saxon has returned from the palace and is greeting the crowds inside Saxon headquarters."

"I said I knew that voice." Martha breathed. "When he spoke inside the Tardis, I've heard that voice, hundreds of times! I've seen him, we all have! That was the voice of Harold Saxon!"

"That's him. He's prime minister. The Master is prime minister of Great Britain! The Master and his wife!" The Doctor said, shocked.

Then The Master came up to the cameras and said "This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine. In fact, I'd go as far as to say what this country really needs, right now, is a Doctor."

* * *

"Home." Martha said as we went into her apartment followed by The Doctor, then me, then Jack who closed the door.

"What have you got? Computer, laptop, anything?" The Doctor asked, fast.

"Jack who are you phoning?" The Doctor asked as Jack started to call someone.

"Don't tell anyone we are here!" Martha said as she got out her laptop.

"They're friends of mine but they aren't replying." Jack said. "I'll show you the Saxon website." Jack said, grabbing the laptop from Martha and placing it on a desk. "He's been around for ages."

"That's so weird though." Martha said. "Because the day after the election, that's only four days after I meet you."

"We've been flying around the universe while he was here all the time." The Doctor said, rubbing the back of his head.

Martha put her hands on her hips and asked "Are you going to tell us who he is?"

"He's a Time Lord."

"And the rest of it." Martha said. "Who would call themselves 'The Master'?"

"That's all you need to know." The Doctor said, leaning in closer to the laptop to see Saxon's website. "Come on, show me Harold Saxon."

Martha went over to her phone and pressed the message button. "Martha, where are you, I've just got this new job, it's weird because they just phoned me up out of the blue and i'm-"

"Ugg". Marth said as she listened to Trish ramble. She pressed the off button. "Like it matters."

"Former minister for defense, came to power when he shot down the Racnos on christmas eve." Jack said. "Nice work, by the way."

"Oh, thanks." The Doctor said, sitting on the couch. I sat next to him as Martha came closer to Jack.

"But he goes back years." Martha said. "Everyone knows the story, look. Cambridge University, Rugby blue, won the athletics thing, wrote a novel, went into business, married, everything, he's got a whole life!"

"But he's got the Tardis!" Jack said, pouring tea out for us. "Maybe The Master has gone back in time and has been living here decades."

"No." The Doctor said, still looking at the laptop.

"Why not?" Jack asked. "It worked for me."

"He stole the Tardis and the only thing that I could do is fuse the coordinates. I locked them, permanently. He can only travel between the year 100 trillion and the last place the Tardis landed, which is right here, right now."

"Yeah, but, a little leeway." Jack said.

"Eighteen months?" The Doctor guessed. "Tops. The most he could have been here was eighteen months. How could he have managed all this? The Master was always sort of hypnotic, but this is on a massive scale."

"I was going to vote for him." Martha said, sitting on the couch end.

"Really?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, that was before I even meet you. And I liked him."

"Me too." Jack said.

"Why do you say that?" The Doctor asked. "What was his policy? What did he stand for?"

"I don't know. He always sounded good. Like you could trust him." Then Martha started tapping the rhythm from earlier on her hands. "Just nice. He spoke about...I can't really remember, but it was good. Just the sound of his voice." Martha said in a dream like state.

"What's that?" The Doctor asked, panicked.

"What?" Martha said, immediately stopping the tapping.

"That! That tapping, that rhythm, what are you doing?" The Doctor asked, hurriedly.

"I don't know! It's nothing! It's just- I don't know!" Martha replied frantically.

Suddenly the computer made a noise and said "Message Alert!"

"Are lord and Master is speaking to his kingdom." The Doctor said, going over to the T.V. and turning it on.

On the T.V. was The Master saying "Britain, Britain, Britain. Extraordinary times we have had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small, and then they came. Out of the unknown. Falling from the stars and skies. You've seen it. Big Ben, destroyed. A spaceship, in London. All those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas star, that came to kill. Time and time again and the government has told you nothing. Well not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose, here today, is to tell you this. Citizens of Great Britain. I have been contacted. A message for humanity from beyond the stars."

Then a video recording of the Toclafane came on. "People of the Earth. We come in peace. We bring great gifts. We bring technology, and wisdom and protection. All we ask in return is your friendship."

Then the T.V. went back to The Master. "Oh, sweet. And this species has identified itself. They are called the Toclafane."

"What?" The Doctor asked the T.V.

"And tomorrow morning, they will appear, not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in universe. Every man, women, child. Every teacher, and chemist. Every lawry driver, and farmer, Oh, I don't know, every...Medical student?"

The Doctor looked at Martha who stared back, eyes wide. The Doctor turned around the T.V. to see a bomb strapped to the back of it, ticking down. "Everyone out!" The Doctor yelled.

We all ran out of the building just in time to see the bomb explode.


End file.
